


Amilyenek voltunk

by Nanami_Belle



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Aoi is an asshole, Childhood Friends, Domestic Violence, M/M, Reita is a switch, Ruki is a dom, Secret Crush, Uruha is a sub, subverse
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: "Akira nem volt dom, és nem volt szub sem. Az érettségi utáni záróünnepségen, ahogy virágcsokorral a kezükben fotózkodtak az iskola kapujában, remélve, hogy soha többé nem kell azt átlépniük, már tudta, hogy ez végleges, és soha nem fog megváltozni. Ahogy a Kouyu iránti érzései sem."





	1. Előhang

**Author's Note:**

> Nikinek, akinek rettentő régen ígértem egy Uruha/Rukit, amiben Ruki bántalmazza Uruhát. 
> 
> Remélem, valami ilyesmire gondolt :)

A szociális nem megmutatkozása - tankönyvi szöveg szerint - általában egybeesik a nemi érés folyamatával. Ezt mondta a biológiatanár, amin persze az egész osztály kuncogni kezdett - tizenhárom évesen a melleket "emlőknek" hívni, vagy a különböző testtájakon elszaporodó szőrszálak létébe belegondolni még egyszerre kínos és vicces. Vagy inkább csak kínos, amit az osztály nyilvánossága miatt mindenki humorral próbált kezelni, akinek nem vörösödött még a feje a szégyentől.

Tizenhárom évesen a kamaszok többsége - így Akira is - úgy gondolta, ő már mindent tud a szexről. A szexualitás kikerülhetetlen részét képezte a gyerekkornak, a metrón pornómangát olvasó salarymanek könyveibe bele-belepislantva, a kisboltok újságos standján a kamerának háttal átlapozva egy pornómagazint. Az iskolába vezető úton három kellékbolt mellett sétált el nap mint nap, ismerte a kirakataikat, és nem voltak számára idegenek a különböző szíjak, pálcák, fűzők és ostorok, vagy karikás nyakörvek. Persze, a gyerekek fejlődését érzékenyebben érintő termékeket nem tették közszemlére, de Akirának volt egy akkor már felnőtt nővére, aki néha megszánta, és megmutatta neki a katalógust, amiből magának szokott rendelni felcsatolható, vagy éppen elemes segédeszközöket. Tizenhárom évesen Akira úgy érezte, ő már készen áll, csak jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell.

Akira csak azt nem tudta, hogy milyen érzés lesz először szembesülnie a szociális nemével.

A biológiatanár azt mondta, hogy mindig vannak előjelek, de maga a felismerés többnyire egyetlen konkrét pillanathoz köthető a legtöbb ember életében. Az egyik osztálytársuk feltette a kezét, és megkérdezte, hogy a tanárnőnek mi volt ez a pillanat, mire a tanárnő zavartan elmosolyodott, és azt felelte, hogy ez nagyon személyes, és nem illik erről nyilvánosan beszélni, csak olyanokkal, akikkel mélyebb és bizalmasabb a viszonyunk. De hogy a kíváncsiságukat kielégítse, végül hosszú felvezetés után elmesélte, hogy egy teljesen átlagos hétköznapi napon történt, együtt reggeliztek a családjával, ő az iskolába sietett, felszökkent az asztaltól és egy kicsit meglökte közben, mire a domináns szülője - az édesanyja - ráförmedt, hogy hogyan viselkedhet így, hiszen már nem gyerek, hanem lassan felnőtt nő lesz, mozogjon kifinomultan, és köszönje meg a reggelit. Abban a pillanatban a tanárnőt elöntötte egy meleg, idegen érzés, és ösztönösen lehajtotta a fejét, majd bocsánatot kért az édesanyjától, azután egyik pillanatról a másikra elsírta magát, maga se tudta, hogy miért. "Az édesanyám akkor már tudta, amit én nem..." - mondta szégyellős mosoly kíséretében a tanárnő - "...hogy szub vagyok, és ez akkor mutatkozott meg először. Ő magához ölelt, simogatta a hajam, a meleg, idegen, erőteljes érzés pedig szétolvadt a végtagjaimban, és először éreztem azt, hogy ez így jó, ez így helyes. Amikor majd előbukkan a szociális nemetek, és annak megfelelően kezdtek viselkedni, a környezetetek pedig ennek megfelelően reagál rátok, az a létező legjobb, legbiztonságosabb érzés. Nem csak a szuboknak, a domoknak is."

Akira figyelt is meg nem is. Kouyou mögötte ülve egyáltalán nem figyelt, és kis papírgalacsinokkal fújkodta a tarkóját egy szétszerelt toll csövén keresztül, várva azt, hogy Akira majd hátrafordul, de csak irritáltan vakargatta a tarkóját, mert nem tudta, mi csiklandozza.

Hónapok teltek el, és a tinédzserlét minden rohanása és kapkodása a nyakukba szakadt - a szüleik állandóan a bizonyítványukkal nyüstölték őket, és bár ugyanazt a középiskolát folytatták, aminek az alsó tagozatába is együtt jártak, azért csak számítottak az év végi jegyek is. A fiúkat persze jobban érdekelte a foci, és amikor nem edzésen voltak épp, akkor is állandóan a labda körül forogtak a délutánjaik: dekázó versenyeket rendeztek egymás házának udvarán, cselezgettek Kouyouék otthonának közelében egy csendes mellékutcában, ahol sosem jött autó. És ez így ment egészen nyár elejéig, amíg be nem köszöntött az esős évszak, és kénytelenek voltak csak az ablakból nézni a járdát, vagy dél-amerikai meg európai csapatok meccseit bámulni a tévében, felvételről. Aztán újra kisütött a nap, Kouyou betöltötte a tizennégyet, és a hangja is elkezdett mélyülni... a változás már ott táncolt a közelükben.

Edzésen voltak, amikor megtörtént Kouyou első megmutatkozása: már egész délután fásultnak tűnt és idegesnek, és sokat hibázott, mígnem egy labda elszedés közben akarva-akaratlanul, de beleszántott egy másik fiú lábába, aki elcsúszott a füvön, Kouyou pedig félig alá, félig pedig rá esett. Akira a labdát nézte, ahogy elgurul, és viszketni kezdett a tarkója, pedig most nem fújkodta senki. Az eltaknyolt csapattárs fájlalta a vádliját, és olyan durván ráripakodott Kouyoura, hogy Akira egy pillanatra megrettent tőle: nem érezte magát tőle kellemesen, ahogy egy szubnak kellett volna, ugyanakkor fenyegetve sem, ahogy egy domnak. Nem érzett semmit, csak azt, hogy ki kell állnia, és meg kell védenie Kouyout, mert Kouyou az _övé_.

Csakhogy Kouyout nem kellett megvédeni, mert ösztönösen is négykézlábra fordult, a fejét pedig ráhajtott az alkarjaira, és halkan úgy kért bocsánatot a másik fiútól. Mindenki döbbenten nézte a jelenetet, az egész csapat megmerevedett, és hiába tudták, mi történik, mégsem tudták megfelelően kezelni. Ahhoz talán figyelni kellett volna biológia órán, vagy többet beszélgetni otthon a szülőkkel, több példát olvasni arról, hogy milyen is egy megmutatkozás.

A fiú, aki Kouyouét előidézte, maga is a részesévé vált: az arca reszketett az idegességtől, és talán egy része el akarta fogadni Kouyou behódolását, de végül nem így tett.  
\- Ez egy szub! - horkant fel, és a cipője orrával egy kis sáros füvet rúgott Kouyou irányába. - Egy hülye kis szub!  
\- Ne nevezd hülyének! - szorította Akira ökölbe a kezét, és ütött is volna, de a védelmező reflexe erősebbnek bizonyult a haragjánál. Felsegítette a könnyező és hüppögő Kouyout a földről, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, visszakísérte az öltözőbe. Addigra már a fél csapat azt kiabálta, hogy "nézzétek már, Takashima szub!", meg hogy "én mindig tudtam, hogy szub lesz!"

Akira nem tudta. Azt kívánta, bárcsak kettesben lehetnének, hogy megnyugtassa Kouyout - mert a fiú percről percre kezdett szétesni, és rázkódott, mint aki lázas beteg, miközben egyre hangosabban és megállíthatatlanabbul sírt.

Az öltözőben Akira letérdeltette maga elé, és szépen elrendezte a lábait, hogy a sarkain üljön, szeizában, a két sáros tenyerét pedig egymásba tette, és csészét formázott belőlük.  
\- Figyelj, Shima... - mondta neki lágyan. - Ne sírj. Nem csináltál semmi rosszat.  
\- De... de igen... - zokogott tovább keservesen. Akira azonnal felfogta, hogy csak az a másik fiú, csakis ő oldozhatná fel Kouyout, de most nincs itt, és nem is biztos, hogy képes lenne feloldozást adni neki, úgyhogy ez a feladat most rá hárul.  
\- Jó, akkor... - nyelt egy nagyot. - Nézz rám...

Kouyou felemelte a tekintetét, és Akira ösztönösen ütött. Nem volt nagy pofon, de nem volt jelzés értékű sem: épp akkora volt, amiből Kouyou megérthette, hogy ez egy büntetés, de nem egy súlyos büntetés. A sírása azonnal alább hagyott, és az arcára kiülő terrort valamiféle kíváncsiság váltotta fel.

\- Tudom, hogy nem volt szándékos... - nyelt egy nagyot Akira. - Nem akartál balesetet. A többiek is tudják. Minden oké.  
\- Tényleg? - fordította be az ajkait a fogai felé, mintha nem hinné el.  
\- Tényleg... - bólintott Akira, és óvatosan Kouyou vállára tette a kezét. - Minden oké.

Szerette volna megölelni, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy joga van hozzá, ezért inkább csak barátságosan meglapogatta Kouyou vállát, és utána ott felejtette rajta a kezét, amíg a barátja el nem kezdte összeszedni magát. Nem telt bele egy perc sem, már mosolygott - hogy min, azt Akira nem tudta kitalálni sem.

Abban a pillanatban Akira úgy érezte, hogy ő tökéletes domja tudna lenni Kouyounak, hiszen ösztönösen érzi, mire van a másiknak szüksége. Ugyanakkor egyfajta türelmetlen elkeseredettség is végigfutott benne, mert azt szerette volna, ha ezt a pillanatot együtt élik át: ha Kouyou szub-ébredése egybeesik az ő dom-ébredésével, és nem azzal a seggfejével, akinek az első reakciója az volt, hogy kigúnyoljon egy szubot. Ennél kevés éretlenebb és ostobább reakció létezik, amit Akira abszolút helytelenített - talán azért, mert ő kicsit jobban odafigyelt az órán, amikor erről beszéltek, vagy mert a családjában mindenki nagyon normálisan kezelte a saját és a mások dinamikáját.

Kouyou attól a naptól kezdve megváltozott. Nem akart már focizni - vagy azért, mert kínosnak érezte a találkozást a csapattársaival, vagy azért, mert otthon elmagyarázták neki, hogy ez nem szubhoz illő hobbi, és keressen valami olyat, amiben kevesebb a konfliktus, vagy álljon be inkább kapusnak - az viszont Kouyout nem érdekelte. Úgyhogy inkább elővette a két évvel korábban a születésnapjára kapott gitárját, és egyedül pengetett az ágyán, az oktatókönyv instrukcióit követve. Akirának feltűnt, mennyivel visszahúzódóbb lett, mennyivel csöndesebb, és mennyivel szívesebben kereste a könyvek társaságát az emberekénél.

Aztán eltelt a nyár, de Akira szociális neme nem akart megmutatkozni: elkerülték őt a nagy felismerések, és az igazán mély pillanatok. Azt tudta, hogy képes lenne domként élni, de nem érzett rá igazán késztetést - leszámítva azokat a pillanatokat, amikor Kouyounak szüksége volt egy dom jelenlétére. Amikor nem tudott dönteni két erősítő között - vagy tudott volna, de nem mert, és biztonságosabbnak érezte, ha másnak engedi át ezt a felelősséget. Vagy amikor engedte, hogy Akira a fagylaltozóban helyette fizessen, és otthon aztán elszámoltak egymással. Mellette volt, amikor a család kutyáját el kellett vinni elaltatni, és mellette volt akkor is, amikor a gimnáziumban egyre több gúnyt és csúfolódást kapott, mert sok dom szerette csak élvezetből cukkolni a szubokat, különösen a fiúkat.

Csakhogy Akira nem volt dom, és nem volt szub sem. Az érettségi utáni záróünnepségen, ahogy virágcsokorral a kezükben fotózkodtak az iskola kapujában, remélve, hogy soha többé nem kell azt átlépniük, már tudta, hogy ez végleges, és soha nem fog megváltozni. Ahogy a Kouyu iránti érzései sem.


	2. Szégyenfolt

Az öltöző rettenetesen koszos volt, és a légkondicionálás alig működött benne, de ezen a ponton már egyiküket sem zavarta. Kai épp igyekezett nem vihogni, miközben egy szelfit próbált lőni magáról Reita stílusában, az ujját a nyelvéhez érintve, de az adrenalin- és endorfin-lökettől kótyagosan és szétszórtan viselkedett. Reita azon tűnődött, miközben nézte, hogy ilyen érzés lehet-e egy jól sikerült szeánsz után megpihenni... de erről nemigen lehetett fogalma. 

Reitának voltak barátnői, tulajdonképpen most is szegről-végről együtt volt valakivel, de nem költöztek össze. Az utolsó összeköltözős kalandjának már három éve vége volt, és azóta valahogy nem akart neki semmi komolyabb összejönni. A switcheknek mindig nehezebben ment az ismerkedés, és különös módon a bizalom kiépítése is: egy egyértelmű dinamikával a személyiség, a magánszféra és az intimitás határai már az elején körvanalazódnak, és nem a randik során kell kitapogatni, kiépíteni őket. Sok embernek ehhez egyszerűen nincs türelme, és Reita is kezdte úgy érezni, hogy így, jócskán harminc fölött már neki is elfogyott. Egyszerűbb volt egy szubot választania - még ha nem is elégítette ki teljes mértékben, sem érzelmileg, sem szexuálisan.

Viszont azzal, hogy az aktuális barátnője szub volt, mások domként kezdték kezelni, és ez imponált Reitának. Sokkal könnyebb volt a staffosokkal is együttműködni, nyugodtabb lett az öltözői légkör is - ami általában a domok hangulatán múlott. Ha Aoi, Ruki és Kai között valami feszültség támadt, akkor Reita volt az, aki ki tudta egyensúlyozni: rá valahogy mindhárman hallgattak, még Aoi is, aki talán a legnehezebb jellem volt valamennyiük közül. Reita érezte, hogy Aoiban ma bujkál valami ingerültség, ezért kicsit félve ült mellé a kanapéra, amit - vélhetően a kedvükért - az oroszok leterítettek egy nyomokban tisztának tűnő pokróccal. 

Aoi, mint mostanában minden szabad percében, a telefonját nyomkodta, és közben vigyorgott, mint a tejbetök. Reita ebből tudta, hogy valószínűleg a feleségével csetel éppen. 

\- Awww, nézd, Rei, nézd! - tartotta Reita arca elé a telefonja kijelzőjét, és nagyított ki rajta egy pár másodperces videót, amin a kislánya épp egy pálcikás jégkrémet bont ki a csomagolásából, nagyon precízen, miközben az anyja bátorítja, hogy csak ügyesen, és vigyázzon a ruhájára.  
\- Nagyon cuki... - mosolyodott el Reita.  
\- Tiszta anyja! - lelkendezett Aoi. - Olyan okos, hogy el sem hiszed! Már egyáltalán nem akarja, hogy etessük, magától akar enni mindent, a kezébe kell adni. Aztán egy perc alatt eltünteti, hogy nyoma sem marad...  
\- Akkor azért belőled is van benne... - jegyezte meg Reita pikírten, mire Aoi hangosan felnevetett, és rácsapott Reita térdére.  
\- Az már biztos, apja lánya! - mosolygott boldogan. - Egyébként, ha hazamegyünk, eljössz velem Dzsingisz Kánt enni? 

Reita nyelt egy nagyot. 

Aoi sokszor viselkedett kiszámíthatatlanul, ezért nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy most mi a szándéka, és Reita... egy kicsit tartott tőle. Aoit nagyon erős dominás aura vette körbe, ha ő valakit vacsorázni hívott, akkor az csaknem felszólításnak hangzott, nem pedig kérdésnek. Eleve nem úgy tette fel a kérdést, hogy "nincs kedved?" vagy "van kedved?", hanem kész helyzet elé állította, hogy válasszon: jön vagy nem jön. Egy másik dom talán könnyebben lerázott volna magáról egy ilyen meghívást, és nem maradt volna benne utána kétely, hogy udvariatlanul viselkedett-e, de Reita nem volt ennyire magabiztos, legalábbis Aoival szemben nem. 

\- Persze, miért ne? - felelte erőltetett könnyedséggel, majd hozzátette: - Húsra bármikor vevő vagyok.  
\- Ölni tudnék egy kis bárányhúsért... - nyögte Aoi fáradtan, miközben lejjebb csúszott a kanapén, és kényelmesen elfészkelte magát benne. - Nemsokára otthon...  
\- Hiányzik a család, mi? - kérdezte Reita, ártalmatlan arccal, mert tudta, hogy Aoi erre úgyis ráharap. 

A domok kivétel nélkül imádnak a családjukkal büszkélkedni, ez ugyanúgy igaz Kai-ra, mint Aoira. Valamiért azonban mégsem egymásnak szeretik mutogatni a gyerekes fotóikat, mintha nem akarnának konkurálni a másikkal, hanem a gyerekteleneket támadják be. Kivéve persze Rukit és Uruhát, hiszen ők jócskán kilógnak a sorból. 

Reita, amint végiggondolta ezt, a tekintetével azonnal megkereste Uruhát, aki a sarokban ült, és a szemsminkjét korrigálta egy kis kézitükörben. Uruha imádta a gyerekeket, neki azonban - kíméletből - soha senki nem mutogatott egyetlen fotót sem. Reita oda akart menni hozzá, és beszélgetni vele egy kicsit, mert látszódott Uruhán, hogy maga alatt van, és jólesne neki egy kis támogatás, de nem tehette meg. Elvégre itt volt a szobában Uruha domja, és ez az ő feladata lett volna. 

\- Na, mindenki tiszta, száraz, illatos és kész? - tette csípőre Ruki a kezét. Senki nem válaszolt neki, de Aoi és Kai végre letették a telefonjukat, és Uruha azonnal felállt, hogy közelebb jöjjön Rukihoz. - Akkor menjünk. 

Háromszáz emberrel kezet fogni egy elég vad koncert után nem éppen kíméletes feladat, de Reita nagyon élvezte ezeket a találkozókat a rajongókkal. Rengeteg különböző arc, különféle mosolyok és energiák kavarogtak ilyenkor előtte, és Reita mindegyiket izgalmasnak és újnak találta. A szub rajongók általában félénken kértek tőle egy ölelést, a domok pedig feltartott, összeszorított ököllel közeledtek felé - Reita minden alkalommal nevetett, amikor brofistet csinált, és nem talált benne semmi bántót vagy offenzívet. Aoi és Ruki között állva ő volt talán a lágyabb kisugárzású, akivel szemben a rajongók több mindent megengedhettek, és aki jól reagálta le ezeket a próbálkozásaikat. 

Uruha nem volt ennyire szerencsés. Az este valahogy sokat kivett belőle, kétszer is hibázott, és ez mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt, a rossz hangosítás ellenére a rajngók is hallhatták. Ő nem tehette meg azt, mint Kai legutóbb, hogy kiáll az emberek elé és bocsánatot kér a figyelmetlenéségért: ez egy dom részéről gesztus értékű volt ugyan, de egy szubot csak nevetségessé tett volna. Mivel köztudomású volt a dinamikája, a szub rajongók túlcsorduló empátiával fordultak felé, a domok pedig igyekezték biztosítani róla, hogy így is szuper volt az előadása, és alig lehetett észrevenni azt a két elcsúszást. Uruha megtanulta már kezelni ezeket a kommenteket, és csak mosolygott, köszöneteket mondott a támogatásért, és hosszan szorongatta a szub kislányok kezét. 

Azután ez a meet and greet is véget ért, a varázslat elpárolgott, és már csak a pakolás maradt hátra - Reita nézte, ahogy a staffosok az utolsó szögig szétszedik a színpadot, miközben a kellékes lányok összecsomagolták a bőröndjeiket. Ekkor a földön meglátta Uruha egyik pengetőjét - beeshetett talán valami alá, és a holmik mozgatása során előcsúszhatott. Reita lehajolt érte, kicsit megtörölgette - a hüvelykujjával nagyon finoman simította végig a rá nyomtatott képet. Uruha az egyik bőrönd tetején ült, és meredten maga elé bámult: valószínűleg tudta, hogy mi fog következni, ha visszaérnek a hotelba. Reita is tudta. 

Odalépett Uruhához, és átnyújtotta neki a pengetőt - csakhogy Uruha annyira magába fordult már, hogy először észre se vette a felé nyújtott kezet. 

\- Shima... - szólította meg halkan, mire Uruha ijedtében összerezzent. Aztán egy pillanattal később újra mosolygott, amikor meglátta Reita ujjai között a pengetőt, és elvette tőle.  
\- Köszi... - biccentett, majd a láncánál fogva elővette a pénztárcáját, és az aprópénztartó részébe tette.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Reita óvatosan. Tudta, hogy semmi köze nincs Uruháék magánéletéhez, de jól ismerte Rukit, és aggódott a barátja miatt.  
\- Persze, minden oké... - biccentett bágyadtam Uruha, de a szemében valami lázas fény csillogott. 

Semmiségekről beszélgettek. Kai és Ruki közben a turnémenedzserrel egyeztetett, a pakolás lassan befejeződött, az óramutató közeledett az éjfél felé, amikorra ki kellett volna üríteni és takarítani mindent. Végül negyed egykor sikerült a buszba beszállniuk, arcmaszkban, kapucnis pulóverben, úgy száz-százhúsz eltökélt rajongó között sebesen átcikázva. Háromnegyed egykor már a hotelben voltak, és mindenki ment a saját szobájába lepihenni.

Ruki, aki ki nem állhatta a koncerthelyszínek zuhanyzóit, vett egy második, sokkal kellemesebb fürdőt is, majd bekrémezte az arcát, kilépett a fürdőszoba ajtaján - és szembe találta magát Uruhával, aki az ágy közepén térdelt, lehajtott fejjel, a két tenyerét egymásba csúsztatva. 

Ruki sejtette ugyan, hogy ez fog következni, de semmi kedve sem volt egy szeánszhoz az éjszaka közepén, hulla fáradtan, egy tizennégy órás repülőút előtt, amin végig dolgozni szándékozott. Megértette, hogy Uruha ezt akarja, hogy  _szüksége_  van rá, de ha történetesen bele is ment volna, akkor már rendesen akarta csinálni, és az utógondozással, Uruha megfürdetésével együtt fél négy előtt nem került volna ágyba. Márpedig erre most a legkevésbé sem vágyott. 

Megkerülte az ágyat, és miközben felemelte a paplan sarkát, hogy alá csússzon, halkan csak annyit mondott:  
\- Gyere, inkább aludjunk. 

Uruha ekkor zavart tekintettel fordult felé, és nem mert megszólalni - Ruki addigra már belefészkelte a fejét a fehér párnahuzatba, készen arra, hogy lecsukja a szemét, és átengedje magát a jól megérdemelt pihenésnek.

\- Nem akarsz megbüntetni? - próbálkozott Uruha. - Ma kétszer is...  
\- Majd otthon... - felelte Ruki, addigra már csukott szemekkel. - Majd otthon. Meg még addig kigondolom, hogy hogyan. 

Uruha arca erre egy pillanatra felderült a reménytől. Ruki  _igazán_  kreatív tudott lenni néha, és a kilátásba helyezett későbbi, átgondoltabb szeánsz ígérete majdnem jobban hangzott, mintha most rögtön belekezdtek volna. Ezért aztán Uruha felkelt az ágyról, felhajtotta a paplan másik sarkát, és befeküdt Ruki mellé. 

\- Kapcsolhatom a lámpát? - kérdezte.  
\- Mhmm... - dünnyögte Ruki féláloban.

Uruha az éjjeliszekrény melletti kapcsolóhoz nyúlt, és a körme hegyével átbillentette. Ruki addigra már szinte el is aludt, de legalábbis mélyeket, egyenleteseket lélegzett. 

Uruha azonban nem tudott aludni egész éjjel, csak feküdt, és nyitott szemmel meredt a sötétség felé. 

 


	3. Flört

Ruki és Uruha kapcsolata kívülről nézve tökéletes volt. 

Ezt nem Reita találta ki, és nem csak ő gondolta így: egyszer-egyszer kihallotta a staffos lányok egymás közti beszélgetéseiből, és persze a zenész barátaik jelentős része is úgy gondolta, hogy ezek ketten ritka nagy mázlisták. Elvégre most már az életük több mint felét együtt töltötték, és ennek ellenére is látszik, hogy teljesen odáig vannak egymásért. Uruha szeméből süt az imádat, ha Rukira néz, Rukinak pedig minden egyes dala, amit megkomponál, egy szerelmi vallomás Uruha felé. 

A tökéletes imázsukhoz természetesen tökéletes háttérsztori is dukál, amit ráadásul sokszor Reitának kellett elmesélnie másoknak, mert az ő előadása hitelesebbnek tűnt. A történet pedig úgy szólt, hogy Uruhával kettesben elmentek egy Luna Sea koncertre. Még középiskolások voltak, utolsó évesek, ősz volt, napközben kellemes, napos idővel, így csak farmerben és pólóban indultak útnak, meg persze vettek maguknak egy-egy törölközőt a merch pultnál. Csakhogy a koncertről kifelé jövet megérkezett Tokió környékére az első téli szél, a kogarashi, ráadásul ezúttal esőt is hozott magával, úgyhogy a hazaúton, amikor kiszálltak a metróból, és megcsapta őket a jeges eső és csontig hatoló szél, úgy döntöttek, nem várják meg a csatlakozó vonatot, amivel épp hogy hazaérnének, és utána még sétálhatnának hazáig huszonöt percet, hanem bevágódtak az első mangakávézóba. Akkor még így hívták az internetkávézókat. 

A recepción egy velük egykorú, marcona fiú ült, akinek láthatóan semmi kedve nem volt a munkához, de amint meglátta a nyakukban a Luna Sea törölközőket, felcsillant a szeme. Beengedte Uruhát és Reitát két jobbfajta olvasókabinba, amiben kanapé is volt, és ahelyett, hogy csak elhadarta volna, hol van az italautomata, ő maga hozott nekik egy-egy papírpohárban forró teát. Azután hozott két tiszta, száraz jukatát is. Reita és Uruha vettek egy forró zuhanyt, megtörölköztek, majd a használt törölközőiket levitték a recepcióra, hogy bedobják a gyűjtőládába. A ruháik közben már a szárítógépben pörögtek, de Uruha még ekkor is fázott, a recepciós srác pedig hátrament a személyzeti helységbe, és visszatért egy vastag, puha Luna Sea kapucnis pulóverrel, amit odaadott Uruhának. Abban a pillanatban, hogy átnyújtotta neki, és négy kéz fogta két-kétfelől az összehajtogatott pulóvert, ők pedig összenéztek fölötte, kész, ott volt a szikra. Uruhán látszódott, hogy fülig szerelmes lett első látásra a megmentőjébe, Rukinak pedig ragyogott az arca az örömtől, hogy segíthet egy bajba jutott szubnak. 

Reitának az volt élete egyik legkellemetlenebb estéje. Szeretett volna lefeküdni és aludni kicsit a másnapi iskola előtt, de Uruha még a koncert utáni láztól felvillanyozva éber volt és makacs, a recepciós fiú pedig egyébként sem aludhatott szolgálatban. Úgyhogy az előtérben átbeszélték az éjszakát, Uruha és Reita töviről hegyire beszámoltak arról, hogy milyen számokat játszottak a koncerten, és a recepciós srác végig sopánkodott, hogy ő is akart menni, de dolgoznia kellett, mert a dobkészletéhez szeretne venni további elemeket. Te dobolsz? Igen, dobolok. Mi meg gitározunk! Komolyan, tényleg? Tényleg. Akár alapíthatnánk egy bandát is! 

Hát így kezdődött a romantikus tündérmese. És pár nap múlva Uruha visszavitte a fiúnak a kölcsönkapott kapucnis pulóvert, kimosva, illatosan, de a recepciós srác azt mondta, ha tetszik neki, tartsa csak meg. És Uruha utána évekig hordta azt a pulóvert, amíg el nem kezdett már foszlani a varrás az ujjánál, akkor pedig szépen kimosta még egyszer, és úgy, tisztán, illatosan betette egy kartondobozba, aztán eltette a gardrób legfelsőbb polcára. 

Hogy pontosan mikör jöttek össze, azt Reita nem tudta, mert Uruha már csak akkor beszélt erről, amikor - állítása szerint - már egy ideje együtt voltak, és komolyodni kezdett köztük a dolog. Reita viszont biztosra vette, hogy Ruki volt Uruha élete első domja, ha nem is az egyetlen. Az ember huszonévesen még nem keresi az elköteleződést, és volt egy hosszabb időszakuk, amikor mindketten más úton jártak, aztán egyszer csak kibukott egy próba után, hogy Uruha már egy ideje felmondta az albérletét, és Rukihoz költözött. Így egyszerűbb volt - mondta egy vállrándítással, elvégre egyébként is Rukinál töltötte az éjszakákat. Valahogy szép lassan kialakult a kapcsolatuk mai formája, és elkezdett hasonlítani egy házasságra. 

Ruki nagyon jó dom volt: nem telepedett rá Uruhára, nem tiltotta el semmitől, ugyanakkor ha együtt jelentek meg valahol, mindig világossá tette mások előtt, hogy fontos számára a szubja, vigyáz rá és törődik az igényeivel. Ha együtt dolgoztak, mindent megtett azért, hogy Uruhát is hagyja érvényesülni, sokszor azon az áron is, hogy Aoit a háttérbe szorította. De egy jó dom akkor a legbüszkébb, ha a szubja boldog és elégedett, és nem minden szubot az tesz boldoggá, ha otthon várhatja a domját meleg vacsorával, és engedelmesen lehajtott fejjel. Minden kapcsolat dinamikája más, és ezt mindenkinek el kell fogadnia. Reita is elfogadta, és ismerve Rukit, talán könnyebben is fogadta el, mintha bárki másról lett volna szó. 

Reita már egy ideje kapizsgálta, hogy nincs minden rendben köztük, de sosem kérdezett rá - elvégre egyikük sem mondta volna el neki az igazat. Egy szub sosem panaszkodik a domjára, Ruki pedig a kérdést is felháborítónak találta volna. Hogy ő nem tesz meg mindent? Hogy nem bánik jól a szubjával? Hát kinek képzeli őt Reita? Kibeszélni meg senkivel nem akarta őket, elvégre sem Aoi, sem Kai nem tudta volna magában tartani, igaz, más-más okból. Ezért aztán Reita csöndben meghúzódott a háttérben, nyitott szemmel járt, figyelte a jeleket, de sosem szólt semmit. Mindig igyekezett biztosítani Uruhát arról, hogy neki bármit elmondhat, hiszen legjobb barátok - és Uruha minden alkalommal mosolyogva megköszönte a barátságát, de nem élt a lehetőséggel. 

A repülőn elég messze ültek egymástól - Reita a jobb oldali ablaknál, Uruha egy sorral előtte, a bal oldali ablaknál, és egyikük sem aludt, bár Uruha láthatóan és érezhetően kimerültnek tűnt. Reita próbálta elterelni róla a figyelmét, és elkezdett böngészni a videótárban a filmek között, amikor Aoi egyszerre csak megállt a széke mellett, és nyújtózkodni kezdett - annyira, hogy a kötött pulóvere egészen felhúzódott a hasáról, és a kissé bazári övcsatját is látni engedte. 

\- Utálom ezeket a rohadt interkontinentális járatokat... - nyögte nyújtózás közben.  
\- Nagyon rá akarsz gyújtani? - pillantott fel rá Reita együttérzően. Aoi ágyéka nagyjából az arca magasságában volt, és Reita szinte érezte a szagát.  
\- Esküszöm, Rei, ha otthon lennénk, és stúdióznánk, simán kibírnék egy egész napot cigi nélkül... - hadarta Aoi, majd mosolyogva hozzátette: - ...de így, hogy tudom, hogy nem lehet rágyújtani, csak egyre jobban kívánom.  
\- Már nemsokára otthon leszünk... - fordult vissza Reita a monitor felé, és tovább keresgélt a filmek között. Sajnos már az összeset látta, amihez volt japán felirat.  
\- Hana-chan kérdezi, hogy átjössz-e valamikor vacsorára... - jegyezte meg Aoi, mintha nem is kérdés lenne. Reita sóhajtott. 

Tény, Aoi felesége tündéri kis nő, és nagyon jól főz, de ez egy dolog. A gyerekük is nagyon cuki, és Reita szívesen eljátszik vele, de hát mégsem az ő gyereke. Az is tény, hogy Aoi imádja a motorokat, és Reita sem veti meg őket, bár lényegesen kevesebbet foglalkozik a motorjával és költ rá egyedülállóként, mint Aoi házas ember létére. Nem mintha nem ő keresné meg rá a pénzt, vagy ne költhetné arra, amire csak akarja, mindössze Reitát nem érdekelte olyan mélységig a motorsport. 

\- Dzsingisz Kán helyett? - kérdezte gyanútlanul Reita.  
\- Dehogy is! - szabadkozott Aoi. - Azt már megbeszéltük! Tajvan után gondoltam, ha már végleg hazaértünk.  
\- Ha nem zavarok... - felelte kényszeredetten.  
\- Dehogy zavarsz! - tette finoman Reita válláta a kezét Aoi. - Tudod, hogy mindig szívesen látunk. 

Mielőtt Reita bármit is reagálhatott volna erre, Aoi ellépett mellőle, odament Rukihoz, és leguggolt a széke mellé. Reita majdnem felhorkant ezen, hogy egy másik domnak bezzeg nem lóbálja a pöcsét az arcába, de inkább csak fél füllel hallgatta, ahogy Aoi előadja, lesz július elején valami gitáros buli, és meghívták őt meg Uruhát, mit szól hozzá. Ruki azt szólta hozzá, amit mindig: 

\- Persze, menjetek csak... de azért figyelj oda rá.  
\- Persze, figyelek... - bólintott Aoi komolyan. - Tudod, hogy úgy vigyázok rá, mint a sajátomra.  
\- Tudom... - felelte Ruki. - De annyit se igyon, amennyit a saját szubodnak engednél.  
\- Oké... - emelte Aoi a halántéka mellé az összezárt mutató- és középsőujját, majd intett velük katonásan. 

Reita végül megnézett egy akciófilmet, aztán elálmosodott közben, és egy időre elaludt - majd pont akkor ébredt fel, amikor a gépen már teljesen sötét volt, és mindenki az igazak álmát aludta - még Ruki is, ölében az összecsukott laptopjával. Egyvalami azonban nem stimmelt: Uruha széke üres volt. Reita azonnal felkelt, és a keresésére indult - nyilvánvalóan nem mehetett messzire, egy zárt repülőben, tízezer méter magasban. 

A vécék előtt nem találta, és mindkét fülke üres volt, úgyhogy átvágott a székek között, és előre ment a konyhához - bár el volt húzva a függöny, hallotta a halk beszélgetést. Bedugta a fejét - egy függönyön mégsem lehet kopogni - és Uruha ott támaszkodott a rengeteg kihúzható konténer egyikének dőlve, és két utaskísérő lánnyal beszélgetett, miközben valamit falatozott. 

\- Szia... - mosolygott rá Reitára.  
\- Szia... - felelte meglepetten Reita. A két lány elhallgatott, és megilletődötten mosolygott csak rá - Reita nem tudta felmérni ennyiből a dinamikájukat.  
\- Kérsz egy kis kaviárt... blinivel? - mutatott az asztalon heverő tálcára, amin apró palacsintafélék sorakoztak, és egy szép kis üvegtálban igen nagy szemű, fekete kaviár púposodott.  
\- Nem, köszi... - rázta meg Reita a fejét. Úgy érezte, az éjszakai nassoláson kívül is félbeszakított valamit.  
\- Adhatok önnek egy italt? - kérdezte az egyik stuvi. Szőke volt, magas, kék szemű, de olyan gördülékenyen kérdezett japánul, hogy Reita azonnal levágta, valószínűleg nagyon jól beszéli a nyelvet. 

Elfogadott végül egy teát, de a kannából már nem a szőke, orosz lány töltött neki, hanem az alacsonyabb, mosolygós, japán lány. Reita egyszerre megvilágosult, és legszívesebben a homlokára csapott volna: az orosz utaskísérő dom, és félig-meddig flörtölgetett Uruhával, mielőtt belépett a függöny mögé. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mivel tesz jót: ha marad, és gardedámkodik a helyzet felett, vagy ha magukra hagyja őket. De ha ő felébredhetett, akkor Ruki is bármikor felébredhet, vagy Kai, vagy Aoi, és az már egy sokkal rizikósabb helyzetet teremt. 

Akkor már egészen biztosan tudta, hogy Uruhának valami komoly baja lehet. És fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan vehetné rá arra, hogy elmondja, mi az. 

 


	4. Otthon

Abban a pillanatban, hogy beléptek az ajtón, Ruki azonnal nekiesett Uruhának. 

A szociális nem első megmutatkozása után mind a szubok, mind a domok ízlése egyre inkább finomodik, még akkor is, ha valakinek nincs éppen partnere. Az életkor előrehaladtával az emberek egyre biztosabban tudják, hogy mik azok a dolgok, amik az egyértelmű nem kategóriába esnek, egyre kevesebb talán és kérdőjel marad bennük, és egyre inkább kihegyeződnek az érzékeik azokra a játékokra, amiben igazán megtalálják önmagukat. Utóbbiak általában kapcsolódnak a megmutatkozás pillanatában átélt érzésekhez, de nem minden esetben, és nem kizárólagosan.

Ami Uruhát illeti, a kezdeti szárnypróbálgatásai Rukival eléggé improvizatív módon sikerültek. Egy tizennyolc éves kamasz számára egy szeánsz sokkal inkább a saját vágyairól és szexualitásáról szól, mint önmaga és a partnere tényleges igényeiről. Uruha természetesnek vette, ami Rukinak természetes volt: hogy szeánsz után mindig, de néha közben is keféltek, vagy valamilyen más módon kielégítették egymást, és meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a két dolog elválhat egymástól. Abban az időszakban, amit külön töltöttek, voltak más típusú élményei és benyomásai, de mindig női domok révén, akikhez Uruha szexuálisan nem vonzódott túlságosan, legalábbis tudatosan nem. Az erejüket kívánta, és azt a fajta bánásmódot, amit a fejében a női domokkal azonosított: a fegyelmezést, a szabadsága korlátozását, és amit különösen élvezett: a megalázását. 

Uruha imádta, ha egy nő a csizmáját nyalatta vele, vagy a cipője orrával kicsit megrugdosta az ágyékát, esetleg megtaposta a tűsarkával. Szerette, ha különböző neveken szólítják, élvezte a szerepjátékot - szívesen játszott kutyát, de lábtartót is. Szerette, ha kikötözik - jó szorosan - és szerette, ha azzal fenyegetik, hogy kikötözve hagyják. Mérsékelten ugyan, de kikötözött állapotában szerette azt is, ha elverik, akár pálcával, akár egy pingpongütővel, neki ezen a ponton mindegy volt. A kikötözést preferáló domok kilencven százaléka szeretett fenekelni, vagy segédeszközt verésre használni, és bár Uruhának egyértelműen nem ez volt a kedvenc része a szeánszból, általában egy gondos és masszív kikötözés után olyan mélyen befordult a saját kis világába, hogy már mindenben talált élvezetet, amit csak a domja kitalált neki. 

Amikor másodjára is elkezdett Rukival járni, már sem a zenélést, sem a szeánszokat nem amatőr szinten űzték. De a késő kamaszkori ismeretségükre tekintettel valahogy sosem merült fel egyikükben sem, hogy leüljenek és megbeszéljék egymással, hogy a mostani igényeik szerint hogyan is kellene kinéznie egy olyan együttlétnek, amit mindketten ugyanannyira élveznek. Ruki személyisége még mindig lenyűgözte, és olyan erővel vonzotta magához, hogy Uruha nagyon ritkán, és nagyon félve gondolta csak végig, ha nem tetszett neki valami. És ha az első alkalommal nem emelte fel a piros lapot, másodszorra már nem tehette meg - persze, megtehette volna, de szégyellte volna magát. Így aztán többnyire semmire sem mondott nemet, amit Ruki egy szeánsz közben kitalált, mert az a szubmisszivitásával ellenkezett volna: bíznia kellett a partnerében, hogy tudja, mit csinál és mit vár el tőle, Uruha pedig tökéletesen megbízott Rukiban. Ruki pedig minden egyes szeánsz után olyan boldog volt, olyan büszke volt rá, annyira megdicsérte és sokszor meg is jutalmazta - nem csak szexuális jutalmakkal, hanem ajándékokkal is, mert Ruki dominanciájának egy meghatározó részét képezte az, hogy megtehette, hogy drága dolgokat vegyen másoknak. 

Ruki ízlése azonban gyökeresen különbözött Uruháétól. A kikötözés nem volt éppen a kedvence, mert kicsit unalmasnak és ingerszegénynek találta.  _Oké, kikötözlek, és akkor mi van? Te ott fekszel, mint egy kupac szerencsétlenség, én meg nézegetlek?_  Uruha eleinte azt hitte, hogy Rukit nem izgatja a magatehetetlenség - ám idővel rájött, hogy ez nem így van. Ruki igenis szerette, ha Uruha védtelen, de szerette annak a tudatát is, hogy majdnem két fejjel magasabb nála, hogy súlyosabb, erősebb, izmosabb - hogy visszaüthetne, hogy megvédhetné magát, és mégsem teszi. Rukinak igenis kellett az a tudat, hogy akit bántalmaz, azt nem a kötelékei tartják vissza a meneküléstől vagy a védekezéstől, hanem az ő autoritása. 

Délután fél három volt, éppen csak behúzták maguk után a bőröndöket az előszobába, és Uruha magukra fordította belülről a zárat, a kulcsait meg a pénztárcáját elkezdte kipakolni az előszobai pult tetejére, amikor Ruki a falnak lökte, és a cipője orrával szélesebb terpeszbe rugdosta a lábait. Tépni kezdte róla a ruhát - a dzsekije még nem engedett, a cipzáras kapucnis pulóver sem, azt Ruki a csuklójáig lerángatta róla, és utána már könnyedén le is húzta, de a régi, sokat hordott Slipknotos pólója megadta magát a hátán, Ruki pedig élvezettel szakította ketté. Uruha azt hitte, legalább a hálószobáig elvergődnek, de az túlságosan is intim lett volna, Rukinak a tökéletes szeánszról alkotott képébe az ágy csak ritkán fért bele. Így aztán csak a kanapéig jutottak el.

Uruha teste áthajlott a kanapé puha karfája fölött - Ruki pedig belemarkolt a melegítőnadrágja gumis derekába, de csak annyira rángatta lejjebb, hogy Uruha feneke és úgy két ujjnyi bőrfelület a combjából kilátszódjon. Annyi hely általában elég volt Rukinak, hogy beléhatoljon. A saját nadrágját se vette le, csak a sliccét tépte fel, a gombok kis pattogó hangok kíséretében engedtek, és épp csak átbillentette a farkát az alsója gumis derekán, már merev is volt szinte. Nem eléggé persze: ahhoz azért élvezett volna egy kis tiltakozást. Rukit zavarta Uruha passzivitása, az erőszak-kinkjét így nem tudta teljes mértékben megélni, de általában ezt ő sem tette szóvá, mert hát... szerette Uruhát, és elfogadta a hibáival együtt. Minden párkapcsolat a kompromisszumokon alapszik, és az ő részéről az is egy komoly kompromisszum volt, hogy elfogadta: Uruha nem akar a részévé válni a szeánszuknak. Legalábbis nem eléggé. 

A tenyerébe köpött, és épp csak végigsimított a merevedésén, már kereste is Uruha testén a bejáratot. Neki sem volt éppen kellemes, amikor szárazon hatolt belé, de az évek alatt bejáratta annyira Uruhát, hogy izgató legyen a behatolás pillanatában, azután pedig elég szűk ahhoz, hogy úgy érezze: tényleg akarata ellenére teszi Uruhát magáévá. Ennyi már Rukinak általában elég volt. 

Most, ebben a pillanatban, nem volt elég. Karmolni kezdte Uruha hátát, aztán a hajánál fogva húzta hátrébb a törzsét, hogy a teljes fogsorával a vállába haraphasson. Erre Uruha végre felnyögött, a harapás több mint kellemetlen volt. Ruki úgy kapaszkodott belé az összes fogával, mintha meggyőződéssel ki akart volna harapni egy darabot Uruha bőréből - valószínűleg képes lett volna rá, és Uruha ezt tudta is, ezért elkezdett el nyöszörögni. Rukinak több se kellett: a fogaival elengedte ugyan, de a két kezével durván belemarkolt Uruha derekába, és közben olyan sebesen baszta seggbe, hogy fél perccel később szédülni kezdett, de még mindig nem tudott elmenni. Megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy újból belemarkoljon Uruha hajába, és jó erősen megrángassa, de ez sem segített. Gondolkozott azon, hogy pozíciót kellene váltaniuk, esetleg a földön folytatni, ahol Uruha térde a kemény laminált parkettához csattanhat, de addigra elveszett volna az ihlete. Próbált találni valamit - bármit, egy mentális képet - ami átlendíthette volna a holtponton, de Uruha megadása egyszerűen... nem indította már be eléggé. 

Aztán támadt egy ötlete: előre nyúlt, és megkereste az ujjaival Uruha farkát, ami a kanapé egyik párnáján pihent, szorosan Uruha hasa és a párna műszőr huzata közé préselődve, és ennyi dörzsöléstől már merevnek kellett volna lennie. Csakhogy egyáltalán nem volt merev, sőt... Rukinak pedig ez rendkívüli módon imponált. Úgy érezte magát egy pillanatra, mintha valóban megerőszakolná Uruhát, nem pedig csak eljátszanák. Még kettőt-hármat döfött belé, aztán remegve elélvezett.

Ilyenkor, csak hogy az illúziója megmaradjon, nem szokta azonnal elkezdeni Uruha utógondozását. Mosolyogva rácsapott egyet a fenekére, miután kihúzta magát belőle, és jókedvűen csak annyit mondott:   
\- Na, nyomás zuhanyozni. 

Ilyenkor saját magát nem szerette lemosni. Különös izgalommal töltötte el, hogy mocskosan gyűrheti vissza a farkát a nadrágjába. Amikor egyszer visszahallott magáról egy olyan pletykát, hogy néha érezni, hogy büdös az ágyéka, magában elégedetten mosolygott ezen is. Ha egy kis vér is került rá, az volt a hab a tortán: néha egy egész álló napig megpróbálta magán hagyni. Volt egy bűne, amit nem ismerhetett senki, és ez a bűn mindennél többet jelentett számára. 

Uruha persze gyűlölte ezt a szagot, és hiába nem mondta ki, az arcára volt írva, úgyhogy Ruki végülis a kedvéért lezuhanyozott, a ruháit a szennyestartóba dobta, és felvett egy tiszta pizsamát. Uruha a kanapén ült a nappaliban - a meg nem becstelenített felében, Ruki pedig lehuppant a másik végébe, és kitárta a karját. Uruha odabújt hozzá, a fejét Ruki mellkasára hajtotta, és csak szótlanul pihegett rajta, miközben Ruki végigpörgette a telefonján a Twitter-értesítéseit. 

\- Jó turné volt… - jegyezte meg halkan.  
\- Jaja… - felelte Uruha halkan.  
\- Élveztem… - tette hozzá, némiképp fölöslegesen. – Tajvant várom. El akarok menni pár boltba. Kinéztem egy helyet, ahol kézzel készített bőrcipőket árulnak. Veszek egyet neked is.  
\- Köszi… - felelte bágyadtan Uruha.  
\- Fordulj meg… - nógatta meg Ruki egy kicsit a vállánál. Uruha zavartan felemelte a fejét, mire Ruki magyarázatként hozzáfűzte: - Megmasszírozom a talpad.  
\- Nem kell, jó így… - rázta meg Uruha a fejét, majd visszahajtotta Ruki mellkasára.  
\- Jól van… - bólintott Ruki. – De ha később szeretnéd, akkor is áll az ajánlat.  
\- Köszi, tényleg… - csukta le Uruha a szemét. Nagyon fáradt volt. Az időeltolódástól is, meg mindentől.

Ruki aztán valahogy rávette, hogy menjenek át a hálószobába aludni, de a jetlag ott is utolérte Uruhát, és hiába aludt el már este hétkor, hajnalban arra ébredt, hogy farkas éhes és egyáltalán nem álmos. Kivánszorgott a konyháig – a feneke rettenetesen fájt – és kivett a hűtő ajtajából egy flakon kinakós tejet, amit a szívószállal gyorsan felszívott, majd leöblítette egy pohár vízzel. Ahogy ki akarta dobni a tejital dobozát, és félrebillentette a szemetes tetejét, meglátta a széttépett Slipknotos pólója maradványait, és akkor valami eltört benne.

A konyhaszéken ülve próbált egyszerre sírni és síri csöndben maradni, attól való félelmében, hogy Ruki is felébred, és meglátja, mit csinál.

Az maga lett volna a világvége.


	5. Jetlag

Reitát néha kicsit zavarta, hogy ő az egyetlen a bandában, aki nem él tartós és komoly párkapcsolatban. Ezt persze soha senki nem vetette a szemére, még a szülei sem - Reita pedig kissé paranoid módon ezt azzal kapcsolta össze, hogy az emberek fejében még mindig egy szörnyen sematikus és szögletes kép élt a switchekről. Az általános megítélés szerint a switchek olyan szubok, akikben valamiért nem alakulnak ki a szubokra jellemző ösztönök, és nem tudtak a született szociális nemük szerint elvárható módon viszonyulni az ellentétes szociális nemhez. Nem segített a helyzeten, hogy a "szociális nemi identitászavart" 1978-ig még a WHO is betegségként tartotta számon, és negyven év alatt az emberek hozzáállása nem sokat változott, különösen nem egy olyan konzervatív társadalomban, mint a japán.

Reita jelenlegi barátnője sokkal inkább egy ürügy volt arra, hogy békén hagyják, mint egy tényleges partner számára. Reita számára fontos volt, hogy olyan lányt válasszon, akinek van saját élete, karrierje, álmai, és nem fél attól, hogy mások mit gondolnak róla - ezért sokszor meg is kérdezték Reitától, hogy a barátnője is switch-e. A válasza minden esetben egy őszinte nem volt, amit így utólag már kicsit meg is bánt, főleg az olyan pillanatokban, mint amikor egy turnéról hazaérkezve nem várta senki a lakásban. A barátnője megírta neki ímélben, hogy elmegy a barátnőivel vidékre onsenezni egy kicsit, ezért nem is várta, hogy találkozzanak - az viszont meglepte, hogy a lány holmijai már nem voltak ott a fürdőszobában. Miután kezet mosott, felvette a postaláda kulcsát, és lesietett a földszintre, hogy kivegye a leveleit - és amikor a címzés nélküli borítékot megtalálta, már tudta, hogy mi lesz benne: a lakáskulcs, amit a lánynak adott, és esetleg egy rövid kis levél, amiben előadja, mennyire sajnálja. Reita el se olvasta a levelet, csak a kulcsot vette ki a borítékból, aztán ment a szemétbe a reklámújságokkal és a szórólapokkal együtt. Azonnal letiltotta a lányt minden létező szociális platformon. Könnyebben ment, mint gondolta. 

És Aoi persze pont ezt az időpontot választotta arra, hogy ráírjon, és megkérdezze, jó lesz-e a holnap este. Reita duzzugva vágta zsebre a telefonját. 

Szerette volna felhívni Uruhát, de nem akarta ráterhelni a problémáit és a sirámait. Az otthon az a hely, ami a dom számára a büszkeség, a szub számára pedig nyugalom forrása. A domok imádtak kérkedni a lakásaikkal, illetve tulajdonképpen mindennel, ami pénzen megvehető és elég nagy, mert ez annak a tükörképe volt, hogy milyen nagyvonalúan gondoskodnak a szub párjukról. A szubok pedig igazán csak az otthonuk négy fala között érezhették magukat biztonságban, csak ott lehettek felszabadultak, hiszen ez a hely volt az, ahol teljes egészében átengedhették a domjuknak a gyeplőt. Nem kellett döntéseket hozniuk, nem kellett azon gondolkodniuk, hogy megfelelően viselkednek-e, és a domjuk minden felelősséget levett a vállukról. 

Ahogy Reita végigdőlt a hálószobában az ágyán, és üres tekintettel a plafonra meredt, elképzelte, hogy a többiek a bandából mit csinálhatnak most. Kai nyilván a kislányaival játszik, akik fürtökben lógnak rajta, és meg akarják mutatni neki az összes rajzot, az összes gyurmafigurát, amit a távollétében készítettek. Kai közben sokatmondóan összenéz a feleségével, aki szégyenlős mosollyal a szája sarkában elfordul, bemegy a hálószobájukba, és kinyitja azt a szekrényt, amiben Kai a pálcáit tartja. Bár Kai nagyon ritkán beszélt a magánéletéről, Reita az egyik korábbi világ körüli turnén elkísérte egyszer várost nézni, és tisztán emlékezett arra, amikor Kai megállt egy kellékbolt kirakata előtt, ahol kézzel készített, faragott fogantyús, nagyon különleges pálcákat árultak. Sokáig nézte őket, és amikor Reita felajánlotta, hogy menjenek be, vegyenek egyet, Kai csak szomorúan megrázta a fejét: nem akarta, hogy egy rajongó véletlenül meglássa, ne adj' isten lefotózza őt egy hosszúkás, fekete ajándékzacskóval a kezében. Reita akkor, bár maga sem értette, mi ütött belé, megkérdezte, hogy Kai gyűjti-e a pálcákat, Kai pedig - aki máskor maga volt a diszkréció szobra - mosolyogva elkezdte mesélni, hogy milyen különleges példányai vannak otthon. Reita aznap délután többet tanult a vesszőzésről, mint egész addigi életében - Kai csak úgy kötetlenül mesélt neki, a különböző anyagú pálcák tulajdonságairól, hogy milyen nyomokat hagynak, hogy melyik keménységűt melyik testtájon érdemes használni, és Reita szinte ámulva hallgatta. Kai legalább akkora művésze lehetett a vesszőzésnek, mint a dobolásnak. 

Ami Aoit illeti, ő gyökeresen másképp viselkedett, mint Kai - sokkal nyíltabban és sokkal kéretlenebbül beszélt a szeánszairól, legalábbis azelőtt, hogy megnősült volna. Reita nem volt biztos benne, hogy Aoi túloz-e, vagy csak megjátssza magát, de sokszor igen brutális beszámolókat adott elő, amik látszólag a többieket is megdöbbentették. Aoi a fiatal lányokat szerette, akik legfeljebb huszonegy-két évesek lehettek, és igyekezett olyanokat válogatni, akik minél ártatlanabbak voltak, szeánszok terén gyakorlatilag kezdők. Aoi valódi kinkje a szub nevelés volt: élvezte, ha a partnereit a saját igényei szerint formálhatja, és megtaníthatja őket új dolgokra, kitágíthatja a határaikat. Ezért is döbbent meg annyira mindenki, amikor bejelentette, hogy megnősül, és a menyasszonya egy huszonnyolc éves nő, aki saját bárt üzemeltet. Aztán később, ahogy bemutatta a választottját a bandának meg a velük dolgozó állandó munkatársaknak, kezdett mindenkinek összeállni a kép: a nő hihetetlenül édes volt és simulékony, de azért csillogott a szemében valami bujtatott kacérság is. Attól kezdve viszont Aoi nem dicsekedett a szeánszaival, és a dominanciáját sokkal kifinomultabban mutatta ki: például azzal, hogy vett egy házat Naka-Meguróban, amit valószínűleg nem engedhetett volna meg magának, de mégis megtette. És ahogy lett esküvő, lett ház, lett rögtön gyerek is - épp úgy, ahogy a nagykönyvben meg van írva. Reita egyszerre találta ezt szórakoztatónak és irigylésre méltónak. 

Bármi jobb programnak ígérkezett volna, mint egyedül tölteni egy estét a jetlagtől szenvedve, de minél tovább volt egyedül, Reita annál dühösebb lett a volt barátnője miatt. Milyen pofátlan dolog valakivel a távollétében, levélben szakítani, és közben azt hazudni, hogy onsenezni ment a barátnőivel? Ahogy egyre nőtt benne a frusztráció, kiment a konyhába, és elővett egy dobozos sört a hűtőből - ez azonban csak olaj volt a tűzre. Lehuppant a kanapéra, bekapcsolta a tévét, és megkereste a 900 fölötti számozású fizetős csatornákat. Általában nem nézett pornót, egyszerűen csak a legdrágább csatornacsomagot vette meg, amiben a motorsportos műsorok és a kedvenc sorozatai szinkronosan szerepeltek, vagy alámondással, mert este már nem tudott figyelni arra, hogy feliratokat olvasson. A nagy csatornacsomag azonban együtt járt néhány specifikus pornócsatornával is: az egyiken általában szoftkór ment, és az is cenzúrázva, egy másikon valamivel keményebb szadomazo, a harmadikon pedig az extrém kinkek - kíváncsiságból Reita erre kapcsolt, de a kisbabának öltöztetett szub férfi látványától, ahogy egy nagydarab, lógó mellű nő éppen pelenkázza, azonnal tovább kapcsolt.

A BDSM csatornán a szokásos látvány fogadta: bőr pántokból álló felsőrészt viselő dom férfi fegyelmezett éppen egy szobalányjelmezt viselő lányt, aki a szoknyáját felhajtva tolta a kamera felé a pirosas-lilásra vert fenekét. Reita azon tűnődött, hogy vajon minden dom számára vonzó látvány-e egy ilyen vöröslő fenék. A szub barátnőivel sokszor beszélgetett arról, hogy mit élnek át egy-egy szeánsz alatt és után, de Reita sohasem volt még dommal, és bár a barátai többsége dom volt, valahogy hülyén vette volna ki magát, ha ilyen gyakorlatias kérdéseket tesz fel nekik. A legtöbb ember ezt egyszerűen csak tudja, vagy megtapasztalja, de Reitában nem úgy működtek az ösztönök, mint a monoszociális emberekben. Aoival lehet, hogy beszélgethetne erről - elvégre Aoi dominanciájának része a tanítás, és valószínűleg megértené, Reita mire kíváncsi. Talán tudna adni ötleteket, hogy hogyan válhatna jobb dommá a kapcsolataiban - olyanná, akivel a barátnője nem levélben szakít. 

Reitában még az is felmerült, hogy elmegy kurvázni egyet, így, az éjszaka közepén - vagy csak bevágódik egy szalonba, és bérel magának egy szubot egy órára, akin aztán rendesen kitöltheti a mérgét. Végül mégis inkább a sört választotta, és a kanapén maszturbálást, aminek az lett a vége, hogy elnyomta az álom, és hajnali három körül ébredt csak fel. A pornócsatornán most is szakadatlanul ment a műsor, ezúttal egy ágyhoz bilincselt szub fiú fenekébe nyomott valaki egy hatalmas fecskendővel tejnek látszó folyadékot, Reita pedig szinte azonnal megérezte az üvöltő fejfájását. A konyhába ment fejfájáscsillapítót keresni, és közben a telefonjával világított maga elé, amikor észrevette, hogy Uruha is online van.

_Jetlag?_ \- kérdezte mosolyogva.

_Neked is?_ \- válaszolt Uruha szinte azonnal.

Beszélgetni kezdtek. Megállapították, hogy mindketten a konyhában ülnek, egy frissen bevett fejfájás-csillapítóval, és várják a hatását. Aztán szóba került Kína, meg a turnézáró koncert, Uruha elmesélte, hogy vett pár könyvet a turné kelet-ázsiai lábára olvasgatni, Reita pedig elmesélte, hogy ő egy tajvani útikönyvet vett, és elmegy majd Kaijal várost nézni, ha lesz egy szabadnapjuk. Semmiségekről volt szó ugyan, de Reitának már ennyitől is jobb kedve lett.  

_Visszafekszem. Örülök, hogy dumáltunk_ \- írta végül Uruha, és Reita betett még egy integető matricát utána, de Uruha azt már nem látta. Reita pedig még magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint délután, amikor hazaérkezett. 


	6. Yakiniku

Aoi az új, hibrid autójával jött el Reitáért. Bár Reita felajánlotta, hogy menjenek mindketten taxival, hogy Aoi is sörözhessen, Aoi elvetette az ajánlatot azzal, hogy beszélgetni akar, és nem piálni. Így ráadásul egész úton dicsekedhetett az új kocsijával, hogy mennyire halk, és mennyire környezetbarát, és hát gondolni kell a fenntarthatóságra is - bár a Jaguar, az az igazi autó, de ha valakinek családja van, akkor elkezd már gondolkodni a gyerekei jövőjén is. 

A yakiniku étterem, ahová végül beültek, Reita szerencséjére nem csak bárányhúst tartott az étlapján. Aoi imádta a grillezett bárányhúst, de Reita nem volt különösebben oda az illatáért, ezért amikor Aoi elsorolta a rendelésüket a pincérnek, Reita még gyorsan hozzátette, hogy kérnek egy tálca vegyes kiotói marhahúst is. Aoi ezen meglepődött, de el is mosolyodott.

 

Privát asztalt kaptak, egy teljesen elkerített helyiségben, ami akár fél tucat embernek is kényelmes lett volna, Reita pedig egy kissé feszélyezve érezte ettől magát. Az asztal végén volt egy csengő, de máskülönben a pincérek csak akkor néztek be hozzájuk, amikor elkezdték felhordani az ételt. Teljes menüt ettek: rizzsel, káposztával, zöldségekkel, és rengeteg hússal, ami szép, egyenletes szeletekben sorakozott több különböző formájú tányéron, annak megfelelően szétrakva, hogy az állat melyik részéből származott. Aoi felajánlotta, hogy ő majd intézi a sütést, mert saját bevallása szerint már nagyon ért hozzá, Reita ezért csak ült a helyén, az asztal alatti lyukba lógatta a lábát, és figyelte Aoi kezét, ahogy beindította a gázmelegítőt az asztal közepébe épített fémrács alatt. 

\- Kipihented magad? - kérdezte Aoi mosolyogva.  
\- Nem is tudom... - csippentette két ujja közé Reita az orrnyergét. - Szerintem még eltart egy pár napig, amíg visszaállok. És te?  
\- Oh... - vigyorodott el Aoi. - Hana megkérte a nővérét, hogy vigyék át magukhoz a gyereket, úgyhogy elég szuper éjszakám volt. Ma meg elmentünk reggel együtt a kiscsajért - látnod kellett volna azt az örömet az arcán, ahogy megismert! Vigyorgott ezerrel, és ahogy felvettem, elkezdett kapaszkodni a hajamba. Az én kis majmócám!  
\- Cuki lehetett... - mosolyodott el Reita.  
\- Jajj, eszméletlenül édes... tényleg eszméletlenül édes... - csóválta meg vigyorogva Aoi a fejét. - Kicsit féltem tőle, hogy milyen lesz az életünk egy gyerekkel. Tudom, ez ilyen tipikus önző dom hozzáállás, hogy csak magamnak akarom a szubomat, és elvárom, hogy én legyek számára az első. És hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nincs hatással az életünkre, hogy szülők lettünk...  
\- De hát meg szoktátok oldani, nem? - kérdezte óvatosan Reita.  
\- Persze, meg nyilván ha nagyobb lesz, meg tudjuk majd vele értetni, hogy anya nem azért sikoltozik, mert apa bántja, meg hogy mikor ne jöjjön be a szobába, de nem csak erről van szó.  
\- Hanem? - kapta fel Reita az asztalról a söröspoharát.  
\- Hát... ezt így nehéz megfogalmazni... - fordult el Aoi egy pillanatra. - Mondjuk tudtam... és ezt mindenki mondta... hogy a nők, ha gyereket szülnek... az megváltoztatja őket. Meg persze az ember ízlése is folyamatosan változik, néha rá vagy kattanva egy kinkre, néha már megunod, mást próbálnál ki, de... igazából...

Úgy tűnt, Aoi zavarban van, amivel Reita nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni. Ahhoz képest, hogy ő akart Aoitól nőügyben tanácsot kérni, most nagyon furán vette ki magát, hogy Aoi kezd el a magánéletére panaszkodni. Hiszen Aoi házassága annyira tökéletesnek tűnt, annyira egymáshoz valók voltak a feleségével... Reita nem tudta mire vélni, hogy miért nem egy másik dommal beszél erről, mondjuk Kaijal, akinek már nyolcévesek az ikrei, jóval előrébb jár az apai és férji problémák megoldásában, és tudna pár hasznos tanácsot adni Aoinak. Hacsak nem olyan dologról van szó, amit Kai előtt szégyellne kimondani. 

\- Igazából? - kérdezte Reita, mire Aoi visszafordult felé, és a maga természetes közlékenységével folytatta:  
\- Igazából nem foghatom Hanára az egészet, mert én is megváltoztam... - jelentette ki a legkisebb tétovázás nélkül. - Vannak dolgok, amikre már nem vágyom vele kapcsolatban... amit nem vele akarok megélni. Talán mert féltem... ami hülyeség, mert az a nő, az a nő egy másik emberi lényt volt képes kitolni magából, és másnap már sürgött-forgott, én belehaltam volna, de ő nem... ő sokkal erősebb. De valahogy máshogy nézek már rá. Mást várok el tőle, mint eddig. És ezt ő is megérezte, és zavarta, és zavarja most is. Úgy érzi, hogy már... nem tud tökéletesen kielégíteni.

Reita nem tudta, hogy erre mit mondhatna, ami nem tapintatlan, ezért inkább zavarában a sörét kortyolgatta. 

\- Azt hiszem, eljött az ideje annak, hogy magam mellé vegyek egy második szubot... - jelentette ki Aoi sima hangon.  
\- És Hana-chan mit szól ehhez? - kérdezett vissza Reita kissé pikírten.  
\- Ó, Hana nagyon egyetértett velem ebben, sőt, igazából ő kezdeményezte, hogy beszéljünk erről... - billentette oldalra a fejét egy szórakozott, büszke kis mosollyal. - Nagyon magas az érzelmi intelligenciája, tudod? Azonnal ráérez mindenre, ki nem mondott szavakból is. Szóval végső soron ő vetette fel, hogy esetleg... kibővíthetnénk a családunkat.  
\- És nem lenne féltékeny? - hitetlenkedett Reita, és somolyogva lehúzott egy nagyobb kortyot a sörből.  
\- Azt mondta, hogyha egy másik nőről lenne szó, akkor igen, de egy férfit el tudna fogadni maga mellett. Úgyhogy... részben ezért is, de rád gondoltunk.

A korty sör egyik fele Reita orrán jött ki, a másik felét félrenyelte, és miközben egy szalvétával megpróbálta rendbe tenni az arcát, veszettül köhögnie is kellett. Aoi türelmesen nézte közben, egy pillanatra sem engedte el a tekintetével, és az a tekintet félreérthetetlenül azt sugallta Reitának, hogy bizony minden szavát  véresen komolyan gondolta. Reita ezért nagyon gyorsan végigpörgette magában a lehetséges reakcióit, majd figyelembe véve Aoi jellemét és dominanciáját, nem látott más lehetőséget, minthogy bocsánatot kérjen. 

\- Ez most... - krákogta - ...nagyon váratlanul ért, ne haragudj.  
\- Már egy ideje szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy mit szólnál hozzá... - harapta össze Aoi az ajkait. - Hana is állandóan sürgetett, én meg... valahogy sosem volt jó az időzítés. Aztán azt mondta, hívjalak át magunkhoz, és beszéljük meg együtt, de én nem akartalak letámadni ezzel. Gondoltam, inkább beszéljük meg négyszemközt először.   
\- De Aoi, te... - Reita gondolatai sebesek és zavarosak voltak, de azt biztosan tudta, hogy figyelnie kell a szavai megválogatására: - ...én nem is tudtam, hogy te... a férfiakhoz is... 

Aoi kissé ingerülten megvonta a vállát. 

\- Neked is csak barátnőid voltak eddig, legalábbis akikről én tudok... - jegyezte meg halvány méltatlankodással. - De ez nem jelent semmit, nem igaz?  
\- Nem, tényleg nem... - öblítette le a krákogástól érdes torkát egy korty sörrel Reita. - Valahogy a nőkkel egyszerűbb. Kezdeményezni, meg megtalálni a hangot...  
\- Ugye, ugye? - mosolyodott el Aoi. - Bennem sem merült fel soha, mint opció, hogy férfi szubot válasszak, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy koncepcionális szinten elvetném. Persze, ha nem akarsz, nem kell lefeküdnöd velem. A szex a dominanciámnak csak egy része, de a kapcsolatunk nem elsősorban erről szólna.  
\- Hanem miről? - kérdezte Reita, és remélte, hogy a hangjából Aoi kíváncsiságot hall ki, nem pedig cinizmust.  
\- Nézd... - Aoi elfordult egy pillanatra, és látszik az arcán, hogy nagyon próbálja ő is udvariasan és bántó élek nélkül szavakba önteni a gondolatait. - Ha visszagondolok az elmúlt évekre... márpedig elmúlt évekből sok van, mert lassan több, mint tizenhét éve ismerlek, azt látom, hogy te folyamatosan küszködsz, hogy nem tudsz igazán... önmagad lenni a kapcsolataidban. Vannak ezek a barátnőid, jönnek-mennek, de kicsit olyan érzés volt látni őket veled, mintha... ők lennének a te biztonsági játszmád. Ne haragudj, lehet, hogy rosszul fogalmazok, de próbálok a lényegre térni... - szabadkozott Aoi.  
\- Oké... - bólintott Reita, némiképp értetlenül.  
\- Szóval... - Aoi vonásai ellágyultak - ...látszik rajtad, hogy szeretnél családot, szeretnél elköteleződést, imádod a gyerekeket, de közben folyamatosan olyan csajokat találtál meg, vagy olyan csajok találtak meg téged, akiknek a homlokukra volt írva, hogy csak átmeneti megoldásnak tekintenek téged. Volt köztük nem is egy golddigger is, és úgy tűnt, hogy te ezt nem is akarod észrevenni...  
\- Észrevettem... - sütötte le a szemét Reita.  
\- Szerintem te ennél többet érdemelsz, Rei... - jelentette ki komoly hangon Aoi. - Szerintem lassan te magad is kezdted elhinni, hogy nem érdemelsz jobbat ezeknél a libáknál, de ez nem igaz. Te egy fantasztikus, nagyon jó fej, nagyon jószívű és értelmes srác vagy, ráadásul nagyon vonzó is, és én mindig is nagyon kedveltelek. Szerintem nagyon sok közös is van bennünk... - Aoi tartott egy kis szünetet, és közben biztató mosolyt küldött Reita felé. - Örülnék, ha a családom tagja lennél. Persze, nem kellene hozzánk költöznöd... ha nem akarsz. Meg ez nyilván egy folyamat, szóval nem akarlak már az elején azzal letámadni, hogy felvennélek a családi regiszteremre... 

Reita nyelt egy nagyot - ez sokkal komolyabbnak hangzott annál, mint amire a beszélgetés elején számított. Persze, Aoinak a saját szempontjából igaza volt: Reitának csak olyan barátnői voltak, akikkel sosem terveztek hosszú távra, és inkább csak a testi igényeikről szólt a kapcsolat, ritkábban valami barátságféléről is. De amit Aoi felvázolt neki, az jóval komolyabb dolog, mint egy alkalmi partneri viszony, vagy egy barátság extrákkal. Ha egy dom felvett egy szubot a saját családi regiszterére, az ugyanolyan komoly köteléket képezett közöttük, mint egy házasság vagy egy örökbefogadás. Reita belegondolt, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha fel kellene vennie Aoi nevét, és szilveszterkor Aoi szüleihez menne haza, Aoi feleségével és a közös gyerekeikkel együtt - és ettől görcsbe rándult a gyomra. 

\- És mi van akkor... - dobolt idegesen Reita ujjaival a söröspohár oldalán - ...ha én... saját családot szeretnék?  
\- Úgy érted, saját gyereket? - kérdezte Aoi.  
\- Mondjuk... - vonta meg a vállát Reita.  
\- Úgy tudtam, hogy ez szóba fog kerülni... - csóválta meg Aoi zavartan a fejét. - Hana megmondta előre... hogy neked ez egy sarkalatos kérdés lesz. Az ő részéről ez is rendben van. Én még... nem tudom, hogy hogyan álljak ehhez hozzá, megmondom őszintén neked. El tudok képzelni olyan szituációt, amiben annyira... - összefonta mindkét kezén az ujjait, és jelzés értékűen megrázta a kezeit, utalva ezzel arra, hogy milyen szoros összetartozásra gondol - ...amiben annyira szoros kötődést alakítunk ki egymással, hogy már nem zavarna.  
\- Megosztanád velem a szubodat? - kérdezte Reita csodálkozva, de Aoi szeme erre élesen megvillant.  
\- Nem, Rei... - csóválta meg Aoi a fejét. - Utasítanálak rá, vagy engedélyt adnék neked, hogy lefeküdj a feleségemmel. De ez nem osztozkodás lenne, ne értsd félre.  
\- Úgy érted... - csuklott el Reita hangja.  
\- Igen, szubként kellene élned... - bólintott Aoi. - Nekem ez nem megy másként. De képes lennél rá, nem? 

Reita erre nem tudott mit felelni. Igen, elvi szinten képes lenne rá, hogy csak az egyik szociális nemét élje meg, és tulajdonképpen most is ezt csinálja, hiszen mindig ő a dom a kapcsolataiban. Elvi szinten nincs akadálya annak, hogy szubként éljen, a lehetősége megvan rá, és valahol, mélyen legbelül, valószínűleg a szub ösztönei és biológiai késztetései is. Reita felismerte magában a szubokra jellemző belső tulajdonságok egy jelentős részét, és valószínűleg ezek léte akadályozta meg abban, hogy igazán és hitelesen tudjon domként élni és partnere lenni egy szubnak. Aoi rátapintott a lényegre, vagy ha nem ő, akkor a felesége: Reita valóban elhitte, hogy ő nem _elég_ , nemelég _jó_  egy szubnak, és ezért a párválasztásban sem tette túl magasra a lécet. Ez a gondolat pedig mélyebben elkeserítette, mint számított rá - talán azért, mert ilyen mélységig sosem gondolkozott el ezen. 

\- Tényleg nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak... - hajtotta le zavarában ösztönösen a fejét.  
\- Ne mondj most semmit... - nyugtatta meg Aoi, de nem mosolygott közben, mintha jelezni akarta volna, hogy nem bagatellizálja el a helyzetet. Reita látta, hogy Aoi a kezét nézi, de végül nem érintette meg, hogy ne befolyásolja ezzel. - Csak gondolkozz el rajta.  
\- Félek, hogy... - csúszott ki Reita száján, és hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogyan fejezze be a mondatot - ...hogy ez... esetleg károsan befolyásolná a munkát. A bandával, mármint.  
\- Miért gondolod? - vonta fel Aoi a szemöldökét. - Ruki és Uruha is teljesen normálisan kezelik a kapcsolatukat. Amikor dolgoznak, akkor nem élnek magánéletet. Én nem hiszem, hogy ez nálunk probléma lehetne. 

Reita kifogyott az érvekből, és ettől még jobban sarokba szorítva érezte magát, mint eddig. 

\- Oké... - bólintott. - Át fogom gondolni. Mennyi időt kapok?  
\- Amennyire szükséged van... - felelte Aoi magától értetődően. - Nem akarok addig mélyebben belemenni, amíg nem tudod biztosan, hogy ezt akarod-e te is. És részemről nincs semmi probléma, ha azt mondod, nem. Elfogadom.... elfogadjuk, ha így döntesz.  
\- Mi van akkor, ha igent mondok? - kérdezte kissé riadtan Reita.  
\- Akkor sokat fogunk beszélgetni... - mosolygott Aoi joviálisan. - Mindenen végigmegyünk, listákat írunk, lefektetjük a szabályokat, meghúzzuk a puha és a kemény határokat. Aztán teszünk egy próbát, és megnézzük, hogyan tudunk együtt működni. Hogy ez jó-e neked, ilyesmit vártál-e, erre van-e szükséged. Még sosem volt dom partnered, ugye?  
\- Nem... - ismerte be Reita egy fejrázással.  
\- Bármikor kiszállhatsz... - bíztatta Aoi. - Bármikor mondhatod azt, hogy meggondoltad magad. Lépésekben haladnánk. Nekem sem volt még férfi szubom, de van elképzelésem, hogy hogyan bánnék veled. És szerintem... - Aoi szeme megvillant, és egy kicsit megnyalta a száját - ...neked is tetszene... 

Aztán a beszélgetés kínos részének egy pillanat alatt vége lett, ahogy Aoi a már felmelegedett grillrács tetejére kezdte el pakolni a nyers húsdarabokat. Reita kért magának még egy sört, és hagyta, hogy Aoi neki is megsüsse a húst, és a tányérjára szedje a már elkészült falatokat. Azután hagyta, hogy Aoi kifizesse a számlát, és azt is hagyta, hogy hazavigye. Közben végig azon izgult, hogy Aoi ne akarja megérinteni, ne akarjon búcsúcsókot adni neki, ne nyúljon hozzá, és ne akarjon feljönni a lakására. Aoi azonban semmi ilyet nem tett. 

Aoi igazi gentleman volt, és miután kitette Reitát a lakása előtt, hazament a feleségéhez és a gyerekéhez. Reita pedig magára maradt a fejében zúgó megannyi kusza gondolattal, amit nem segíthetett neki kibogozni senki. 

 


	7. Jiufen

Reita minden látható ok nélkül volt feszült, legalábbis a többiek csak ennyit érzékeltek belőle. És valóban nem volt oka annak, hogy feszült legyen, mert Aoi nem türelmetlenkedett, nem sürgette, nem hozta fel újra a témát - normálisan viselkedett Reitával, úgy, ahogy szokott. Reita valószínűleg ezért is érezte rosszul magát annyira: mert úgy érezte, Aoi elvárja tőle, hogy ne gondolkozzon sokáig, és döntse el, mit akar, de úgy érezte, túl sok még a fehér folt, a megválaszolatlan kérdés.

Próbálta felidézni magában, hogy Aoi mutatott-e valaha irányában hajlandóságot, de erre sem tudott egyértelmű igennel vagy nemmel felelni. Aoi szívesen ugratta az embereket, és tette ezt különösen szívesen a színpadon - sokszor odaállt Reita mögé, rámosolygott, belehajolt az arcába, vagy megpengette a basszusgitárját, de Aoi mindenkivel így viselkedett - Uruhával is, pedig Uruha még ráadásul Rukihoz is tartozott, Rukit pedig nem hogy nem zavarta Aoi színpadi viselkedése a szubjával, hanem még büszkén mosolygott is rajta - aztán persze ő is odament Uruhához, és megfejelte Aoi flörtölgetését azzal, hogy ruhán keresztül megtapogatta Uruha mellbimbóját, vagy belenyalt a fülébe. Amikor dolgoztak, Aoi profi volt, és úgy tűnt, száz százalékosan függetleníti magát a hétköznapi énjétől. 

A hétköznapi Aoi pedig jóval visszafogottabb volt a színpadi Aoinál. Szerteágazó és sokszínű baráti kört ápolt, a volt osztálytársaktól kezdve a nála jóval fiatalabb zenésztársakig. Amikor néha kettesben voltak Reitával - erre korábban is akadt példa szép számmal - akkor mindig jókedvűnek és felszabadultnak tűnt, viccelődött, néha meg is érintette Reitát - ami különös, idegen érzéssel töltötte el, és maga sem tudta eldönteni, hogy kellemessel vagy kellemetlennel. És ezen a ponton Aoi jellemének és viselkedésének elemzése megrekedt, mert Reita ezután már csak a saját bizonytalanságával kapcsolatban akart dűlőre jutni. Vonzónak találta-e Aoit? Igen, abszolút. Reitának nagyon tetszett, ahogy Aoi öltözködik, a lezsersége, hogy smink nélkül is jóképű volt, sőt, csak smink nélkül tudtak igazán a sármos arcvonásai megmutatkozni. Aoi ápolt, szépek a fogai, csöppet sem kellemetlen a testszaga, legalábbis turnékon Reita sosem érezte őt büdösnek, leizzadva sem. Ezt a gondolatot aztán tovább költötte magában, és arra próbált rájönni, hogy vajon tetszene-e neki, ha egy más szituációban megérezné a testszagát. A domoknak állítólag szeánszok során nagyon erős és jellegzetes feromonillatuk van, és Reita nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a kérdést, hogy Aoinak vajon milyen illatú lehet a meztelen bőre, amikor igazán belelovallja magát egy szexuális szituációba.

És itt jött a következő dilemma: ha figyelembe vette azt, hogy Aoi objektíven nézve vonzó férfi, vajon ez egyet jelentett azzal, hogy vonzódott is hozzá? Mert Reita épp az ellenkezőjére gondolt: Aoi valami megmagyarázhatatlan módon taszította őt. Nem mint embert, és nem mint barátot, hanem mint potenciális partnert. Reita sokszor fenyegetve érezte magát Aoi jelenlétében, mert bár a legtöbb dom ismerőséből Reita úgy olvasott, mint egy nyitott könyvből, Aoi mégis valahogy megfoghatatlan volt a számára. Sosem tudta pontosan, hogy Aoi mire gondol valójában - nem mintha Aoi ne lett volna mindig kendőzetlenül őszinte, de sokszor voltak váratlan húzásai. Az egyik ilyen az volt, amikor Aoi néhány éve majdnem otthagyta a zenekart - Reitát az nagyon szíven ütötte. Akkor már egy ideje feszült volt Aoi viszonya Rukival, és emiatt Uruhával is - Reita látta rajta, hogy mellőzöttnek érzi magát, hogy nem kap elég szerepet, elég szólót, és pláne lehetőséget arra, hogy a saját stílusát is megmutathassa, de a konfliktus komolysága csak akkor jutott el hozzá, amikor a tizedik évfordulós koncert előtti megbeszélésen Ruki és Kai már arról egyeztettek az operatőrökkel, hogy ne vegyenek túl sok közelképet Aoiról, mert a DVD megjelenésekor már úgysem lesz benne a bandában. Reita akkor úgy érezte, hogy ez az egész a semmiből jött, minden előzmény nélkül - aztán Aoi ugyanilyen váratlanul előrukkolt három éve egy kupac esküvői meghívóval, minden előjel nélkül alapított egy saját lemezkiadót és produkciós irodát, majd ki tudja, milyen pénzből, de megvette Hakuei házát is a város legjobb részén. Reitában felmerült, hogy csak ő nem ismeri talán eléggé Aoit, vagy nem figyelt oda rá korábban, de tudta, hogy ez nem igaz: Reita nagyon is figyelt mások rezgéseire, és a bandából mindenkinél több időt töltött Aoival a munkán kívül. 

Ha visszagondolt a yakiniku étteremben folytatott beszélgetésükre, hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, annyira abszurd volt maga a szituáció. Miért akarná Aoi pont őt, amikor bárki mást is megkaphatna? Ráadásul második szubnak, amit Reita bárki mással kapcsolatban felháborítónak tartott volna. Persze nem volt ritka az ilyesmi, a jómódúbb domok - vagy épp ellenkezőleg, a legnagyobb szegénységben élők - között előfordult az, hogy az életmódjuktól függően két vagy több szubbal is tartós kapcsolatban éltek, és léteztek ennek formátumai. A leggyakoribb ilyen formátum a távkapcsolatok fennmaradási szándékából adódott, és ritkábban abból, hogy a dom egyfajta háremet akart kiépíteni maga körül. Tudatosan nézve Reita értette Aoi szándékait, de azt nem értette, hogy fordult meg a fejében éppen ő - és a felesége hogyan támogathatta ebben. Reita ugyan látott olyan pornót már, amiben egy dom arra utasította a szubjait, hogy szexeljenek előtte, vagy az egyikkel kötöztette ki és verette meg a másikat, megalázás céljából, de Reita valahogy ezt olyan dolognak érezte, amit az emberek a való életben többnyire mégsem csinálnak. Hogy ő odaköltözzön Aoi házába, kapjon egy szobát, és utána hármasban csinálják esténként? Ez még az önérzetét is sértette volna. 

Ezzel pedig elérkezett a dilemma utolsó, és egyben legfontosabb kérdéséhez: fel tudná-e adni az egyik szociális nemét, teljes mértékben, ráadásul egy kapcsolat céljából? Mert bár Aoi rátapintott a lényegre, most is csak az egyik szociális neme szerint él, és sosem volt olyan kapcsolata, még alkalmi sem, amiben a személyisége mindkét oldala egyszerre lehetett volna jelen, de ettől még Reita úgy érezte, ha lemond a domságáról, azzal öncsonkítást végezne. És ezen a ponton gondolatban sosem jutott tovább.

Ahogy folytatódott a turné ázsiai lába, Reita azon kapta magát, hogy alig várja, hogy Kaijal elmehessen várost nézni. Megbeszélték már korábban, hogy a tajvani koncert előtti szabadnapjukon elmennek együtt Jiufenbe, rá is készültek, megvetették előre a vonatjegyeiket egy helyi stábtaggal, Reita kitanulmányozta az útikönyvet, Kai pedig szerzett egy térképet, amin a jobb kávézók és éttermek is fel voltak tüntetve. 

Bár a rettenetes nyári párában alig kaptak levegőt, a lebukást nem kockáztatva arcmaszkban ülték végig a vonatutat, és abban is mászták meg a város lépcsőit. Kai megállás nélkül fotózott a telefonjával, és bár Reita nem látta az arcát, a szeme állásából tudta, hogy Kai vigyorog, majd percenként elmondja, hogy "nézd, olyan, mint a Chihiróban!", és "ha itt bemegyünk valahová enni, disznóvá fogunk változni!"

Reitát azonban egészen más aggodalmak foglalkoztatták, és alig várta, hogy leüljenek valahová, hogy elmondhassa Kainak, mi nyomja a szívét. Nem csak mint barátnak, hanem mint a banda vezetőjének is. A kis hegyoldali lépcsőkről - a helyi staffosuk ajánlására - egy alagúton át kiértek egy hatalmas, impozáns, lampionokkal díszített teaházhoz, és épp időben érkeztek meg, mert szinte azonnal kaptak két helyet az ablak melletti pultnál. Oolong teát és ananászos süteményt kértek, és nézték a ködben gomolygó hegyoldalt. 

\- Kicsit olyan, mint otthon... - jegyezte meg Kai, és Reita nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csalódást hall-e a hangjában vagy sem, ezért csak bólintott. - Kicsit olyan, de mégis más.  
\- Van benne valami varázslat... - tette hozzá Reita.  
\- Csak aztán nehogy disznóvá változzunk! - nevetett fel halkan Kai.

Megkapták a teájukat, és Kai minden szögből lefotózta, a háttérben a ködös hegyoldallal és a tengerrel, mielőtt hozzálátott volna. Reita azt remélte, hogy Kai majd szóvá teszi a szótlanságát, de úgy tűnt, Kai jó turista módjára teljesen belefeledkezik a pillanatba. Így aztán Reita összeszedte a bátorságát, és két korty tea között kimondta:  
\- Aoi azt szeretné, hogy legyek a szubja. A második szubja. 

Kai erre olyan döbbenettel fordult felé, hogy Reita kénytelen volt elmosolyodni: ezek szerint Aoi ajánlata mást is váratlanul ért. 

\- Hűha... - fordult vissza Kai a teájához. - És te? Mit szeretnél?  
\- Nem tudom... - vonta meg Reita a vállát. - Veled akartam elsőként beszélni erről... elvégre ez mégiscsak olyan dolog, ami közvetlenül érinti a banda ügyeit.  
\- Nem hinném, Rei... - csóválta meg Kai a fejét. - Mármint, ne érts félre, megtisztelő, hogy kikéred a véleményem, de szerintem ez a ti magánügyetek. Elég felnőttek vagytok mindketten ahhoz, hogy ezt úgy oldjátok meg, hogy mi semmit se érzékeljünk belőle, ha ti nem akarjátok. Vagy pontosan annyit érzékeljünk belőle, amennyi ránk tartozik. 

Reita lehajtotta a fejét - mégis, mit várt? Aoi is ugyanezt mondta neki. Már van egy pár a bandában, és az ő magánéletük sem zavarta soha semmilyen formában a közös munkát. 

\- De nem az igazi probléma, ugye? - kérdezte Kai óvatosan.  
\- Nem... - csóválta meg Reita lassan a fejét.  
\- Rei, barátok vagyunk...  bármit elmondhatsz nekem...- mosolyodott el halványan Kai, és Reita ostobán érezte magát, amiért ilyen olcsó és szükségtelen érzelmi megerősítésekre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy megnyíljon. A domok egymás közt nem így beszélnek, jutott eszébe.

Így aztán elmondott mindent. Elmesélte az egész vacsorát, majd a lefelé kígyózó gondolati spirálját, és a kétségeit önmagával kapcsolatban, kendőzetlenül. Kai teája kihűlt, a süteménye érintetlenül feküdt a tányéron, olyan feszült figyelemmel hallgatta Reita beszámolóját, és néha vissza-visszakérdezett, hogy Reita lássa: nem csak figyel, de el is gondolkodik a hallottakon. Reita néha megbökte a telefonja kijelzőjét, csak hogy ellenőrizze, nem ereszti-e túlságosan bő lére a mondandóját, de a végén maga is meglepődött, hogy negyed óra után kifogyott a gondolatokból, az érvekből és ellenérvekből. Már csak arra volt kíváncsi, hogy Kai mit szól mindehhez. 

\- Nekem ez egy nemnek hangzik... - foglalta össze Kai a véleményét sommásan.  
\- Nem egyértelmű nem... - szabadkozott Reita. - Mármint, lehet hogy kíváncsi lennék rá... és lehet hogy tetszene. Csak valahogy...  
\- Aoi miatt? - kérdezte Kai óvatosan.  
\- Igen... - ismerte be Reita szégyenkezve. - Igen, azt hiszem.  
\- Mi a gondod Aoival?

Reita kinézett az ablakon, és sóhajtott egy mélyet. 

\- Nem is tudom... talán az, hogy olyan... _tolakodóan dom._  
\- Aoi egyáltalán nem tolakodóan dom! - Kai szinte hátrahőkölt a meglepetéstől. - Miből vontad ezt le?

Reita sarokba szorítva érezte magát. Lehet, persze, sőt, szinte biztos, hogy Aoi egészen máshogyan viselkedik Kaijal, mint Reitával. És valószínűleg Kai is erre a következtetésre jutott, mert óvatoskodva visszakérdezett:

\- Nem lehet, hogy csak azért érzed tolakodónak a domságát, mert... a szub részed... fél tőle?  
\- De... - tűnődött el Reita. - De, lehet. Egy kicsit félek tőle, ez igaz.  
\- Rei... - mosolyodott el Kai szélesen, és egy pillanatra Rei hátára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa a mozdulattal - ...akkor minden rendben van. Ha egy kicsit félelmetesnek találod, az...  
\- ...normális? - kerekedtek el Reita szemei. 

És akkor hirtelen elkezdett összeállni a fejében a mozaik. Tudta - persze, hogy tudta, hiszen szubokkal járt eddig is - hogy a legtöbb szub egy számára vonzó dom jelenlétében félelem-feromonokat kezd kibocsátani, hiszen végső soron arra vágyik, hogy a nagy és erős dom a védelmébe vegye, hogy megdicsérje, megjutalmazza, és a szükséges, megbüntesse - vagyis törődjön vele. A félelem a vonzalom egyik biokémiailag ösztönös jele volt: a félelem vette rá a szubot, hogy úgy viselkedjen, amivel a domjának kedvez. Uruha is félt Rukitól, ezt a kapcsolatuk elején többször is szóvá tette Reitának, pedig aztán Rukiban igazán nem volt semmi félelmetes, ahogy Kaiban sem. Reita gyorsan végigpörgette a fejében azokat a domokat, akiket közelről ismert, és a tulajdon édesapján meg Aoin kívül senki se jutott eszébe, aki mellett úgy érezte volna magát, mint aki tojásokon lépked. De azért lett volna ilyen óvatos és visszahúzódó, mert ösztönösen igyekezett megfelelni annak a domnak, aki számára fontos? Ez eddig sosem merült fel benne. 

\- Ez... - nyelt egy nagyot - ...a szuboknak... természetes?  
\- Persze, abszolút! - mosolyodott el Kai. - Természetes, és ösztönös is. És ez jó dolog!  
\- De... - sütötte le zavartan a tekintetét Reita - ...hogy lenne ez jó dolog? Hogyan tudnék megbízni valakiben, akitől félek?  
\- Hát most jót kérdeztél... - vakarta meg Kai a fejét. - Lehet, hogy erről Uruhával kéne beszélned inkább, mert nekem erre... nem igazán van rálátásom. De otthon mi Mizukival... mi úgy vagyunk, hogy... ő felajánlja nekem a bizalmát, és én nem élek vissza vele, emiatt a kötelékünk egyre erősebbé válik. A félelem nem feltétlenül negatív dolog, lehet ez egyfajta izgalom is... hogy ma vajon mit talál ki a domom számomra? Hogyan tesz próbára, mire akar megtanítani? És félek az ismeretlen dologtól, és félek attól, hogy csalódást okozok, de a domom kedvéért megpróbálkozom vele, mert tudom, hogy jó hozzám, és nem ad több terhet nekem, mint amennyit el bírok viselni. Legalábbis valahogy így gondolkodhat egy szub.  
\- Tőlem még szerintem egyetlen szub sem félt... - jelentette ki csalódottan Reita, erre viszont Kai nem mondott semmit. Sajnos a némaságával többet mondott így is, mint ezer szóval.

\- Nézd... - vett Kai egy mély levegőt - ...szerintem ha érdekel a dolog, és Aoi nem taszít testileg, akkor tegyél vele egy próbát. Végülis ha még sosem volt dom partnered, akkor talán jobb, ha olyasvalakivel kezdesz, aki tapasztalt, és akiben emberileg is megbízol. Lehet, hogy nem való neked egy ilyen kapcsolat, de amíg nem próbálod ki, sosem tudod meg. Egy biztos, Aoi sosem élne vissza a helyzeteddel, ő nem ilyen. 

Reitának furcsa volt, hogy Kai ennyire jó véleménnyel van Aoiról, és azon tűnődött, hogy ő talán valamit nem vett észre, valami kimaradt számára a nagy egészből. De közben el kellett indulniuk vissza a vonathoz, és útközben már nem akarta folytatni a beszélgetést - a hangulat is elmúlt, és a magánszférájuk sem volt már biztosítva. A vonaton Tajpej felé már csak semmiségekről beszélgettek, és Kai a fotóit kezdte el átküldözgetni a feleségének és a lányainak. A szállodájukba folyosón pont szembe találkozott Uruhával, aki fáradtan mosolygott rá, mintha nem aludt volna már hetek óta. Reitának pedig ettől minden Aoival kapcsolatos gondolata elpárolgott.

\- Shima, jól vagy? - kérdezte halkan, mintha attól félne, hogy valaki hallgatózik körülöttük.  
\- Jól, csak... - Uruhának elcsuklott a hangja. - A hormonok. Tudod, néha egy durvább szeánsz után... időbe telik, amíg visszatermelődnek.  
\- Aha... - bólintott Rei. Ez megint olyan dolog volt, amiről neki nemigen lehetett fogalma. Sejtette, hogy Uruha és Ruki sokkal keményebb szeánszokhoz vannak szokva, mint amikben Reitának valaha is része volt, ezért nem is akarta felhánytorgatni a kérdést. - Nem pihennél inkább?  
\- Egész nap pihentem... - mondta Uruha elnézést kérő mosollyal. - Ilyenkor jobb, ha elkezdek visszarázódni. Holnap koncert, kicsit járok egyet előtte, hogy jobb formában legyek.  
\- Azért ne erőltesd túl magad... - mondta Reita búcsúzóul, és visszament a szobájába, hogy elvégezze a szokásos esti has- és hátizom-erősítő gyakorlatait, mielőtt lezuhanyozna és lefeküdne pihenni. 

A Kaijal folytatott beszélgetésnek hála, aznap sokkal könnyebben jött a szemére álom, mint az elmúlt napok bármelyikén. 


	8. Falling

Amikor lenézett a méregdrága, puha és rendkívül stílusos fekete bőrcipőjére, hányingere támadt. De tudta, hogy muszáj hordania, és muszáj elbüszkélkednie vele mindenkinek, aki magától nem veszi észre rajta. Elvégre ez Ruki ajándéka volt, egy tajvani cipészmester készítette gondos, türelmes kezekkel, finom bőrből, és egy vagyonba kerülhetett. Ilyet csak az a dom vesz ajándékba, aki nagyon szereti a szubját.

Uruha nem tudott visszaemlékezni arra, hogy mikor kezdett el félni Rukitól. Arra emlékezett, hogy eleinte nem félt tőle, hogy a szeánszaik inkább játékosabbak, könnyedebbek voltak, Ruki könnyű feladatokat szabott ki számára, és a végén mindig egymásba gabalyodva feküdtek az ágyon. Ruki nagyon szorosan magához ölelte, simogatta a vállát, megdicsérte, elmondta neki százszor is, ezerszer is, hogy milyen ügyes volt, hogy milyen értékes a számára. De minél többet gondolt vissza ezekre a szeánszokra, annál inkább úgy érezte, hogy a valóságban ezek sosem történtek meg, és az egészet csak álmodta, vagy beképzelte magának. 

Persze, Ruki nagyon jó dom volt. Gyönyörű dalokat írt, amiket - állítása szerint - Uruha inspirált, és szinte minden gitárszólót neki osztott, a nyilatkozataiban mindig nagyra becsülte az elszántságát, a munka iránti szenvedélyét, és a közös ismerőseik előtt is úgy kommunikálta le a viszonyukat, hogy nagyon büszke rá. A staffosaik, a menedzsereik, Kathy - aki mindkettejük személyes sminkmestere volt - azt látták, hogy Ruki világának középpontjában Uruha áll, és mindent köré szervez, mindent neki rendel alá. Egyedül Uruha érezte azt, hogy az ő tényleges igényei elsikkadnak ebben a színjátékban. 

Arra sem tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy mikor volt vele Ruki utoljára valóban figyelmes és törődő, ahogy azt sem tudta felidézni magában, hogy mikor és mitől kezdett el másmilyen lenni. Valami halványan élt az emlékeiben arról, hogy akkor történhetett, amikor újra összejöttek, vagyis olyan 2005-6 tájékán, és az is rémlett neki, hogy Ruki féltékeny volt... nagyon féltékeny. Uruha ezt akkoriban nagyon vonzó tulajdonságnak gondolta, hiszen csak az lehet igazán féltékeny, aki szereti a másikat. Amikor Ruki megragadta a haját, és szigorú tekintettel azt mondta neki:  _te csak az enyém vagy_ , Uruha még lélegezni is elfelejtett. Úgy érezte, végre fontos valakinek, valaki végre igazán és teljesen uralja őt. 

De azalatt a néhány év alatt, amit külön töltöttek, Ruki - legalábbis Uruha számára úgy tűnt - gyökeresen megváltozott, és a szadizmus olyan formái kezdték el érdekelni, amelyek Uruha számára nem nyújtottak semmi örömet - legfeljebb egy csöppet sem kellemes megkönnyebbülést, amikor a szeánszaiknak végre vége szakadt. Uruha éveket csinált végig Ruki mellett úgy, hogy csak az utógondozást élvezte az egészből, és az is inkább egy lelki, mintsem testi örömérzettel társult, amiért kibírta, Ruki kedvéért kibírta, mert Rukit szerette, és mivel kibírta, nem okozott csalódást, nem volt rossz szubja Rukinak. Megérdemel egy kis törődést, egy kis simogatást. 

Amikor olyan társaságba kellett mennie, ahová Ruki nem kísérte el, rettenetesen félt és zavart volt. Ruki jelenlétében mindig összeszedett tud lenni, mert olyankor megvolt fölötte a kontroll, és megkapta azt a figyelmet, azokat a kísérő pillantásokat, amire szüksége volt. De a tény, hogy olyan emberek közé kell mennie, akik számára idegenek, és Ruki nem lesz ott, mint egy horgony, vagy támasz - nem figyeli őt, nem hallgatja azt, hogy mit mond... kétségbe ejtette. Végig feszengett Aoi mellett a taxiban, aki érte jött a lakásukra - mert Aoi már csak ilyen, és Ruki el is várja tőle, hogy ilyen legyen, a buli után pedig haza is hozza Uruhát, olyan állapotban, amilyenben elvitte. Uruha tudta, hogy nem bízhat Aoiban, mert Aoi is csak egy dom, és összejátszik Rukival - olyan, mint egy ideiglenes rabtartó, aki a börtönfelügyelő megbízásából képletesen láncon vezetgeti. A gitárosbulik az utóbbi időben csak erről szóltak számára, és bár az alkohol sokat oldott a feszültségein, teljesen nem szüntette meg őket. 

Így aztán többnyire csak mosolygott és udvariaskodott mindenkivel - Aoi az este igazi sztárja, és most, hogy már apa lett, be nem áll a szája, ha a gyerektéma szóba kerül. A zenészek többségének harmincöt-negyven körül már legalább egy gyereke van, Aoit pedig korábban többen is azzal cukkolták, hogy későn érő típus, és majd ha megtalálja az igazit, tudni fogja, mert minden _egészen_  más lesz, és hát nincs csodálatosabb pillanat egy dom életében, mint amikor a szubja gyereket szül neki. Uruhának már a könyökén jött ki Aoi nevetséges melldöngetése, és igyekezett minél messzebb kerülni tőle, úgyhogy végső soron a nők között kötött ki. Úgy érezte, szub férfiként ez szinte elkerülhetetlen egy ilyen buliban. 

A nőkkel remekül megtalálta mindig a hangot, a small talknak nem volt semmi tétje: arról beszélgettek, ki milyen koktélt szeret, és melyikben van a legtöbb, vagy a legkevesebb kalória. Uruha megnézte magának a lányokat: a többségük feketét viselt, igyekezett átlagosnak és védtelennek látszani, hátha valamelyik facér zenésznél pont lesz esélye - ezek a lányok minden buliban ott voltak, de Uruhának fogalma sem volt, kihez tartoznak, ki hozza őket ide. Akadtak közöttük visszatérő arcok, és néhány új is - az egyik ilyen új lány egy elképesztően magas sarkú, platformos cipőt viselt, amiből kikandikált a nagylábujja pirosra festett körme. Uruha észre sem vette, hogy azt a piros körmöt bámulja percek óta, amíg a lány meg nem mozdította a lábát - és Uruha csak akkor kapott észbe és emelte fel a tekintetét, amikor a lány már ott állt előtte. Alig múlt még el húsz éves, az arcbőre hibátlan volt, és valami kamaszos báj ült a vonásain, amikor elmosolyodott.

\- Tetszik? - kérdezte kissé kihívóan, majd a koktéljában úszkáló szívószál végét erotikusan a szájába vette.  
\- Mi? - pislogott meghökkenten Uruha.  
\- A cipőm - felelte magától értetődően a lány.   
\- Nagyon csinos... - nyelt egyet Uruha. - Biztos... nem lehet egyszerű járni benne.   
\- Még szaladni is tudok benne, ha kell! - mosolyodott el a lány. - Meg más dolgokat is...  
\- Oh... 

Uruha alig hallhatóan felnyögött, és hátrált egy kicsit - a lányt erős domináns kisugárzás kezdte körülvenni, és bármilyen kicsinek és törékenynek is tűnt eddig, Uruha azt érezte, hogy elkezd összemenni a jelenlétében, a lány pedig óriásira nő előtte. Hányas lehet az a cipő - harminchatos, harminchetes? Menekülhetnéke támadt az egész szituációtól, mert érezte, hogy nem ura az ösztöneinek, és ha a lány tovább szuggerálja őt, akkor valami el fog pattanni benne. Képes lett volna mindenki szeme láttára letérdelni a lány elé, ha az csettintett volna neki, és így negyven felé, tartós párkapcsolatban ez nem csak szégyenletes dolog lett volna, hanem egyenesen felháborító is. Hogy megőrizze az erényét, elkezdte a tekintetével Aoit keresni, majd miután nem látta sehol, egy halk bocsánatot mormolva elindult a mosdók felé.

A férfi és a női mosdó egy közös kézmosó helységből nyílt, Uruha pedig a tükör előtt megmosta a kezét hideg vízzel, majd egy papírtörlővel megszárogatta, és leitatta a homlokáról meg a tarkójáról az izzadtságot. A merevedése miatt a vizelés most mindenképp kellemetlen lett volna, így csak megpróbált egy kis levegőhöz jutni. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy a lány utána jön, és szinte halálra rémült, amikor meglátta a tükörben, hogy ott áll mögötte.  
\- Mi a biztonsági szavad? - kérdezte a lány, kísérteties mosollyal az ajkain.   

Uruha tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad... és tudta, hogyha megmondja a biztonsági szavát, azzal a beleegyezését is adja valamibe, ami ki tudja, hová vezet. De az izgalmi állapota mostanra addig fokozódott, hogy nem csak hogy nem bírt, de nem is akart már ellenállni a kísértésnek. Magában azt mormolta, hogy úgysem fogja megtudni senki. De abban a pillanatban az sem érdekelte volna, ha valaki megtudja. 

-  _Falling..._  - mondta ki az első szót, ami eszébe jutott. Úgy gondolta, hogy ez ebben a szituációban kifejezetten stílszerű.   
\- Befelé... - biccentett a lány a férfi vécé felé.

Uruha egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, de ahogy a lány kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, ő pedig közelebb lépett hozzá, a lány megérezte a hezitálását, és gyakorlatilag belökte az ajtón, olyan könnyedséggel, mintha csak egy idegen macskát tessékelne ki a lakásából. A vécé fülke keskeny volt, de legalább két méter hosszú, részben az épület adottságai miatt, részben azért, mert a férfiak többsége még a nyugati vécék előtt is állva szeretett vizelni. 

A lány elfordította a kulcsot, és elzárta ezzel a menekülés útját. Közelebb lépett Uruhához, majd egyszerre csak előre hajolt, és Uruha eleinte nem értette, miért, csak amikor a vécé fedele az ülőkének csattant. A lány erélyesen meglökte a vállát - de az is lehet, hogy csak megérintette, Uruha pedig követte a mozdulat irányát, és félig hátrálva, félig bukdácsolva a vécé fedelére zuttyant. A lány úgy tornyosult fölé, akár egy óriás. 

\- Szóval szereted a szép cipőket, hm? - kérdezte a lány, és Uruha szíve elkezdett össze-vissza verni, ahogy elöntötte a pánik és a szégyen. Ő most komolyan egy koszos, húgyszagú vécében ajánlja fel a behódolását egy még szinte kamasz dom lánynak, akinek a nevét se tudja, és akit nem több, mint negyed órája látott először? Miközben a bandatársa és a barátai odakint szórakoznak, és mutogatják egymásnak a családi fotóikat?   
\- I-igen... - felelte elhaló hangon.   
\- A tied is szép... - vigyorgott a lány, és egy pillanatra megvillantotta a fogait. - Ugye nem szeretnéd, hogy az a finom bőr megsérüljön? 

A lány már emelte is fel a lábát, a cipője tűsarka pedig ott volt már Uruha cipőjének orra fölött. A pánik második hulláma ekkor érte el Uruhát: nem mehet haza úgy, hogy egy női cipő sarkának nyoma van rajta, hiszen akkor Ruki levonja a következtetést, hogy nem vigyázott rá eléggé, és olyan keményen meg fogja büntetni, hogy könyörögnie kell majd, hogy hagyja abba. Nem, nem, a cipőnek nem eshet baja! 

A lány - fiatal kora ellenére - nagyon jól olvasott Uruha arcán, és azonnal felmérte a helyzetet, majd hamiskás mosollyal annyit mondott:  
\- Félted a drága cipődet, igaz? Nehogy a domod otthon megtudja, hogy nem vigyáztál rá...

Uruhát elöntötte a szégyen, és reszketni kezdett... az izgalomtól. Annyira rég beszéltek vele ilyen hangon, olyan rég nem szembesítették a saját vágyaival, hogy most elemi erővel kívánta azt, hogy a lány folytassa. A lány pedig akrobatikus ügyességgel elkezdte felhúzni a lábát, a cipője orrával végigsimított Uruha lábszárán, majd a combja belső oldalán is. A tűsarkát végül letámasztotta a vécé fedelére, a cipője talpát pedig lassan lefelé nyomta, egészen addig a pontig, amikor már a farmer anyagán át Uruha merevedését nem taposta vele. 

\- Tetszik, te mocskos kis disznó? - kérdezte kihívóan, és közben ragyogott a szeme az örömtől. Uruha felnézett rá, és rajongással telve eltátotta a száját. - Élvezed, hogy egy koszos, büdös vécében valaki a tökeidet gyümüszköli a cipőjével? Tudod, hogy hol mindenhol járhatott ez a cipő, hm? Vedd elő a farkad! Vedd csak elő! 

Uruha annyi időre emelkedett csak fel az ülőkéről, hogy remegő ujjakkal kigombolja a nadrágja derekát, lehúzza a cipzárját, majd a csípője magasságáig letolja a nadrágját az alsójával együtt. Fájdalmasan merev volt már, és bár szégyellnie kellett volna magát, az izgalma minden kétséget legyőzött benne. Amikor a lány közelebb jött hozzá, beállt a térdei közé, majd a jobb lábát addig emelte, amíg Uruha feje mögött a csempéhez tudta támasztani a platformos cipőtalpát, már tudta, mire megy ki a játék. A lánynak nem kellett volna utasítania se, már önkéntelenül is végigsimított a pipaszár vékony combokon. Nem tartozott a kedvenc kinkjei közé a nők kinyalása, de most nem is szexuális élvezetként, hanem feladatként tekintett arra, amit csinált: a lány le sem vette a bugyiját, csak félrehúzta a kis fekete anyagot, hogy Uruha hozzáférjen a nyelvével. Az íze sós volt és savanyú egyszerre, nem pont olyan, amilyenre emlékezett, de ebben a pillanatban ez sem zavarta. Nem mert magához nyúlni, mert a lány nem adott rá engedélyt, pedig érezte, hogy egyre közelebb kerül az orgazmusához: a lány belemarkolt a hajába, és hol meghúzta, hol pedig még jobban az ölére próbálta szorítani, néha már-már annyira, hogy Uruha levegőt is alig kapott. De tette a dolgát, és csak egyetlen egyszer nézett fel, amikor a lány kifejezetten kényszerítette rá: egy mobiltelefon fekete hátlapja nézett vissza rá a magasból, a lány pedig nevetve fotózni kezdte. A félelemtől és a sarokba szorítottságtól Uruha úgy érezte, menten el fog sülni. 

Aztán bekövetkezett a fordulat, amire számíthatott volna, de mégis meglepetésként érte: a húszéves lányok egy szeánsz során nem érik be annyival, hogy egy lelki szinten kielégüljenek. Uruha sem érte volna be ennyivel húszéves korában. Mégis, ahogy a lány levette a falról a lábát, lovaglóülésben a combjai fölé helyezkedett, a farka már a kezében volt, és a nyáltól csatakos bejáratához pozícionálta, Uruha fejében megszólaltak a szirénák.

_\- Falling!_  - szinte kiáltotta, vagy legalábbis kiáltotta volna, ha megtalálja a hangját. Még kétszer el kellett ismételnie, mielőtt a lány felegyenesedett volna - addig csak állt döbbenten a mozdulatban, mintha nem akarná elhinni, hogy egy pasas bemondja a biztonsági jelszavát pont a szex előtti pillanatban. 

De Uruha tudta, hogy ez az a pont, ahonnan még vissza lehet fordulni. Mielőtt esetleg hazavihetne egy nemi betegséget a Rukival közös otthonába, vagy a lány egy magzatot a méhében - mert ezek a húszéves lányok bizony a hónap harminc napján termékenyek. Mindemellett Uruha attól is félt, hogyha most nem bír ellenállni a kísértésnek, és megcsalja Rukit, akkor valami átszakad benne, és attól kezdve nincs megállás: újra meg fogja tenni, ha lehetősége kívánkozik majd. Márpedig azzal vége lenne a kapcsolatuknak, az életének, és a bandának is. 

\- Jól van... - mosolyodott el a lány. - Rendes szub vagy. Csak nem vagy képes megcsalni a domodat, nem igaz? Ezért jutalmat érdemelsz... 

Uruha nem kezdte el magyarázni a lánynak, hogy félreérti a helyzetet. Elfogadta a jutalmat, amit a lány felkínált neki, mégpedig hogy kiverheti a farkát, és ráélvezhet a lány csontos, vékony lábfejére. Közben eszébe jutott az a pillanat, amikor kamaszkorában először megmutatkozott a szociális neme, az iskolai focipályán: újra érezte az orrában a fű zöld illatát, és látta maga körül a zoknis, tornacipős lábakat, ahogy a labdát kergetik - Uruha pedig elbotlott. Akkor is, és átvitt értelemben most is.

Erre persze csak akkor jött rá, amikor vécépapírral letörölgette a lány lábfejét. Ha a lány ráparancsolt volna, akkor le is nyalta volna róla a spermáját, de önként már nem kért tőle ilyet. Még azt gyorsan megkérdezte tőle, hogy tehet-e valamit érte, mert hát a lány szempontjából ez az egész szeánsz még csak közepesen se lehetett kielégítő, de a lány addigra már a ruháját rendezgette, és azt mondta Uruhának, hogy ne fáradjon, semmi szükség rá. A szeánsznak vége volt, és Uruhának jólesett volna egy kicsivel több dicséret, esetleg egy csók vagy ölelés búcsúzóul, de az a pillanatnyi örömérzet, ami kiiktatta a fejében a haszontalan gondolatokat, elmúlt. A feszültség és a félelem pedig nem várt egy percet sem, visszacsorgott a testébe. 

\- Töröld le légy szíves a fotókat... - mondta a lánynak valamivel összeszedettebben.   
\- Oké. Nézd... - tartotta Uruha elé a telefonját, és mutatta meg, ahogy kijelöli a képeket és megnyomja a kuka formájú ikont. - Bocs, csak... nekem az emlékgyűjtés... a dominanciám egy fontos része.   
\- Semmi gond... - rázta meg Uruha a fejét. - Köszönöm, hogy kitörölted. Meg ezt az egészet is. Nagyon... jólesett.   
\- Ha gondolod, akkor jelölj be Line-on... - mosolygott a lány.

Uruha udvariasságból beolvasta a lány QR kódját, de tudta, hogy egy óra múlva már úgyis ki fogja törölni, hogy ne maradjon nyoma. És nagyon remélte, hogy soha többé nem találkoznak. 

Megállapodásuk szerint először a lány hagyta el a mosdót, két perccel később pedig Uruha is. Nézte az óráján, hogy mennyi időt volt távol, de úgy számolta, hogy kevesebb, mint negyed órát: Aoinak ez valószínű nem tűnt fel, és ha neki nem tűnt fel, akkor másnak sem. Alaposan kezet és arcot mosott, a mosdó szélén álló textil-szagtalanítóval alaposan befújta magát, mert ha a fekália szagát el tudja fedni, akkor a nemi izgalomét is. Aztán visszament a buliba a többiek közé, és nem ivott sokat, és uralkodott az arckifejezésein. Hajnali egy körül pedig, amikor Aoi megkérdezte, haza akar-e menni, engedelmesen azt felelte, hogy igen.

Őszintén remélte, hogy Ruki már alszik, mire hazaér.  


	9. Próbaidő

Reita még talán soha nem izgult ennyire egy baráti vacsora előtt - kétszer is átöltözött, mielőtt hívott volna magának egy taxit. Általában szokott vinni ajándékot a háziaknak, ha valaki az otthonába hívta meg vacsorára, de Aoiék esetében erről a látogatások sűrűsége miatt egy ideje már leszokott. Két éve Aoi vett egy vintage amerikai motort, és Reita hónapokon keresztül járt át Aoi garázsába legalább hetente egyszer, hogy szétszedjék és újra összerakják, miután megtisztogatták vagy kicserélték az alkatrészeit. Reita ezeket a délutánokat úgy fogta fel, hogy Aoival így lehetett kialakítani egyfajta férfias, baráti kötődést, ezért rászánta az időt a motorbütykölésre, annak ellenére is, hogy szívesebben töltötte volna a délutánt otthon, egyedül, egy könyvvel az ölében.  

De ez a mai alkalom más volt, tudta előre, hogy más lesz - ezért rendelt egy elegáns, fehér kalapdobozt vagy ötven fehér rózsafejjel benne - ezt semleges színnek gondolta, nem félreérthetőnek. Aoinak egy üveg skót viszkit vett - ezzel sem nyúlhatott mellé, mert Aoi szívesen kísérletezett a viszkikkel, és bár nem volt már éppen nagyivó, de néha-néha szívesen elkortyolgatott egy pohár jobbfajta italt. A kislánnyal kapcsolatban ötlettelen volt, az áruházban aztán egy képeskönyvre és egy plüssállatra beszélték rá, mert a kettő közül valamelyik csak elnyeri a tetszését. Reita bajban volt a plüss kiválasztásánál is, és végül a legkevésbé cuki, de leginkább élethű tintahalat választotta, óriási szempillákkal. 

Amikor a taxi megállt Aoiék háza előtt két sarokkal (Reita elővigyázatosságból sose mondott pontos címet), a szíve már a torkában dobogott. Kiszámíthatatlan, félelmetes helyzet előtt állt, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy hogyan is fog végződni ez az este. Kétszer is megnézte az óráját, hogy időben érkezett-e, mielőtt megnyomta volna a bejárati ajtó csengőjét. 

Aoi felesége nyitott ajtót, a karján a már eléggé álmoskás kislánnyal, és lelkendezve beljebb invitálta Reitát. Reita feltette az ajándékzacskókat a lépcsőre, miközben levette a cipőjét, és mire felpillantott, Aoi már ott állt előtte, széles mosollyal az arcán. A szokásos üdvözlő körök következtek: Reita először a kislány ajándékát adta oda Hanának, hogy ő eldönthesse, mikor adja oda neki, de Aoi felesége szinte azonnal kikapta a plüss tintahalat a zacskóból, és bábozni kezdett vele a kislánynak, aki némi nézelődés és forgolódás után rámarkolt, majd többszöri nógatásra, Reitának háttal fordulva elmormolt egy köszönömöt, aztán követelőzni kezdett, hogy az anyja tegye le, és eltotyogott a játékkal. 

Hana el volt ragadtatva a virágoktól, és pikírten megjegyezte, hogy Aoi bezzeg sose vesz neki virágot - Aoi pedig a viszkit csodálta meg, és azonnal fel is ajánlotta Reitának, hogy kóstolják meg együtt. Reitát mindig lenyűgözte Aoi és a felesége kapcsolata, ahogy mások előtt évődtek egymással - valamiért mindig azt hitte, hogy Aoi tradicionálisabb dom, aki elvárja, hogy a felesége ne üljön oda az asztalhoz, ha vacsoravendég érkezik. Meglehet, hogy csak az ő kedvéért nem tartották ezeket a tradíciókat, hiszen Aoi - és ezt nagyon sokszor, hangsúlyosan is elismételte már - Reitát szinte családtagnak tekintette, ahogy a banda többi tagját is. 

Az étkezőben három főre volt terítve az asztal, a kislány etetőszéke hiányzott mellőle - Hana aztán elmagyarázta, hogy már korábban megvacsoráztatta, de ilyenkor még hagyja játszani egy kicsit, mielőtt lefekteti. A vacsora alatt aztán többször is ki-be szaladgált, főleg miután ágyba tette a lánykát - elmagyarázta Reitának, hogy most próbálják az önálló alvásra szoktatni, ezért néha bemennek hozzá ellenőrizni, de egyébként hagyják, hogy feküdjön kicsit egyedül a sötétben és magától aludjon el. Aoi felesége igazi remekművet alkotott, szokás szerint - Reita nem győzte dicsérni, és többször is biztosította róla Hanát, hogy a főztje éttermi szintű. Aoi közben részletesen elmesélte, mi történt előző este a gitárosbuliban, melyik zenész ismerősükkel mi történt az elmúlt hónapokban, melyik zenekar min dolgozik éppen, és így tovább. Azután valamikor a desszert előtt Hana már mosolyogva lopózott vissza az asztalhoz, és tett le Reita elé egy kis ezüst kelyhet, benne egy ínycsiklandó külsejű, házi készítésű pudinggal. 

\- A kis angyalka végre édesdeden alszik! - sóhajtott fel boldogan, majd Aoi elé helyezte a második desszertet. Ő maga nem evett, csak leült a székére, összefonta a karjait, és kihívóan Reitára nézett. Reita kénytelen volt zavarában felvenni a kanalát, és egy falatka pudingot lapátolni a szájába.   
\- Nagyon... nagyon finom... - bólogatott hevesen, állva Hana pillantását.   
\- Örülök... - mosolyodott el Hana. - Na és, döntöttél már? 

Reita köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Aoi mélyet szusszant erre, megcsóválta a fejét, és ellenzőt formázva a tenyeréből eltakarta a szemét, mintha szégyenkezne.   
  
\- Hana-chan, megbeszéltük, hogy nem zaklatod... - nyögte szinte könyörögve.   
\- Fogd be a füled, Yuu... - jelentette ki erélyesen Hana, és Reita ezen jobban megütközött, mint Hana indiszkrét kérdésén. Elvégre egy szub nem szegülhet szembe a domja akaratával, legfőképpen egy vendég jelenlétében! Hana azonban nagyon komolyan Reitához fordult, és a szemébe nézve folytatta: - Tudom, hogy ez a kettőtök dolga, és nekem nincs beleszólásom. Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogyha miattam lennének kétségeid vagy aggályaid, akkor ne legyenek. Yuu-val mi ezt már többször megbeszéltük, és hidd el, én is benne vagyok. Nem kényszer a részemről, és téged sem akarunk kényszeríteni. De annyi időt töltesz nálunk, szinte már így is családtag vagy...  
\- Hana, ne befolyásold. 

Aoi ezúttal egészen más hangot ütött meg: nem volt hangosabb, nem volt erélyesebb, nem volt komorabb, vagy szigorúbb, vagy éppenséggel fenyegetőbb, de Reita életében először azt érezte, hogy egy bizsergés fut le a gerincén, amitől kénytelen volt megrázkódni: és ekkor látta, hogy Aoi felesége szinte tükröt tart a ficánkolásának, majd erővel kihúzza magát.  _Vagy úgy,_ gondolta Reita,  _szóval ilyen az, amikor egy dom utasít valamire?_ Miért nem tapasztalt vajon ilyet eddig? És miért töltötte el... kellemes bizsergéssel? 

Egy pillanattal később Aoi dominanciájának légköre eloszlott, ahogy mosolyogva fordult Reita felé:  
\- Rei, nem ezért hívtalak vendégségbe. Nem kell erről beszélnünk. Látom, hogy zavarban vagy.  
\- Nem, nem, dehogy! - szabadkozott Reita, majd Aoi felesége felé fordult: - Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Tényleg... kicsit nehéz elképzelni, hogy egy szub... önként hajlandó osztozni a domján. Mármint, nem úgy értem...   
\- Semmi baj, Rei! - mosolyodott el kedvesen Hana. - De tényleg nem kell aggódnod. Gondolod, számomra nem lenne izgató egy másik férfi a hálószobában?   
\- De... - Reita érezte, hogy kezd elvörösödni. - Te szereted a férjed. Nem zavarna, hogy... másvalaki is van az életében?   
\- Rei, nekem... ez a szubmisszivitásom része... - ismerte be zavartan Hana. - Ne haragudj, de nem tudom ennél világosabban elmagyarázni...  
\- Nem.... nem is kell... te ne haragudj... - hajolt meg kissé Hana irányába Reita. 

A beszélgetés ezen a ponton megfeneklett. Aoi valóban kinyitotta az ajándék viszkit, és kitöltött két pohárral - Reita jeget kért a sajátjába, a másik pohárba szóda került, de ezt nem Aoi itta meg: Aoi odavitte a feleségének, és úgy adta a kezébe, mintha azt akarná üzenni vele, hogy arra a pohár italra nagyon is szüksége van a nőnek. Egy darabig még udvariaskodtak egymással, de addigra nehéz hangulat telepedett rájuk, és Reita egyre inkább szeretett volna hazamenni. A legrosszabb félelmei igazolódtak be az estével kapcsolatban, és már csak szabadulni akart, nem érdekelte sem az ital, sem a vendégséggel járó udvariaskodás. 

Aoi ekkor kijelentette, hogy hazaviszi Reitát. Reita szabadkozott volna, hogy erre semmi szükség, különben is, Aoi ivott már... aztán rájött, hogy Aoi nem ivott egy kortyot sem a vacsora alatt. Reita ekkor indokolatlanul elkezdett izgulni, már pusztán attól a gondolattól, hogy kettesben fog autózni Aoival legalább huszonöt percen keresztül, mire hazaérnek. Annak ellenére is hevesen dobogott a szíve, hogy tudta, Aoi most is ugyanolyan úriemberként fog viselkedni, mint legutóbb - nem fog feltenni kellemetlen kérdéseket, és nem állítja majd kész tények elé. Miután többször is megköszönte a vacsorát Hanának, és elbúcsúzott tőle, szinte remegve ült be az autóba Aoi mellé, várva a zavart csöndet, ami majd rájuk telepszik... de Aoi ismét elővette a könnyed, fecsegős modorát, és ezzel nagyon hamar el is telt az idő. Aoi leparkolta a kocsit Reita apartmanháza előtt, de nem állította le a motort. Ettől a gesztustól Reita még jobban összezavarodott: tudta, hogy Aoi nem vár el tőle semmit, de Aoi helyében ő igenis elvárta volna magától, hogy tiszta vizet öntsön a pohárba... ezért a torkában dobogó szíve ellenére is megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjába, amikor azt kérdezte Aoitól:  
\- Feljössz? 

Aoi felé fordult, de Reita nem nézett rá: a kezeit nézte, ahogy a válltáskája pántját markolják. Aoi tekintete is a kezeire tévedt az arcáról, majd megfontoltan azt felelte:  
\- Nem hiszem, Rei. Haza kell mennem.   
\- Persze... - bólintott Reita, és elöntötte a szégyen. 

Aoi ekkor leállította az autót, és egy pillanatra felkapcsolódott a mennyezeti lámpa, majd a fénye halványulni kezdett és ki is aludt - csak a műszerfal fényei derengtek körülöttük halványan. 

\- Csak annyit akartam volna mondani... - kereste a hangját Reita - ...hogy szeretném... megpróbálni.   
\- Rei, nem kell most döntened... - csóválta meg Aoi a fejét. - Megbeszéltem Hanával, hogy ne hozza szóba, pont ezért.   
\- Már korábban eldöntöttem... - bólintott Reita, csak úgy magának. - Még Tajvanon. Csak szerettem volna négyszemközt elmondani.   
\- Értem... - bólintott Aoi.   
\- De szeretném leszögezni... - kereste Reita a hangját - ...hogy ez tényleg csak próba a részemről. Nem ígérek semmit. És tudom, hogy pofátlanság ezt mondani, mert olyan, mintha csak játszanék, vagy kihasználnálak kísérletezés céljára, de... nem tudom előre, hogy milyen érzés lesz, és hogy tetszeni fog-e az egész.   
\- Mondtam neked, Rei, hogy bármikor kiszállhatsz... - mondta Aoi lehangoltan, mintha zavarná, hogy bizonygatnia kell a szándékait.   
\- Tudom, hogy mondtad... - harapta össze az ajkait Reita. - De lehet, hogy nem fog tetszeni az, ahogy én ezt kitaláltam.   
\- Miért, hogy találtad ki? - simította hátra Aoi a haját a homlokából. A mozdulat türelmetlenséget sugárzott, de Reita mostanra eléggé összeszedte ahhoz a bátorságát, hogy végigmondja a kis monológját, amit napok óta dédelgetett magában.   
\- Szeretnék egy próbaidőszakot... mint egy ilyen bevezetést. Nem tudom megmondani előre, hogy mennyi időről lenne szó, de... szóval, én...   
\- Arra akarsz kilyukadni, hogy eleinte kettesben akarsz lenni velem, és Hanát hagyjuk ki ebből? - kérdezte Aoi, Reita pedig döbbenten meredt rá.   
\- Olvasol a gondolataimban? - kérdezte.   
\- Nem, de ez így természetes... - vonta meg Aoi a vállát. - Én is így képzeltem el.   
\- És semleges helyet szeretnék. Nem nálad, vagy nálam, hanem...   
\- Világos... - bólintott Aoi.   
\- És nem akarom, hogy bárki tudjon róla. A bandából, vagy máshonnan... - mondta Reita, mire Aoi szeme szinte sértetten fénylett fel. - Nem azért, mert szégyellem, vagy mert nem gondolom komolyan, csak... csak azt szeretném, ha lenne időm megszokni ezt a helyzetet. És ha mégsem nekem való, akkor nem akarom, hogy ez beszédtéma legyen.   
\- Beszéltél erről valakivel? - kérdezte Aoi, az ujjait megmozgatva a kormányon.  
\- Csak Kai-nak... - felelte Reita. - Te?   
\- Csak Hanának és a bátyámnak, de neki nem mondtam nevet, csak hogy egy ismerős szub az.   
\- Jó... - bólintott Reita. - Akkor ez maradhat így? Egy darabig?   
\- Persze... - felelte Aoi. - Sőt, megígérem, hogy Hana előtt is diszkréten kezelem majd a mi dolgunkat. Azt nyilván megmondom neki, hová megyek otthonról, de nem fogok beszámolni neki arról, hogy mit csinálunk. Kivéve, ha felhatalmazol rá.   
\- Oké... - bólintott Reita. - Köszönöm.   
\- Nincs mit... - mosolyodott el Aoi. - Akkor a héten egyik délelőtt találkozunk? Melyik nap jó neked?  
\- Délelőtt? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita.   
\- Hogy megbeszéljük a részleteket... - mosolyodott el elnézően Aoi. Reitának ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy végig kell beszélniük majd a szeánszok elméleti részét - valamiért erről mindig megfeledkezett. A barátnői nem igényeltek tőle ilyesmit, valószínűleg azért, mert Reita nem volt dom, vagy a szemükben nem volt  _igazi_  dom a kapcsolatuk szempontjából. A szeánszaik során általában improvizatív módon alakították, hogy mihez volt éppen kedvük, vagy mire voltak éppen hajlandóak, de Reita belátta, hogy férfiak között ez nem működhet ilyen egyszerűen, főleg úgy nem, hogy ő a szubmisszív fél.   
\- Legyen akkor a péntek... - javasolta Reita. - Ha ráérsz...   
\- Rá... - bólintott Aoi mosolyogva.

Reita már éppen el akart volna tőle búcsúzni, amikor Aoi levette a kezét a kormányról, és megfogta vele Reitáét, majd közelebb húzta magához. Reita nem értette, Aoi mit akar - megcsókolni-e a kezét, vagy a mellkasára húzni, de végül csak fogta Reita ujjait, finoman, meg sem szorítva őket, majd nagyon komolyan azt mondta:  
\- Köszönöm a bizalmadat. Ígérem, hogy nem leszek méltatlan rá. 

Reita ajkai remegni kezdtek. 

\- Most... most mit kellene mondanom? - kérdezte Reita félénken. - Van erre valami fordulat, vagy...  
\- Nem kell mondanod semmit... - szorította meg Aoi egy kissé a kezét, majd óvatosan le- és elengedte újra. - Ez nem egy szeánsz. De egyébként sem kell mondanod semmi olyat, ami nem kívánkozik ki magától.   
\- De... - szusszant idegesen Reita, ám Aoi bíztató mosolya elhallgattatta.   
\- Nincs "de", Rei... - mosolygott Aoi még mindig, de ezúttal is megváltozott a kisugárzása, és Reita elfelejtett vele vitatkozni is. - Menj, pihenj le, látom, hogy kimerült vagy. Péntek délelőtt majd találkozunk, úgyis be kell mennem az ESP boltba, és azt csak nyitás előtt tudom elintézni. Ha van kedved, gyere velem. Érted jövök majd kocsival.    
\- Oké... - bólintott Reita. 

Ezután zavarba jött, hogy mégis hogy kellene elköszönnie, de végül egy rövid jó éjszakáttal kiszállt Aoi autójából. Csak amikor a kocsi hátsó lámpáinak fénye befordult a következő sarkon, akkor ötlött eszébe: vajon most Aoi, ha hazaér, mit fog csinálni a feleségével? Meg fogja vajon büntetni a viselkedéséért? Hana vajon szándékosan provokálta a helyzetet, hogy Aoi megbüntesse később? 

Reita számára a szub-dom kapcsolatok legalább olyan misztikusak voltak a maguk különbözőségeiben. Nem ismert két egyforma domot, és nem ismert két egyforma párt sem, a dinamikájukat pedig már a romantikus regényekben sem mindig értette. Reitából nagyon sok olyan ösztön hiányzott, ami csak az egyik, vagy csak a másik szociális nemre jellemző. Miközben levetkőzött, és elkezdett fürdővizet engedni magának, azon tanakodott, vajon okos ötlet volt-e Aoi ajánlatát elfogadni. Mielőtt elindult volna hozzájuk vendégségbe, kissé úgy érezte, hogy Aoi jelenléte az életében egy szinten kikerülhetetlen. 

Bár Uruhát tartotta a legjobb barátjának, de az utóbbi években a barátságuk egyre inkább munkakapcsolattá vált - pedig Reita sosem érezte, hogy Ruki féltékeny lenne rá, vagy irigy a kapcsolatukra, ez talán inkább Uruha félelme lehetett, aki igyekezett nyilvánosan távolságtartóbban viselkedni Reitával, mint ahogy kamaszkorukban megszokták. És meglehet, Reita sem akarta Uruhát bajba sodorni Ruki előtt a félreérthető ragaszkodásával. 

A bandatársai közül egyértelműen Aoival töltötte a legtöbb időt kettesben, és bár Aoit sokkal inkább a munkatársának érezte, mint a barátjának, abban nem lehetett biztos, hogy Aoi hogyan gondol rá. Nyilván jobban kötődhetett Reitához, mint Reita hozzá, ha megfogalmazódott benne a lehetőség, hogy Reitát a családjába fogadja. 

Reita szeretett volna beszélni valakivel erről, de nem Kai-jal... Kai nem értette meg az aggodalmait. De fogalma sem volt, hogy Uruhát hogyan érintené, ha egyszerre csak előállna a hírrel:  _helló, mostantól én is szub vagyok, és Aoi a domom. Próbaidőre._

A kádban ülve már ott volt az ujja az Uruhával közös cset-ablak ikonján... aztán megindokolta magának, hogy miért is lenne rossz ötlet beszélnie erről.  


	10. Bomba

Rukinak rengeteg fotója volt Uruháról a telefonján. Valószínűleg nem ő volt az egyetlen dom, aki képes volt hatvan különböző mappában csoportosítani a szubjáról készül fotókat, de képek iránti megszállottsága nem korlátozódott kizárólag a szexuális szituációkban készítettekre. Abban a szerencsés helyzetben volt, hogy a párja hozzá hasonlóan félig-meddig közszereplőnek számított, és legalább havonta készült róla egy újabb profi sorozat. Ruki mindegyiket szerette. Nem tudott közülük kedvencet választani, mert mindig az utolsó volt a kedvence. Uruhát annyira gyönyörűnek látta, még ennyi év után is, közel negyvenévesen, hogy a fotói látványára mindig összeszorult egy kicsit a gyomra az izgalomtól. 

Világos volt számára, hogy Uruhát nem csak ő látja szépnek, hanem mindenki más is. Néha szerette volna elrejteni a világ elől, megtartani saját magának, hogy csak ő csodálhassa, hogy egészen az övé legyen... de Uruha nem lehetett sosem egészen az övé. És ez Rukit módszeresen gyilkolta hosszú évek óta.

Amikor megismerkedtek, Uruha nyilvánvalóan szűz volt még. Bár Rukinak azt mondta, hogy egyszer együtt volt egy dom lánnyal, aki a szeánsz végén leszopta, és Ruki ugyan sosem kérdőjelezte meg Uruhának ezt a meséjét, a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy nem igaz. Csak nem akart bénának és kezdőnek tűnni, azért találta ki, de egyszerűen nem lehetett igaz. Tudta, hogy ő volt az első dom Uruha életében, és különösen meghatónak találta azt a tényt, hogy neki is Uruha volt az első. A dinamikája első útkeresései hozzá kötődtek, és abban az időszakban, amikor nem voltak együtt, Ruki sosem jött össze egyetlen férfi szubbal sem. Amikor Uruha beismerte, hogy akkoriban neki is csak női dom partnerei voltak, a szíve ugyanakkorát dobbant, mint amikor Uruha először azt kérdezte tőle, hogy "te is szereted a Luna Sea-t?" Akkor újból szerelmes lett, és úgy érezte, az újrakezdésük pont olyan megható és sorsszerű és csodálatos, mint amilyen a kapcsolatuk a legelején volt.

Csakhogy Uruha megváltozott. Nem tudta megérinteni, kitapintani, vagy megfogalmazni a változás mibenlétét, de úgy érezte, mintha Uruhába beköltözött volna valami üresség, vagy hiányérzet, amit ő sosem tudott betölteni, bármennyire igyekezett is. Uruhának volt egy része, ahová ő soha nem érhetett el, és nem tudhatta biztosan, hogy ez a rész mindig is jelen volt benne, vagy a külön töltött éveik során alakult ki lassan. A fekete lyuk Uruha lelkében egyszerre vonzotta és dühítette. Ő akart lenni az, aki Uruhát teljessé teszi, és mégsem tudott soha igazán közel férkőzni hozzá. 

Ruki egy időben kifejezetten féltékeny volt Reitára is. Nem szexuális értelemben, mivel pontosan tudta, hogy Uruhának nem az esete Reita. Meglehet, nem is féltékenység volt ez, hanem irigység. Igen, irigy volt a kapcsolatukra. Irigy volt Reitára, amiért gyerekkora óta ismerte Uruhát, amiért képes volt észben tartani vele kapcsolatban egy csomó olyan apró, múltbéli tényt, amit igazából Ruki feladata lett volna megjegyezni, de legfőképpen azért volt rá irigy, mert Reita ott volt Uruha megmutatkozásánál, és az első dom élményét is tőle kapta. A mai fejével Ruki pontosan tudta, hogy egy pofonban és egy feloldozásban nincs feltétlenül erotikus töltet, de mégis úgy érezte, hogy ez Uruha számára egy meghatározó élmény volt. És éppen ezért nagyon, nagyon figyelt mindig Reitára, hogy sose sértse meg, sose gázoljon bele a lelkébe, és sose mutassa ki előtte a bizonytalanságát. Végül is, Reita _csak_ egy switch volt. Egy switch sosem lesz senkinek az elsődleges választása, legalábbis nem olyasvalakinek, aki a hagyományos dinamikai értékrend szerint él. Reita nem kelhetetett volna versenyre Rukival, és Ruki ezt az eszével tudta, de a szívével nem. A szívét Uruha jelenléte mindig elvakította. 

Látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Uruha az ágyban ülve csetel valakivel, de egészen sokáig, legalább negyed órán át nem kérdezett rá, hogy kivel. 

\- Csak Reitával... - hangzott a válasz, és Ruki egyszerre két dolog miatt is dühös lett: az egyik az, hogy Uruha láthatóan jól szórakozik, és egy kicsit izgatott is a cseteléstől. A másik, hogy Ruki érezte, valahol a zsigereiben, hogy Uruha _nem_ Reitával csetel, csak vele takarózik. 

Ruki nem volt hülye. 1998 óta ismerte Uruhát, és az ő számítása szerint 2006, Uruháé szerint 2007 óta voltak komolyan együtt (ezt is felháborítónak tartotta egyébként, hogy Uruhának mennyire eltérő fogalmai voltak arról, mikortól számít egy kapcsolat kapcsolatnak). Uruha csalta meg már korábban is nőkkel, és Ruki fejében nem volt világos, hogy miért nem akarta vagy nem tudta ezeket az afférokat diszkréten kezelni. Végül mindig kiderültek a félrelépései, Uruha mindig azonnal beismerte őket, és mindg ugyanazzal védekezett: hogy ő tulajdonképpen biszexuális, és az egész csak a szexről szólt, a szeánsz előtte nem volt jó, nem is élvezte, mert csak azzal igazán jó, akit az ember szeret és akiben megbízik. Hogy bízna ő meg egy vadidegenben? 

És Ruki nem volt hülye, így pontosan tudta, hogy Uruha hazudik neki. Hogy kíméletből hazudott-e, és kíméletből akarta távol tartani Rukit az igazságtól, vagy csak a reakciójától félt, abban nem lehetett biztos. Mindenesetre Ruki, mint jó dom, alaposan megbüntette ezekért a kilengésekért, majd a büntetés után persze feloldozta, és mint jó társ, utána többet nem hozta fel a már megbocsátott botlásokat, sem a magánéletükben, sem a későbbi szeánszaik során. Legalábbis szerette volna nem felhozni, de valahol azért ott bújkált benne a düh és a csalódottság, amiért ő nem elég, vagy nem elég jó dom, és nem tud olyan élményeket adni a párjának, amivel hiánytalanul ki tudná elégíteni. 

Odalépett a hálószobaszekrényhez, és megérintette a kulcsát, amin fekete selyembojt lógott. Nem is fordult hátra Uruha felé, csak a szekrényajtót nézte, mert előre tudta, mi lesz a válasz:  
\- Van kedved? 

Uruha az ölébe engedte a telefonját, és Ruki hátát nézte. Ruki a fényesre lakkozott fekete faajtó tükröződésében nézte a mozdulatot. 

\- Neked van kedved? - kérdezett vissza Uruha diplomatikusan. Ruki megsimogatta a fekete selyembojtot, majd kissé ingerülten azt felelte:  
\- Ezt én kérdeztem tőled.  
\- Ma nem igazán... - felelte Uruha kissé szégyenkezve. Ruki ujjai összeszorultak a bojt körül. - De ha neked van, akkor...  
\- Akkor hagyjuk - vonta meg a vállát, majd ahogy a fürdőszoba felé indult, a szeme sarkából megfigyelte Uruha arcát - semleges volt, talán kicsit még neki is állt feljebb, hiszen belement volna Ruki kedvéért egy szeánszba, és Ruki volt az, aki a durcás kisfiút kezdte játszani.  
\- De ha szeretnéd...  
\- Hagyjuk, mondom... - emelte fel a hangját. Magára is dühös volt, amiért dom létére belement ebbe a buta, gyerekes kis játszmázásba. 

Leült a vécére, miközben vizelt, és közben eszébe jutott, hogy milyen rég nem csináltak semmit a fürdőszobában. Mármint a zuhanyzáson és a fogmosáson kívül. Nézte magát a mosdó feletti óriás tükörben, és még a saját képmása is mintha gúnyolódott volna rajta. Ahogy megmosta a kezét, és a nyomóflakonos éjszakai arckréme felé nyúlt, egy pillanatra megtorpant a mozdulatban: mi van, ha mégis akarja? Hiszen Uruha sem mondott egyértelmű nemet, csak hogy nincs kedve, de ha Ruki szeretné, akkor hajlandó rá. Tudna úgy bánni vele, hogy közben meggondolja magát...

Aztán mégis inkább krémet nyomott az ujjbegyeire, bemasszírozta az arcába, majd a maradék krémet eldörzsölte a kézfejein, és visszament a hálószobába. Uruha addigra az éjjeliszekrényére tette a telefonját, és már befészkelte magát a párnák közé. 

Ruki nem bírt sokáig elaludni. Az járt a fejében, hogy hogyan tudná megnézni Uruha telefonját anélkül, hogy Uruha észrevenné. Vagy hogy hogyan tudná rávenni arra, hogy másnap otthon maradjon. Talán azzal kevesebb íratlan szabályt hágna át, mint a levéltitok megsértésével. A legjobb persze az lett volna, ha nem fogja vissza magát, ha mégis belekezdenek egy szeánszba, és úgy ellátja Uruha baját, hogy azt napokig érezze utána. Vajon mit szólna a kis lányszeretője, ha úgy menne hozzá légyottra, hogy még nyers vörös a feneke, vagy korbácsnyomok vannak a hátán? Vagy mit szólna hozzá Uruha, ha néhány napig nem engedné ki a lakásból? Ha elkobozná a telefonját? A lehetőségek száma végtelen. 

Mégis inkább visszafogta a haragját. Kivárt, mint a világháborús bomba a fűben. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, nem hiszitek el, de egy ezer szavas fejezettel is ugyanannyi munka van, mint egy négyezer szavassal. Sőt, több, mert annak az ezer szónak pontosan a helyén kell lennie, hogy ugyanazt a hatást érje el, mint négyezer. De nem felejtettem el ezt a történetet, ne aggódjatok, csak sokat kell gondolkoznom rajta. 
> 
> Köszönet a bétáimnak!


	11. Hajó

Reita életében nem volt annyira zavarban még, mint az Aoival megbeszélt "randevújuk" napján. Az éjszaka felszínesen aludt, többször is megnézte a telefonján az időt: még három óra, még másfél, még huszonöt perc. Aztán az ébresztő megszólalása előtt öt perccel felkelt, kiment a konyhába vizet inni, és a kezében nyomta ki a csengetést a mosogató mellett. Különös módon egyáltalán nem érezte magát fáradtnak - ebben valószínűleg közre játszott az a tény is, hogy végig a torkában dobogott a szíve. 

Aoi a megbeszélt időben állt meg az épület előtt, Reita pedig nem akart túl kétségbeesettnek látszani, ezért nem az utcán várt rá, hanem az ablaknál. Amikor észrevette az autót, persze azonnal vette a táskáját, és zárni kezdett, majd rohamtempóban szaladt le a lépcsőn. Csak amikor beült Aoi mellé a kocsiba, és a tekintete találkozott Aoi kissé meglepett tekintetével, akkor jött rá, hogy sem az orrkendőjét nem vette fel, sem pedig arcmaszkot nem hozott magával. 

\- Bocs, teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy emberek közé megyünk... - szabadkozott, miközben bekötötte magát.  
\- A kesztyűtartóban van egy csomó... - jegyezte meg Aoi, majd elindította a kocsit, és elindult a belváros felé. 

Reita kivett egy arcmaszkot, és a fülére akasztotta a tartó gumiját. Aoi azonnal semmiségekről kezdett beszélni - legalábbis Reita szempontjából semmiségekről: a pengetők vastagságáról. Reita számára egy pengető csak egy pengető volt, de Aoi doktori disszertációt írhatott volna a különböző pengetők tulajdonságairól és előnyeiről. Aoi nagyon jól vezetett, és Reita figyelmét sokkal inkább ez kötötte le: a kezei lazasága a kormányon, a sebváltón, és a nagyon is körültekintő figyelme, amivel a környezetét pásztázta. 

Azon gondolkodott, amit Kai mondott neki Aoival kapcsolatban: hogy Aoi nagyon jó dom. Sokáig tűnődött ezen, miközben nézte, ahogy vezet (és közben bőszen hümmögött, és helyeselt ahhoz, amit Aoi előadott), és végül ő maga is arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Aoi valószínűleg nagyon ösztönösen éli meg a saját dinamikáját. Minél több részlet jutott eszébe Aoi korábbi megnyilvánulásaival kapcsolatban, minél inkább összeállt a kép, Reita annál inkább úgy érezte, hogy Aoi görbe tükröt tart elé. Hirtelen kezdett összeállni a fejében a kép azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit hiányolhattak belőle a barátnői, ami egy született dom esetében természetes viselkedés lenne - és nem csak a szexről van szó, sőt. A szubként megélt szeánszokról Reitának fogalma sem lehetett, és ez is izgatta ugyan a fantáziáját, de a figyelmét túlságosan is lefoglalta az, hogy a saját helyzetét elemezze. Furcsa mód biztonságban érezte magát Aoi mellett az autóban, és ez az érzés új volt neki. 

Az ESP boltban kapott egy kóstolót abból, hogy milyen érzés egy dom mellett szubnak lenni. Bár nem voltak még igazán kapcsolatban, de Reita úgy gondolta, hogy már az elhatározásától fogva is egy szub pozíciójába került Aoi mellett. A boltban ezért jórészt csöndben visszahúzódott, és csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor Aoi konkrétan kikérte a véleményét. Nem is értette, Aoi hogy tud olyan nyugodt és könnyed maradni, miközben nagyon is komoly dolgokról terveztek szót ejteni aznap, és mégis, mintha a pengetők sokkal jobban lekötötték volna a figyelmét. A turnézáróra egy kicsit más formavilágú pengetőket rendelt magának, nem sokat, csak néhány tucatot, de Reitát megmosolyogtatta a tény, hogy Aoi még egy ilyen jelentéktelen apróságban is a tökéletességre törekszik, ha egy nagykoncertről van szó. 

Azt hitte, hogy miután végeztek a boltban, elmennek majd egy kávézóba, ahogy Aoi eredetileg megpedzegette, ám ehelyett Aoi a délre vezető autópálya felé vette az irányt, és közben folyamatosan a turnézáró koncert előkészületeiről beszélt. Reita közben csak ült mellette kukán, és annyira, de annyira szeretett volna a lényegre térni már, de valahogy az egész helyzet nem tűnt megfelelőnek erre. Arra pedig végképp nem, hogy ő kezdeményezzen. 

\- Hová viszel? - ezt is félve kérdezte meg, de Aoi mosolyogva csak annyit felelt:  
\- A hajómra.  
\- Vettél egy hajót? - kérdezte Reita döbbenten.  
\- Még nem vettem meg, egyelőre csak bérelem, de szerintem meg fogom venni... - felelte Aoi.  
\- És komolyan pengetőkről meg a pedálboardodról beszélgetünk, amikor egy hajót tervezel venni? - nevetett Reita.  
\- Miért, értesz a hajókhoz? - nevetett fel Aoi is.  
\- Nem. Miért, te igen?  
\- Azt nem mondanám, hogy annyira, mint a pengetőkhöz vagy a pedálboardokhoz... - somolygott Aoi - ...de egyre többet tudok róluk. Mit gondolsz, mit csináltam a turné alatt a szobámban?  
\- Cseteltél a feleségeddel... - vágta rá Reita, mire Aoi megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Időeltolódásról nem hallottál, okostojás? - és újból felkacagott. - Hajós szakoldalakat olvasgattam, meg vettem néhány ebookot a témában. Azóta tudom, hogy ez egy elég jó kis hajó.  
\- De hát minek neked egy saját hajó? - csóválta meg Reita mosolyogva a fejét.  
\- Majd ha gyereked lesz, megérted... - felelte Aoi titokzatosan. Reita erre elhallgatott. 

Nem akart belegondolni abba, hogy lesz-e valaha gyereke, mert ez a gondolat mindig elkeserítette. Ha valamikor alkalmas lenne az idő családalapításra, az a most, mert fiatalabb már ő sem lesz, és ahhoz most kellene egy párkapcsolatra alkalmas partnernőt találnia, hogy záros határidőn belül eljussanak a családalapításig. De ha minderre csak Aoi kegyéből, Aoi feleségével kerülhet sor? Reita még mindig nem tudta, hogyan érezze magát ezzel kapcsolatban. Aoi kislánya nagyon cuki volt, nagyon szívesen játszott vele, de vajon Aoi hogyan viszonyulna az ő gyerekéhez? Ugyanúgy szeretné, mint a sajátját? Nem akart ugyan gondolatban ennyire előre szaladni, de azt tisztán látta, hogyha most elköteleződik a szub életmódja mellett, akkor ezek a kérdések sokkal hamarabb válnak aktuálissá majd. 

A hajó valamivel kisebb volt, mint amire számított: volt ugyan egy belső kabinja, benne elég hellyel ahhoz, hogy akár két ember is ott éjszakázzon, és mindenféle kényelmi funkcióval fel volt szerelve, de Reita valami nagyobbra, pazarabbra számított. Nem mentek messzire a parttól, épp csak annyira távolodtak el tőle, hogy másfajta csönd telepedjen rájuk, mint eddig. Aoi alkoholmentes sörrel kínálta Reitát, majd előhozott a kabinból két pecabotot, és a hajó farában kényelmesen elhelyezkedve bedobta először Reita horgát, majd a sajátját is. Nem most mentek horgászni először együtt, így Reita tisztában volt vele, hogy nem a zsákmány a fontos, és nem is a társaság, hanem a csönd. Akkora zajban és nyüzsgésben élték az életüket, hogy néhány óra a hullámzó tengeren kiváltságnak tűnt, csaknem meditatív állapotnak. 

\- Na, akkor összenézzük a listáinkat? - kérdezte Aoi. - Adom a QR kódomat... 

Reita csak csodálkozva nézte, ahogy Aoi kihalássza a zsebéből a telefonját, és megnyit rajta egy applikációt, amit Reita sose látott azelőtt. 

\- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte, és levette az arcmaszkját, hogy szabadon belélegezhesse a sós, halszagú levegőt.  
\- Anyám, Rei, neked nincs _Kinkster_ fiókod? - húzta fel Aoi a szemöldökét.  
\- Nincs... - rázta meg Reita a fejét. - Ez egy... listás app?  
\- Tényleg sose használtál még ilyet? - Aoi őszinte megrökönyödéssel nézett rá, mintha legalábbis azt kérdezné, hogy "te nem szoktál óvszert húzni?"  
\- Sose kellett... - vonta meg a vállát Reita. - A középiskolában még osztogattak ilyen papírokat, meg le lehetett tölteni a netről, de... én azóta nem igazán foglalkoztam vele. Cikinek éreztem.  
\- Cikinek?! - Aoi most háborodott fel igazán. - Rei, ebben semmi ciki nincs, ez nagyon is fontos! Honnan tudnád, hogy meddig mehetsz el, mi a túl sok, mi a túl kevés?  
\- Megkérdezed? - vonta meg Reita a vállát. Kellemetlenül érezte magát, amiért ilyen zöldfülűnek tűnik Aoi mellett.  
\- Na jó, Rei, ez így nem megy, nem a középkorban élünk... - csóválta meg Aoi a fejét. - Töltsd le a Kinkstert, csináld végig a tesztet, és utána összenézzük az enyémmel. 

Reita csöndben belemerült a telefonjába, Aoi pedig türelmesen várt mellette, a tengert figyelve. Nem haraptak a halak, így Reita egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát, hogy várakoztatja Aoit. A kérdéssor nagyon hosszú volt, és rengeteg mindenre kitért - egy részére Reita őszintén és azonnal tudott válaszolni, de nagyon sok kérdésnél elgondolkozott. A teszt okosan volt felépítve, mert bizonyos kérdések átfogalmazva, de újra felbukkantak, és az egyszerűbb, konszolidáltabb vágyak felől haladt az egyre specifikusabb és aberráltabb kinkek felé. Amikor Reita egy olyan blokkhoz ért, amelyben minden kérdés valamilyen formában a székeléssel és a fekáliával állt kapcsolatban, leengedte az ölébe a telefonját, és tartott egy perc szünetet. 

\- Ez borzasztó... - összegezte végül a véleményét.  
\- Az első alkalommal csak... - mosolygott Aoi megértően. - Meg amikor frissítik az appot újabb kérdésekkel, és te csak nézel, hogy "ez meg ki a francnak jut eszébe". A múltkor feldobott nekem egy olyan kérdést, hogy izgatónak találom-e, ha a partnerem fényes pufidzsekit visel.  
\- Na ne! - vihogott Reita.  
\- De pont ezért jó ez az app... - magyarázta Aoi - ...hogy ezekre a dolgokra nem kell személyesen kitérni. Nem kell kínosan érezned magad, és nem egy intim szituációban jönnek elő, amikor az ember döntésképessége nem mindig száz százalékos. És mindig lehet rajta finomítani, vagy felvehetsz újabb dolgokat, kitörölhetsz olyanokat, amik már nem érdekelnek. Tényleg nem értem, hogyhogy nincs még profilod, enélkül egyszerűen képtelenség ismerkedni...  
\- Te ezzel szoktál? - lóbálta meg Reita a telefont a tenyerében, mintha csak egy darab forró krumpli lett volna.  
\- Nyilván nem mostanában, de amúgy igen... - vallotta be faarccal Aoi. - Ha találkoztam valakivel, aki megtetszett, általában tizenöt percen belül összekapcsoltuk a profiljainkat, hogy kiderüljön, kompatibilisek vagyunk-e. Ötven százalék alatt nemigen szoktam összejönni senkivel.  
\- És a feleségeddel hány százalékban vagytok kompatibilisek? - kérdezte Reita gondolkodás nélkül, és csak ekkor jött rá, hogy nem biztos, hogy kíváncsi a válaszra.  
\- Kilencven fölött vagyunk most már... - jelentette ki Aoi sima hangon, minden büszkeség és mellékzönge nélkül, majd Reita elsápadó, aztán kipirosodó arcát látva hozzátette: - ...de hetvennyolcról indultunk. És ez az egyik legmagasabb érték volt eleve, akivel valaha is találkoztam. Mondjuk a három legmagasabb egyike. De ez sem jelent semmit, mert minden kapcsolat kemény munka, és ilyenkor mindkét fél változik, én is hozzáidomultam valamennyire, és ő is hozzám. Az nagyon fontos, hogy mindketten akartok-e változni, közeledni a másik felé. 

Reita hümmögött, és újra feloldotta a telefonját, majd újra megpróbálta átverekedni magát azon a kérdésblokkon, amin elakadt. Aoi a zavarát látva megjegyezte, hogy nyugodtan legyen őszinte, és amiben nem biztos, abban nyomjon talánt, ami pedig abszolút ki van zárva, abban véletlenül se nyomjon talánt. Reita igyekezett őszinte lenni, de amikor felvillantak neki a kérdések, tulajdonképpen a nyolcvanöt százalékukra talánnal tudott csak válaszolni. Úgy érezte, kevés dolog izgatja szubként a fantáziáját, de szívesen kipróbálna egy-egy alkalommal néhány olyan dolgot is, ami korábban meg sem fordult a fejében. 

Másfél óra elteltével ért csak a teszt végére, Aoi közben majdnem kifogott két halat is, de aztán mindkettő megszökött előle. Reita kicsit félve nyitotta meg a profilját, és hívta be a QR kódját, hogy megmutassa Aoinak. 

Aoi telefonja bőszen számolgatni kezdett, és néhány másodpercig csak homokórázott, mire felvillant a szám a képernyőn. Reita nem látta jól, mert Aoi maga felé tartotta a készüléket.

\- Mennyi? - kérdezte aggódva.  
\- Ötvenhét... - felelte Aoi komoly arccal. - Nem is rossz. Több, mint amire számítottam.  
\- Kösz... - húzta el a száját csalódottan Reita. - Az ötvenhét az azért nem túl sok.  
\- De ez nagyon értékes ötvenhét százalék! - fogta meg egy pillanatra Reita térdét Aoi, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megmutatta egymás mellett a két listát, lassan lejjebb görgetve az ujjaival. - Nézd meg, az abszolút igenjeid közül az összes fedi az enyémeket. A talánjaid egy jó része is nálam az abszolút igen kategóriában van. Ez egy tökjó kiindulási alap, mert így legalább látom, hogy mivel kísérletezel szívesen. És az abszolút nemek is közel azonosak az enyémekkel. A különbség szerintem inkább abban van, hogy nagyon sok a talán válaszod. Ami tök normális az elején, nyugi! - mosolyodott el Aoi szélesen.  
\- Én hiszek neked... - felelte Reita zavartan.  
\- Valahol el kell kezdeni ezt is. Én örülök, hogy adsz magadnak egy esélyt... - mosolyodott el Aoi lágyan. - Mert remélem, tudod, hogy ez elsősorban _rólad_ szól.  
\- Nem tudtam... - vörösödött el egy pillanatra Reita. - De örülök, hogy ezt mondod.  
\- Ez csak természetes... - tette óvatosan Reita hátára a kezét Aoi. - Elvégre barátok vagyunk, nem igaz?  
\- Ha ez a dolog nem jön össze, akkor is barátok maradunk? 

Reita csak akkor kapott észbe, amikor elhangzott a szájából a kérdés - és nagyon elszégyellte magát. Látta Aoi tekintetében a lehetséges válaszokat: hogy miért ne jönne össze, és ne legyen már az elején ilyen borúlátó, aztán végül mégis azt felelte:  
\- Persze, hogy barátok maradunk. Mindig azok leszünk. 

Reita ettől a gondolattól egészen megnyugodott. Végre úgy érezte, hogy nem várnak el tőle semmit, és a zenei karrierje, sőt, az egész élete során mindig akkor tudott a legtöbbet mutatni és bizonyítani, amikor nem volt igazi tétje a dolognak, és nem érhette veszteség. Igen, ő csak nyerhet ezzel az egésszel. Akkor miért is ne tegyen egy próbát? 


	12. A lakás

Reitának fogalma sem volt arról, amikor kilépett a lakása ajtaján, és bezárta a kulcsával, hogy nagyjából ezzel egyidőben, a város egy másik szegletében Uruha is kilépett a lakásuk ajtaján, és elindult valamerre. Reitának arról sem lehetett fogalma, hogy Uruha légyottra indul egy love hotelbe, ahová majd néhány óra múlva megérkezik a dom partnernője is.

Ám Reita mit sem sejtett erről a párhuzamról, amikor beült a neki rendelt taxiba. Nem tudta, hogy hová megy, mindent Aoi intézett el neki. Különös módon egyáltalán nem volt izgatott, nem aggódott és nem dobogott a torkában a szíve úgy, mint az elmúlt két alkalommal, amikor Aoival találkozott. A hajón töltött idő végül nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy mindent átbeszéljenek, ezért beiktattak még egy találkozót, ezúttal egy izakayában, ahol ismét csak Reita ivott, Aoi pedig nagyon diplomatikusan és célirányosan vezette a beszélgetést, és elmondta, hogy mit tervez az első szeánszukra. Elővették újra a telefonjaikat, és Aoi a listáik metszetét nézve tett javaslatokat arra, hogy mi lenne jó "bemelegítés" gyanánt. Reita mindegyik javaslatot elfogadta, mert semmi sem szerepelt a listán, ami egyértelmű visszatetszést keltett volna benne, sőt, kicsit úgy is érezte, hogy Aoi túlságosan is keveset vár el tőle, ennél ő többre is képes lenne. Aoi megpróbálta elmagyarázni neki, hogy miért és mennyire fontos a fokozatosság, és hogy ami leírva könnyűnek tűnik, az a gyakorlatban sokszor nagyon is nehéz és megterhelő. 

Megbízott Aoiban, legalábbis minden beszélgetés után egyre jobban bízott benne. Úgy tűnt, Aoi tényleg nagyon tudja, hogy mire vállalkozott, és legalább húsz év tapasztalat van mögötte, ha nem több. Inkább a kíváncsiság hajtotta, amikor a taxi megállt egy épület előtt, és mielőtt Reita elbizonytalanodhatott volna, hogy hogyan tovább, megrezgett a telefonja a zsebében, és érkezett egy üzenete Aoitól néhány számmal, ami valószínűleg a kaputelefon kódja volt, és egy emelet meg egy ajtó. 

Magában visszavonta azt a nagyvonalú kijelentést, hogy nem izgul, amikor az ajtó elé ért. Most már igenis izgult, mert fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Aoi mit talált ki a számára. Abban megállapodtak, hogy a szexet egyikük sem szeretne, sem a szeánsz alatt, sem az utógondozás során, amitől Reita elsőre megkönnyebbült ugyan, most azonban ez a megegyezés fekete felhőként lebegett fölötte. Akkor mit fognak csinálni mégis? Miért jó ez valakinek, ha végső soron nem a szexre megy ki?

Aoi persze megpróbálta elmagyarázni ezt neki a maga módján, és Reita részben talán értette is, de inkább nem, mint igen. Aoi azt mondta, hogy nem a szex a lényeg, nem a kielégülés, az sosem lehet az egyedüli cél, és bár ettől Reitának meg kellett volna nyugodnia, de továbbra is zavart maradt. 

\- Akkor mi a cél? - kérdezte, és Aoi tekintete olyan fényes és tiszta volt, amikor válaszolt, mintha a világ legnagyobb evidenciáját osztaná meg vele:  
\- A cél az... - magyarázta didaktikusan - ...hogy a segítségemmel egy olyan állapotba juss, ahol nem kell gondolkoznod. Egyszerűen rám bízhatod magad, és amikor ezt megteszed, és együtt tudunk dolgozni, az kikapcsol majd a fejedben minden hangot, és minden kétséget.   
\- És neked ebből mi a profit? - kapta fel a tekintetét, Aoi pedig magától értetődően felelte:  
\- A büszkeség, amiért képes vagyok rá, hogy ebbe az állapotba eljuttassalak. A bizalmad okozta örömérzet. És még nagyon hosszan sorolhatnám...

Reita Aoi tekintetét látva szembesült azzal a félelmével, hogy a mássága, illetve a kettős dinamikája révén ő ezeket az érzéseket sosem tapasztalta meg így - sem az önfeladást, sem a másik önfeladása miatt tapasztalt örömet és büszkeséget. Kénytelen volt arra a megállapításra jutni, hogy dom szerepben sosem volt igazán partnere egyetlen barátnőjének sem, és emiatt attól félt, hogy most szub szerepben sem fog tudni annyit nyújtani, mint egy bármilyen átlagos szub. Mi van akkor, ha ösztönösen képtelen erre, vagy ami még ennél is rosszabb: nincsenek is ilyen ösztönei? 

Ahogy kinyílt a lakás ajtaja, és Aoi ott állt előtte, Reitának csaknem inába szállt a bátorsága. Számtalanszor látta már Aoit, minden formában és állapotban: részegen, betegen, kicsit meghízva, jócskán lefogyva, szőke hajjal, rózsaszín hajjal, befont hajjal, sminkkel vagy anélkül, de sohasem látta még _így,_ mint most. Pedig nem csinált semmit a hajával, csak a felső szemhéját húzta ki ceruzával, és a körmeit lakkozta feketére, laza ruhákat viselt: egy fekete, selymes anyagú jinbei felsőtészt, és egy ugyanolyan fekete selyem háremnadrágot. Mégis, mintha Aoiban benyomtak volna egy gombot, amire az volt ráírva, hogy "dom mód be", és Reita csaknem hátratántorodott a belőle áradó erős, sötét energia löketétől. 

\- Kerülj beljebb... - mosolyodott el Aoi, és kinyitotta előtte az ajtót. 

Reita majdnem elbotlott a saját lábában, amikor levette a cipőjét, és fellépett a parkettára. Még az előszobából is látszódott, hogy egy hatalmas lakásban vannak, és ahogy követte Aoit, a sejtése beigazolódni látszott: a nappaliból mindkét irányba újabb és újabb szobák nyíltak, az egyik végében Reita pedig egy ágyat látott, valamivel letakarva. 

\- Azt hittem, egy hotelbe hozol... - jegyezte meg halkan, mert nem tudta, illik-e még ilyenkor fesztelenül csevegni, vagy már csöndben kéne lennie.   
\- Nem vagyok a hotelek híve... - ismerte be Aoi. - A higiénia miatt sem, meg olyan személytelen az egész.   
\- Kié ez a lakás? - nézett körül Reita. Drága szőnyegeket, olajfestményeket, nyugati bútorokat, formatervezett vázákat és más dísztárgyakat látott maga körül: az egész úgy festett, mintha egy kifejezetetten gazdag valakitől kérte volna kölcsön ezt a lakást, mondjuk egy olyantól, aki nem él életmódszerűen Tokióban, de néha ellátogat ide. Nem keltette szexbarlang benyomását, ugyanakkor személyes tárgyakat sem hagyott elöl senki.   
\- Részben az enyém... - ismerte be Aoi. - Közösen tartjuk fenn néhány barátommal. 

Aoi valószínűleg láthatta Reita tekintetében a kérdőjeleket, de nem mondott többet ennél. Ha most nem egy intim szituációban lettek volna, akkor Reita talán kifaggatta volna, hogy nős férfi létére miért vásárolt vagy bérel egy lakást "néhány barátjával" közösen, egyértelműen szeánszok céljára - de jelen helyzetben ezt a kérdést inkább hagyta leesni. 

\- Nem vagy éhes vagy szomjas? Megkínálhatlak valamivel? - kérdezte Aoi előzékenyen, de Reita csak megrázta a fejét.   
\- Jól vagyok, köszönöm.   
\- Az előszobában a fogassal szemben van egy szoba, ott át tudsz öltözni, ha szeretnél, akkor le is zuhanyozhatsz, a kishűtőben találsz innivalót is. Bekészítettem neked ruhákat is, vegyél fel bármit, ami tetszik. A telefonodat kapcsold ki. Ha úgy érzed, készen állsz, akkor gyere majd ide vissza. Abban a szobában foglak várni... - biccentett a letakart ágy irányába.   
\- Rendben... - bólintott Reita, de közben bármennyire is nem akarta, de elcsuklott a hangja.   
\- Nem kell sietned. Akkor gyere, amikor _tényleg_ készen állsz. 

Reitának mintha megszorongatták volna a szívét, vagy a gyomrát. Aoi _rohadtul dögös_ volt így, és Reitának fogalma sem volt, hogy mit kezdjen ezzel az információval. Sosem vonzódott korábban Aoihoz, sőt, tulajdonképpen egy kicsit mindig is taszította őt, nem a külseje, hanem valami a viselkedésében - és ez a valami most már nem volt jelen. Nem érezte magát fenyegetve Aoi dominanciájától, hanem épp ellenkezőleg: kezdett tőle megnyugodni. Miközben benyitott az előszobából nyíló kis helyiségbe, azon tűnődött, hogy mi történhetett vele, mióta belépett ebbe a lakásba. Az egy dolog, hogy azt az Aoit, akit eddig ismert, most mintha varázsütésre lecserélték volna egy másikra, aki szexi, és erős, és magabiztos, és nagyon érti a dolgát - de egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy az a Reita, akinek önmagát ismerte, szintén lecserélődött egy másikra. Miközben vetkőzni kezdett, úgy érezte, a ruháival együtt rétegről rétegre veszi le magáról az évek alatt összehordott és felépített sztereotípiákat. Tudta, hogy nyitottnak kell lennie. 

A szobának nem volt ablaka, de hatalmas tükrök lógtak a falon, hogy ne legyen az embernek klausztrofób érzése. Úgy volt berendezve, mint valami luxus magánorvosi rendelő vagy day spa privát öltözője: volt benne egy heverő, egy toalettasztal, zuhanykabin, mosdó, vécé és külön álló bidé, minibár tele alkoholmentes innivalókkal és ivójoghurttal. Reita indulás előtt már megfürdött, ezért nem érezte szükségét egy újabb zuhanyozásnak - különösen azok után nem, hogy Aoi nyitva hagyta számára a lehetőséget, hogy maga döntsön erről. A ruháit összehajtogatta és egy kosárba tette, majd elővette a táskájából a telefonját, és Aoi kérésének megfelelően nem csak lehalkította, hanem ki is kapcsolta. A heverőre valóban ki volt készítve többféle ruha is, és Reita egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, amikor maga elé próbálta őket: volt köztük egy latex cicanadrág, egy bőr forrónadrág és egy hozzá tartozó vastag, bőr nyakörv, rajta karabinerekkel, de volt ott egy hosszú, fehér textília is, ami Reita sejtése szerint egy hagyományos ágyékkötő akart talán lenni. Végül egy ugyanolyan háremnadrágot választott, mint amit Aoi is viselt - úgy érezte, ha ez is egy teszt, akkor ezzel hozza meg a legjobb döntést. Elvégre ez az alkalom most nem a szexualitásról fog szólni, ezért a legjobb, ha praktikus, kényelmes viseletet választ, amiben könnyen tud ülni és mozogni is.  

Nem akarta megváratni, de azért a szükségesnél talán több ideig nézte magát a tükörben, mielőtt rászánta volna magát arra, hogy bemenjen Aoihoz. Megszagolta a hónalját, és a nadrág gumis derekát elhúzva benyúlt az ágyékához, és megfogta a farkát, megtapogatta körülötte a fanszőrét, majd a tenyerét az orrához emelte, ellenőrzés gyanánt - de az is tusfürdő illatú volt. Nem értette ugyan, minek csinálja ezt, hiszen megállapodtak előre abban, hogy ma biztosan nem lesz közöttük szex, de valahogy adta magát a helyzet. 

Még egyszer megfordult a tükör előtt, befesztette a bicepszét - majd gyorsan lehasalt a padlóra, és csinált húsz fekvőtámaszt: nem eleget ahhoz, hogy megizzadjon vagy felmenjen a pulzusa, de ahhoz épp eleget, hogy egy kicsit felpumpálja a vállait. Most már úgy érezte, készen áll. 

 


	13. Ezüst Eső

Amikor végigsétált a lakáson, szobáról szobára, és vészjóslóan közeledett az utolsó szoba felé, amelynek a széthúzott tolóajtajából rálátott a letakart franciaágyra, Reitát ismét elfogta a kétkedés, hogy helyes-e amit tesz. A meztelen talpa selyemszőnyegeket és lakkozott tömörfa parkettát ért, ahogy megérkezett az utolsó szobába, ami diszkrét félhomályban úszott: csak a mennyezetbe épített rejtett világítás adott benne némi tompa, kékes fényt. Az ágyat fekete ágytakaró borította, műbőr vagy más hasonló anyagból készült, és túlságosan is lekötötte Reita figyelmét: arra gondolt, hogy az az anyag bizonyára vízhatlan és folttaszító. Körül akart nézni a szobában, de ekkor megmozdult Aoi az ablak előtt álló olvasófotelben, felegyenesedett belőle, és közelebb jött Reitához - Reita pedig ebben a pillanatban már nem vett észre semmi mást a szobában. 

Ha eddig úgy érezte, Aoin ma benyomtak egy "dom mód" feliratú kapcsolót, akkor mostanra valószínűleg maximumra tekerték a "dom erősség" szabályzóját is: Reita hátrálni akart, vagy menekülni előle, de a térdei megremegtek, és azzal fenyegették, hogy ott helyben összecsuklik. Minden akaraterejét össze kellett szednie, amikor Aoi odalépett hozzá, és megállt két lépéssel előtte, hogy a szemébe nézzen: már nem viselte a jinbei kabátot, és a meztelen felsőteste - ha nem is volt olyan izmos, mint Reitáé - hatalmasnak és szinte fenyegetőnek tűnt. 

Reita először nem tudta, hogy Aoi mit néz rajta, majd észbe kapott, és mélyen meghajolt előtte, és csak amikor felegyenesedett vette észre, hogy Aoi is felegyenesedik vele együtt. Minden kultúrában más és más volt a szokás a szeánszok elkezdése előtt, az amerikai filmekben a szubok általában letérdeltek, és a domok kinyújtották feléjük a kezüket, azzal segítve fel őket. A francia filmekben a szubok kezet csókoltak a domjuknak, a skandináv meg német filmekben az összezárt, meztelen alkarjaikat nyújtották a dom felé. Reita sosem volt ennyire ceremoniális a szub partnereivel, de tudta, hogy ez egy fontos gesztus: a meghajlással jelzi a dom felé, hogy szabad akaratából van itt, a dom pedig szintén meghajlással jelzi, hogy elfogadja partnerként, és ennek megfelelően fog bánni vele, az igényeit szem előtt tartva. 

\- A mai megszólításom: uram. A mai megszólításod: Rei. Megjegyezted? 

Aoi hangja olyan idegennek tűnt, mintha egy másik ember beszélt volna a torkából. Nem volt karcos a cigarettától, ugyanakkor mélyebb is volt, mint amit a hétköznapi beszéd közben Reita megszokott tőle. 

\- Válaszolhatsz... - segítette ki Aoi, mire Reita gyorsan magához tért, és kibökte:  
\- Igen.... - majd kis tétovázás után elismételte megint: - ...igen, _uram.  
_\- Ma este szóbeli jelzéseket fogunk használni, a jelzőlámpa színeivel. A piros azt jelenti, hogy álljunk meg. A sárga azt jelenti, hogy időre van szükséged, a _zöld_ pedig azt, hogy folytathatjuk. Világos, ugye?  
\- Igen, uram... - bólintott aprót Reita. 

A gondolatai ismét elkalandoztak: azon tűnődött, hogy Aoi a zöld szinre a _midori_ szót használta, ami a növények zöld színe, nem pedig az _aoit_ , ami többek között a jelzőlámpa kékeszöld színe, és az égé, és bizonyos esetben a tengeré is - valószínűleg azért, hogy Reitának ne kelljen egy azonos alakú szót használnia a nevével, és ne legyen köztük félreértés emiatt. Ám miközben ezen tűnődött, észre sem vette, hogy Aoi még egy kérdést feltett neki. 

\- Hogyan?  
\- Azt kérdeztem, mi a mai biztonsági szavad, amit ha kimondasz, azonnal abbahagyjuk a szeánszot. Ez nagyon fontos. 

Reitának hirtelen semmi nem jutott eszébe. Mi legyen: fotel? Ágy? Szekrény? Ajtó? Valami elvont dolog kéne, mondjuk... könyv? Filmcím? 

\- Csapó... - csúszott ki a száján gondolkodás nélkül, Aoi pedig elmosolyodott.  
\- Remek szó. Csapó. Kérlek, hogy ne felejtsd el.  
\- Nem fogom... uram... - felelte Reita megszeppenten.  
\- Jól van, akkor kezdjük is el.

Aoi visszament a fotelhoz, és leült, majd rámutatott a fotel lábánál elhelyezett sötétkék zabutonra, és Reita, anélkül hogy Aoinak ki kellett volna mondania, odament és letérdelt rá Aoi lába mellé. Megpróbált úgy elhelyezkedni, ahogy a szuboktól általában elvárják: a tenyereit egymásba csúsztatta és csészét formált belőlük, a hátát kihúzta, az állát a szegycsontja tetejére támasztotta, és lefelé nézett - a padlóra, és közvetlenül előtte Aoi vastag erekkel átszőtt meztelen lábfejére. Hallotta, ahogy Aoi körme üvegen kopog - valószínűleg a telefonja kijelzőjén koppintott néhányszor, miközben olvasott valamit, vagy üzenetet írt valakinek. 

Reita úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóságig ül Aoi lába mellett, és eleinte egyre feszültebb lett ettől: várta, hogy valami végre történjen, és valami végre elkezdődjön. Aoi miért nem vele foglalkozik, miért a telefonját piszkálja, amikor ő itt van, és készen várja őt? 

\- Hallom a gondolataidat, Rei... - jegyezte meg somolyogva Aoi. Reita nem mert felnézni rá. - Először is, türelmet kell tanulnod. Én jobban látom, hogy te mikor állsz készen, mint te. Fogd fel úgy, mintha meditálnál. Amíg nem tisztul ki a fejed, nem fogjuk folytatni. Ne gondolj semmire.

_Könnyű azt mondani..._ \- húzta félre Reita a száját, de nem szólalt meg. 

\- Még mindig túl hangos vagy... - jegyezte meg egy fokkal dörgedelmesebb hangon Aoi. - Csöndesedj el belül. Fókuszáld a figyelmedet egyetlen pontra, az segít. 

Reita vett egy mély levegőt, de olyan halkan, amilyen halkan csak tudta, majd lassan kifújta - és ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy közvetlenül Aoi meztelen lábfejére lélegzik. Aoi ebből tudja, hogy nyugtalan, nem pedig a gondolataiban olvas - elég, ha a légzésére odafigyel, és minden rendben lesz. Többször is volt már jógaórán, a személyi edzője elküldte néha, hogy más típusú mozgással is találkozzanak az izmai, és kellőképpen le tudja nyújtani őket egy-egy keményebb hét után, ezért Reitának volt fogalma arról, hogyan kell hasból lélegezni, és hogyan tudja szándékosan ellazítani magát, akár egy kényelmetlen pózban is. Az Aoi lábfején futó ereket figyelte, és maga elé képzelte az azokban lüktető vért, ahogy áramlik: apró vörösvértestek gyors egymásutánban, játékosan kergetőzve és összekapaszkodva. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el így, de először csak azt vette észre, hogy Aoi körme már nem koppan meg a telefonjának kijelzőjén, aztán megérezte Aoi ujjait, ahogy a fotel karfájáról lelógva a hajával játszanak. Bármikor máskor talán elkapta volna a fejét, de most jólesett számára ez a kedveskedő érintés. 

\- Rei, itt vagy velem? - kérdezte Aoi halk, lágy hangon.  
\- Igen, uram.  
\- Sorold fel nekem, hogy szerinted mik a legfontosabb tulajdonságai egy jó szubnak. 

Reita ismét öszintén meglepődött saját magán, mert bármikor máskor azon kezdett volna agyaskodni, mi lehet a jó válasz, és mi lehet a rossz válasz, de Aoi hangnemétől most valahogy úgy érezte, bármit is mond, nem hibázhat.

\- Őszinteség...  
\- Igen, ez nagyon fontos. Remek válasz! - dicsérte meg Aoi, és az ujjai továbbra is Reita hajával játszottak. - Az őszinteség talán a legfontosabb. Mindig őszintének kell lenned, Rei. Ha valami túl sok, vagy túl nehéz, akkor őszintén meg kell mondanod nekem, vagy ha nem vagy képes rá, akkor használnod kell a biztonsági szavaidat. Érted, ugye?  
\- Igen, uram.  
\- A biztonsági szó használata nem szégyen, és nem leszel tőle rossz szub. Nem leszek veled elégedetlen, ha sárgát vagy pirosat mondasz valamire, vagy abba akarod hagyni az egész szeánszot. Büszke leszek rád, amiért őszinte vagy velem. Ez tényleg nagyon fontos. Biztos, hogy megértetted?  
\- Igen, uram.  
\- Akkor folytasd.

Reita elgondolkodott, de épp csak egy pillanatra, amikor ismét megelőzte a gondolatait a szája:  
\- Engedelmesség.  
\- Igen, ez is fontos... - mosolyodott el Aoi - ...de nem minden esetben kötelező. Egy kis engedetlenség belefér. Az csak több teret enged nekem arra, hogy alaposabb legyek veled. De igen, alaphelyzetben az engedelmesség egy nagyon fontos erény. Tovább.  
\- Tisztelet... - mondta halkan Reita, kissé kérdő hangnemben, mert az előző válasza óta már nem volt biztos benne, hogy helyes választ ad-e.  
\- Nagyon fontos. És nem csak egy szub részéről, hanem a dom részéről is. A kölcsönös tisztelet olyan, mint egy védőháló, ami mindkettőtöket megvéd, a túlkapásoktól, az indulatoktól. Nagyon, nagyon fontos. Tudsz még egyet legalább?  
\- Bizalom? - kérdezte Reita.  
\- Így van! A bizalom... a tudat, a domod sosem fog visszaélni az erőfölényével. Nagyon, nagyon lényeges. Ügyes válasz volt. 

Reita számára Aoi minden egyes szava olyan volt, mint egy erős, és meghatározó érintés: a teste különböző pontjain kezdett bizseregni tőle, ahogy hallgatta, amint hozzá beszél, és ezek nagyon is fonos információk voltak számára, amiket biztosan hallott már korábban, de sosem tudatosította magában az értelmüket. Amikor Aoi megdicsérte, bármennyire jelentéktelen dologról is volt szó, az olyan volt számára, mintha simogatták volna a lelkét. 

\- Meséld el nekem a legutóbbi erotikus álmodat... - jött a következő utasítás, Reita hátában pedig önkéntelenül is megfeszültek az izmok.

Erre a szituációra nem volt felkészülve, mert önkéntelenül is Uruha jutott az eszébe, ahogy előtte térdel, még kamaszfiúként, a focipálya öltözőjében, és a haja a homlokába hullik, amikor Reita megpofozza. Ez nem volt ugyan igazán erotikus, és nem is volt a szó szoros értelemben álom, hiszen az eset megtörtént, de Reita sokszor újraélte álmában, és néha ennél is tovább mentek. De bármennyire fontos is volt az őszinteség, mint előkelő szub erény, ezt nem hozhatta Aoi tudomására. 

\- Rei? - kérdezte Aoi, és bár a hangja  nem tűnt türelmetlennek, Reita mégis érezte, hogy most valami okosat kéne reagálnia, ráadásul minél gyorsabban.  
\- Nem igazán szoktam emlékezni az álmaimra, uram... - felelte, és a hangja kissé megcsuklott közben. Aoi elvette az ujjait Reita hajából.  
\- Igazat mondasz?  
\- I-igen, uram. Amikor felébredek, közvetlenül utána még szoktam emlékezni, de utána elfelejtem őket napközben. Ezért nem emlékszem.  
\- Hmm... - tűnődött Aoi magában, mintha azt latolgatná, hogy mennyire hihető ez a kifogás. - Jól van, akkor a legközelebbi alkalomra kapsz egy házi feladatot: ha nem tudsz visszaemlékezni az álmaidra, akkor találj ki egy olyan szeánszot, amit szívesen látnál álmodban. Amit szubként át szeretnél élni. Elengedheted a fantáziádat, és beleszőhetsz olyan dolgokat is, amik a valóságban nem történnének meg, például hogy szárnyaid vannak... bármi elfogadható. Írd le papírra, kézzel, és legközelebb azzal kezdünk, ráhangolódásként, hogy felolvasod. Megjegyezted?  
\- Meg, igen, uram.  
\- Mi is volt a biztonsági szavad?  
\- Csapó... - hezitált Reita, majd halkan hozzátette: - ...uram.  
\- Egy kicsit bizonytalannak tűntél... - jegyezte meg Aoi. - Lehet, hogy még később visszakérdezek rá. Most állj fel, kérlek, menj oda ahhoz a szekrényhez, a fürdőszoba ajtaja mellett, és nyisd ki. 

Reita felállt, és odalépett a kellékes szekrény elé, majd mindkét szárnyát kinyitotta: a belsejében azonnal felgyulladt a rejtett világítás, és így azonnal szemközt találta magát a különböző fegyelmezők és szexuális segédeszközök egész arzenáljával. Reita látott már néhány kellék-gyűjteményt, de Aoi szekrénye ijesztően rendezett volt és sokoldalú: akadtak a polcokon különböző elemes játékszerek, dildók, gyöngysorok, horgok és pálcák, egy hosszúkás akasztós rekeszben pedig korbácsok, paskolók, és olyan holmik, amiknek Reita még a nevét se tudta. 

\- Tetszik? - kérdezte Aoi büszkén. Reita nem is tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon erre, de úgy érezte, Aoi nem vár el igazi választ. Felállt a fotelből, és odajött mellé, majd ő maga is végignézett a szekrény tartalmán, mint vadász a vadszemlén. - Mindegyiknek meg fogod tanulni a nevét. Tudom, kicsit szentimentálisan hangzik, de én szeretek nevet adni a játékaimnak. Ez itt például... a kedvencem, az _Excalibur..._  

Aoi kivett egy vastag, fonott ostort az akasztójáról, és Reita elé tartotta: 

\- Tapintsd csak meg! - mosolygott Aoi. - Olyan, mintha egy kígyó testét fognád. Hatalmasat lehet ütni vele, és nagyon fájdalmas nyomot hagy, többnyire felsérti a bőrt is. 

Amikor látta Reita elhűlt ábrázatát, visszaakasztotta a korbácsot a helyére. 

\- Nem kell aggódnod, Rei... - jelentette ki magabiztosan. - Ez olyasmi, amit csak nagyon ritkán használok, és akkor is kizárólag büntetés céljára. De ez az este arról szól, hogy biztonságban érezd magad, és elkezdjük tágítani a határaidat, úgyhogy ma te választhatsz, hogy mit próbáljunk ki. 

Reita zavarba jött, és elfordította a tekintetét az análisan használható játékokról, mert ezt túl korainak tartotta - de azt sem akarta, hogy Aoi puhánynak tartsa, amiért valami olyasmit választ, mint egy bimbócsipesz, vagy egy szájpecek. Ezért aztán rámutatott egy vékony, fehér pálcára, ami leginkább egy meghosszabbított karmesteri pálca látszatát keltette. 

\- Az... nagyon szép.  
\- Az is fegyelmező eszköz, nem érzéki játékszer... - rázta meg Aoi a fejét. - Válassz valami mást.  
\- Akkor esetleg... - Reita tekintete továbbra is a szekrény akasztós részében maradt, és egy olyan korbácsra mutatott, amely lilára színezett szarvasbőr csíkok kötegét fogta össze. - Ez?  
\- Ez már inkább... - emelte le Aoi az akasztóról a korbácsot, és adta Reita kezébe. - Érzed, mennyire puha? Nem különösebben fájdalmas, de a sok szál miatt eléggé intenzív a hatása. Használtál már ilyet valaha?  
\- Igen, de az sokkal kisebb volt... és ilyen gumis műszálakból állt... - felelte Reita, miközben a bársonyos bőrszalagokat tapogatta.  
\- Ismerem azt a fajtát... - bólintott Aoi - ...de azt egy komolytalan változata ennek a típusnak. Ez egy valódi báránybőrből készült, antik fanyelű korbács, a neve pedig  _Silver Rain_ , az _Ezüst Eső_. Jegyezd meg, ha legközelebb ezt fogom kérni. Most menj az ágyhoz, vetkőzz le, és feküdj hasra. 

Reita azon tűnődött, hogy amikor Aoi jelenlétében utoljára meztelen volt, az évekkel ezelőtt történhetett, valamilyen koncert után, amikor közös zuhanyzót kaptak. Technikailag most is csak a meztelen fenekét mutatta Aoi felé, amikor ráhasalt a fekete műbőr bevonatú ágytakaróra, és várt. Aoi kisvártatva mellé ült az ágyra, és Reita az alkarjaira támaszkodva felnézett rá: Aoi egy szemkötőt, egy pár szivacsos füldugót tartott az egyik tenyerében, és egy fém bilincset a másikban. 

\- Ez a feladat a bizalmad erősítésére szolgál majd... - magyarázta Aoi. - Könnyebben tudsz majd az érzéseidre koncentrálni, ha kikapcsolnánk egy időre a többi érzékszerveidet. Kérek egy színt, Rei.  
\- Zöld... - felelte Reita magától értetődően.  
\- Akkor tedd ezt a füledbe, vedd fel a szemkötőt, és utána kulcsold össze a tarkódon a kezeidet. Ha szükséges, hogy lassítsunk vagy álljunk meg, jelezz nekem. Én hallani foglak. Ha pedig hozzáérek a fejedhez, mondanod kell egy színt. Megértetted?  
\- Igen, uram. 

Reita már a bilincs kattanását sem igen hallotta, amikor Aoi rögzítette a csuklóit, hogy ne mozoghasson. A füldugótól olyan csönd lett körülötte, mintha csak egy zen kertben üldögélt volna. A sötétség és a némaság körbevette őt, és úgy érezte, tökéletesen egyedül van - nem is érzékelte már Aoi jelenlétét, és a vele kapcsolatos érzései is mintha elhallgattak volna... aztán jött az első csapás, a combja felső részén érte, és Reita inkább az ijedtségtől, mint a fájdalomtól rándult össze. Ekkor valami megborzolta a haját, olyan gyengéden, mint egy madár tolla. 

\- Zöld... - mondta halkan, és a hangja elveszett a semmiben, csak a saját fejében hallotta visszhangzani. 

Aoi sosem ütött kétszer ugyanoda, és Reitának feltűnt, hogy vigyáz arra, hogy elkerülje a veséje tájékát. Az ütései erőssége is változott: a hátán kifejezetten kellemetlen volt, amikor erősen megütötte, de a fenekén éppenséggel kellemesnek tűnt az inger. Az egész bőre pezsegni kezdett, és Reita egyszerre csak azt vette észre, hogy amikor a korbács szálai a feneke és a combja közötti érzékeny területhez érnek, az kifejezetten izgalommal tölti el. Szeretett volna elgondolkozni ezen, de épp amikor jól érezte volna már magát, és kicsit fészkelődni kezdett, hogy a farkát is érje valami inger, Aoi durván rácsapott a térdhajlatára, vagy a vállára, és a fájdalom visszahozta őt a jelenbe. 

\- Zöld... - mondta ismét, amikor Aoi az egyik ujja körmével a fejére koppintott. Folytatni akarta, és kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen sokáig fogja bírni. A testérzetei összefüggéstelenek voltak: egy része utálta és unta az egészet, egy másik része viszont majdnem szexuális örömet talált abban, ahogy az ütések záporoztak rá, és valahol a lelke mélyén szeretett volna bizonyítani... vagy még inkább, megfelelni Aoinak. Ezért aztán annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy csak azt vette észre, Aoi kihúzza a füléből a szivacsdugókat, és leemeli róla a szemkötőjét - Reita pedig olyan álmosan nézett fel rá, mintha legmélyebb álmából ébresztették volna fel: a tekintete először meg sem találta Aoi arcát. 

_\- Befejeztük._

Nem volt biztos abban, hogy valóban hallotta ezt a szót, vagy csak elképzelte. A kezeit még a bilincs hiányában is a tarkóján tartotta összekulcsolva, amikor Aoi visszatért mellé, és egy puha, előmelegített plüss plédet borított a hátára, majd az oldalára görgetve Reitát bebugyolálta, mint egy csecsemőt. Reita csak a meleg pokrócba csavarva jött rá arra, hogy jéghidegek a végtagjai, és vacog a foga, annyira fázik. 

\- Minden rendben, Rei-chan... - mosolygott rá Aoi, és gyengéden megsimogatta Reitát a pokróc anyagán át - az érintése pedig forró volt és megnyugtató. - _Minden rendben..._


	14. Sub drop

Aoi úgy érezte, hogy fokról fokra kezd szétzuhanni a lelke, miközben hazafelé tartott a taxival. Hiába vitte haza Reitát, hiába fürdette meg és dugta ágyba, hiába itatta meg és hiába gondoskodott arról, hogy legyen vize, fájdalomcsillapítója reggel az éjjeliszekrényén, egy kis hang azt üvöltötte a fejében, hogy nem kellett volna magára hagynia. Az érzést csak tovább erősítette benne, hogy úgy tűnt, Reita is ezt akarja: szinte végig ott volt a nyelvén a kérdés, hogy Aoi vele maradna-e éjszakára, mert nem akar egyedül lenni. Valami végtelenül intim dolgot éltek át együtt, és túl hirtelen szakadt vége az intimitásnak.

Amikor hazaért, első dolga volt benézni a gyerekszobába, azután pedig a közös hálószobájukba, de a kislánya is és a felesége is édesdeden aludtak. Aoi csöndben vett egy zuhanyt, aztán fürdőköpenyben átsétált a stúdiószobájába, és remegő kézzel cigarettát kezdett keresni a munkaasztalán. Próbált ugyan kevesebbet dohányozni, különösen otthon, családi körben, de úgy érezte, most _muszáj_ rágyújtania. Kiment az erkélyre, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, hogy a füstszag ne jusson be a nappaliba, és a korláton áthajolva a csatornát nézte. A második cigarettája végén múlt el annyira a kézremegése, hogy elő tudta venni a köpenye zsebéből a telefonját, és fel tudta oldani a kijelzőjét. 

Már elmúlt éjfél, ezért több csöngetést is várnia kellett, mire a vonal túlfelén felvette valaki. 

\- Mester? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon.   
_\- Na mesélj_ \- mosolyodott el egy hang a város túlfelén. 

Aoi megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, de maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy mennyire nem koherens az, amit mond. Csak azt ismételgette, hogy "nagyon intenzív volt", különböző jelzőkkel helyettesítve azt, hogy "nagyon".  

_\- Ezt fejtsd ki bővebben_  - szólt rá szigorúan és kijózanítóan a hang.  
\- Először is: nagyon durva az állóképessége... - kapta ki a cigarettát a szájából Aoi, és pöccintette le róla a hamut a korláton.   
_\- Persze, mert férfi, ráadásul aktívan sportol.  
_\- De közben... - slukkolt újra zavarában Aoi - ...annyira reszponzív is! Ha hagytam volna, simán felizgult volna annyira, hogy a matrachoz dörgölőzve elmenjen. Állandóan vissza-vissza kellett hoznom, de valahol... - zavartan összecsípte az orrnyergét, az ujjai között a félig elszívott cigarettával - ...valahol elcsúszott a figyelmem, annyira kíváncsi voltam, mennyit bír ki, és... egyszer csak átment  _szubtérbe._  De már csak akkor jöttem rá, amikor nem válaszolt nekem, és akkor már egy ideje nem kérdeztem rá... de mester, egy nyikkanása nem volt! Olyan... olyan zöldfülűnek érzem magam... 

A vonal másik végén megfontoltan hallgatott a mély férfihang. 

_\- Mit csináltál vele?_ \- kérdezte hosszabb szünet után.  
\- Szenzoros deprivációt... - hadarta Aoi. - És kombináltam egy báránybőr korbáccsal.   
_\- A szenzoros nem kellett volna, az túl sok még egy kezdőnek. Elég, ha a szájába adsz valamit. Az az érzésem, azt szeretni fogja.  
_\- Legközelebbre adtam neki házi feladatot, amit fel kell majd olvasnia... - vágta közbe Aoi.   
_\- Akkor ne legközelebb, hanem utána. Viszont ha ilyen jó az állóképessége, akkor a korbács sem célszerű, elvégre nem szexjátékszernek akartad. Inkább hozd olyan helyzetbe, hogy mindenképp meg kelljen majd büntetned, és használj valami erősebbet, de csak rövid ideig, kevés ismétléssel. Ne hagyd, hogy elmélyedjen benne. Egyébként meg gratulálok. Nagyon jó lehet köztetek az összhang.  
__-_ Pedig nem szerepelt jól a kompatibilitás teszten... - jegyezte meg Aoi.  
\- _Az nem minden. Nem tudja mérni a kémiai reakciókat. Nektek már évtizedes történetetek van egymással, nem egy vadidegen számodra...  
__-_ Az elején nem bírt koncentrálni, csak feszengett. Azért is fedtem be a szemét meg dugtam be a fülét.  
\- _Kikötözted?  
_\- Nem, nem... - nyomta el a cigarettáját, majd a csikket az üres dobozba ejtette. - Csak összebilincseltem a kezeit a tarkóján.  
\- _Én is azt tettem volna a helyedben. De ha ilyen jól viselkedik, akkor elkezdhetsz kötelekkel kísérletezni rajta - az segíti a koncentrációját.  
_\- Türelmetlen... - bólogatott magában Aoi.   
_\- Persze, hogy türelmetlen.  
_\- Majdnem ott maradtam vele a lakásán, miután hazavittem... - ismerte be Aoi, egy csöpp szégyenkezés nélkül. - Aggódom miatta. Fátyolosan beszélt, szerintem kiestek neki epizódok is. Félek, hogy _be fog zuhanni._  Túl sok volt ez elsőre, pedig... azt hittem, kontroll alatt tartok mindent. De magamat mégsem tartottam kontroll alatt.  
\- _Ezen most már kár rágnod magad. Legközelebb jobb leszel. Holnap reggel menj el hozzá, ha nem tűnik nyomottnak, akkor jó eséllyel ez ennyiben fog maradni. Azért legalább tizenkét óránként írj majd rá, vagy hívd fel. Hallja a hangodat, az segít neki orientálódni.  
_\- Igen, igen, értem... - bólogatott Aoi.  
\- _Mit gondolsz, októberig meddig jutsz el vele?_

Aoi ettől a kérdéstől félt. Tudta, hogy nem tarthatja meg Reitát, és a vele való viszonyát örökké saját magának, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Reita nem szeretne nyilvánosságot ilyen hamar, különösen nem a zenészvilág többi szereplője előtt. Kiszámíthatatlan, hogyan reagálna arra, ha Aoi szubként vinné magával egy partira, akármilyen kicsi és zártkörű partira is. Ezt persze a mentorának nem merte így megmondani, és veszettül gondolkozott azon, hogy mit felelhetne a kérdésére, ami nem udvariatlan, aztán végül a hang feloldozta: 

\- _Mindegy, ha elhozod, elhozod, ha nem, nem. Majd meglátod, hogyan tudtok haladni. Most pihend ki magad inkább. Jól vagy? Te nem fogsz beesni?  
_\- Nem, dehogy... - rázta meg Aoi a fejét, és közben lehunyta a szemeit. - Abszolút pörgök még.  
\- _Ugye tudod, hogy ez nem csak a szubokat érinti?  
_\- Persze... - felelte kissé unottan.  
\- _Egy dolog, hogy tudod, és más dolog, hogy még nem élted át. Mondtam neked, egy férfi partnerrel egészen más problémák és helyzetek merülnek majd fel, de az elért eredmények tartósan és pozitívan formálják a jellemedet. Most viszont tényleg feküdj le, és aludd ki magad. Pár nap múlva beszélünk megint. Rendben?  
__-_ Köszönöm, mester... - Aoi még így, a telefonban is meghajolt felé egy kissé. A férfi bontotta a vonalat. 

Aoinak a három elszívott cigaretta ellenére sem sikerült megnyugodnia annyira, hogy el bírjon aludni. Közelebb bújt Hanához, és egészen magához ölelte - a felesége szerette, amikor dohányszagú a keze, és álmában ösztönösen megszimatolta. Aoinak máskor csillapította az idegeit egy meleg, megadó test közelsége, de most nem Hana testére vágyott, hanem Reitáéra. Megint úgy érezte, hogy mellette kellett volna maradnia, és még jobban bebugyolálnia egy takaróba, hallgatni a légzését, hogy egyenletes-e. Elhatározta, hogy reggel első dolga lesz meglátogatni.

Aztán persze az élet és az egyéb teendők közbeszóltak, és csaknem fél tizenkettő lett, mire el tudott indulni otthonról. Útközben megállt az egyik olyan kávézónál, ahol sportolóknak szánt ebédmenüket is készítenek, és kért elvitelre egy protein alapú menüt, hogy mégse állítson be Reitához üres kézzel - de arra nem számított, hogy ebédidőben ő fogja felébreszteni.

Reita csaknem fél nap alvás után fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint előző este a taxiban, amikor Aoi vállának dőlve el-elbóbiskolt a hazaúton. Aoi gyomra ösztönösen megrándult Reita látványára, és komolyan aggódni kezdett miatta, annyira rosszul nézett ki. Aoi próbált vidámságot erőltetni a hangjába, hogy Reita ne érzékelje, mennyire is aggódik. 

\- Csak nem én ébresztettelek fel?  
\- De igen... - simította hátra Reita a haját a homlokából.  
\- Hoztam neked ebédet... - mutatta fel Aoi diadalittasan az elviteles zacskót.  
\- Nem kellett volna... - mormolta Reita, mire Aoi félig megjátszott sértettséggel, félig megjátszott szomorúsággal felhúzta az orrát.  
\- Már _hogyne_ kellett volna! _A szubom vagy,_ még ha csak próbaidőre is. _Természetes,_ hogy gondoskodni akarok rólad! 

Reita egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett Aoival, majd beengedte a lakásába - látszott Aoin, hogy nem fog tágítani. Aztán hagyta, hogy Aoi kitálaljon neki az étkezőben, és hagyta, hogy vizet töltsön, majd Reita egy szó nélkül, engedelmesen megette az ebédjét, miközben Aoi mellette ült, nézte őt, és össze-vissza beszélt mindenről. Például arról, hogy a túl sok proteinre hogyan reagál az ő szervezete, meg hogy hogyan szereti a tojást, és hogyan nem. Reita úgy érezte, csak minden második szót ért, és egyre lassabban evett, mire a végén az ebédje jó egyharmadát meghagyta. Valamiért attól félt, hogy Aoi dühös lesz rá, amiért nem evett meg mindent, de Aoi csak megfogta a kezét, áthúzta magával a nappaliba, leültette a kanapéra, majd odaült mellé, és maga felé fordította Reita arcát. Reitának szokatlan volt, hogy olyasvalaki ér az arcához, aki nem egy sminkes. 

\- Rei, figyelj rám... - mondta Aoi komoly hangon - ...tudom, hogy most nehezedre esik koncentrálni, de próbáld meg.  
\- Oké... - felelte Reita, majd nyelt egyet, és feszült figyelemmel nézte Aoi száját, ahogy formálja a szavakat.  
\- Emlékszel, mi történt tegnap?  
\- Emlékszem.  
\- Mindenre? 

Aoi fogai nagyon szabályosak voltak. Reita emlékezett rá, hogy milyenek voltak azelőtt, hogy megcsináltatta volna őket. Nem voltak szabályosak. 

\- Nagyjából... - felelte engedelmesen, és remélte, hogy ez a jó válasz.  
\- Emlékszel, hogy korbácsolás közben kértem, hogy mondj egy színt?  
\- Igen.  
\- Hányszor?  
\- Mit hányszor? - Reita álmosnak érezte magát, de továbbra is Aoi szájára próbált összpontosítani.  
\- Hányszor kérdeztem meg?  
\- Kétszer? Háromszor? - húzta be a nyakát kissé Reita.  
\- És te mit válaszoltál?  
\- Hogy zöld.  
\- És miért mondtál zöldet, Rei?  
\- Hát mert... - nyelt egyet - ...kíváncsi voltam, hogy meddig bírom... 

Aoi megcsóválta a fejét. Reita ekkor már tudta, hogy nem ez lett volna a jó válasz. 

\- Rei, figyelj ide... - Aoi egy kissé lehajtotta a fejét - ...ezt nem a te dolgod eldönteni, hanem az enyém. Ha nem válaszolsz őszintén, amikor kérdezlek, akkor ezt nem folytathatjuk.  
\- De én őszintén akartam... - harapta be az ajkait Reita. Úgy érezte, ha Aoi tovább beszél hozzá, el fogja sírni magát.  
\- Elhiszem, Rei... - mosolyodott el Aoi lágyan. - De nem vagy még ehhez hozzászokva. Ne akarj mindent az elején. Úgy mentél át _szubtérbe,_ hogy...  
\- Tényleg? - nyitotta tágra a szemeit Reita.  
\- Tényleg... - bólintott Aoi. - És most _be vagy esve.  
_\- T-tényleg? B-beestem? - Reita megint az ajkába harapott, a szeme pedig fátyolosodni kezdett. 

Aoi ekkor közelebb hajolt hozzá, átnyúlt a válla fölött, megfogta a tarkóját, és bátorítóan megszorította, majd a homlokát Reitáéhoz érintette. Reita ettől szinte azonnal megnyugodott, és szinte transzba esve hallgatta Aoit, ahogy arról magyaráz neki, hogy most kiürült a testéből egy csomó hormon, és ilyenkor időbe telik, amíg ezek a hormonok újratermelődnek, és addig gyengének, levertnek érezheti majd magát, vagy magányosnak, és úgy érezheti, hogy Aoi magára hagyta, de ez nem igaz, mert Aoi itt van vele, és mindig itt lesz, ha szüksége lenne rá, és bármikor felhívhatja, és Aoi mindig hoz neki ebédet, és ha szeretné, akkor itt is alszik nála. 

Reita nem értette Aoit. Nem a mondatait nem értette, hanem a viselkedését. Önmagát sem értette, de ez most egyáltalán nem zavarta. 

Úgy aludt el a kanapén, hogy a fejét Aoi combjára hajtotta. 


	15. Soapland

Uruhának általában megvoltak a kontaktjai, ha játszadozni támadt kedve - ismert mindenféle nőket, személyes tapasztalatok és ajánlások révén is. Férfi dommal sosem vállalt volna be egy szeánszot, még szexmentesen sem - az számára valóban egyet jelentett volna a megcsalással. De időről időre szüksége volt arra, hogy egy kicsit kieressze a gőzt, és átadja valakinek az irányítást. Néha pedig - és ez a nap is ilyen volt - csak egy kis felelőtlen kényeztetésre vágyott. 

Meleg augusztus eleji nap volt, és ilyenkor semmi sem esett jobban számára, mint egy alapos fürdő. Egy luxus soaplandbe ment, nem olyanba, mint huszonéves korában - irtózott az olcsó bordópiros csempéktől és az ablaktalan szobáktól. A hely, amit néha látogatott, alapvetően masszázsszalonként működött, és az extra szolgáltatásokat csak tagoknak kínálták, felár fejében. Majdnem dél volt, mire a lifthez ért, és sietnie kellett, hogy még időben bejusson a recepióra, mert a saját értékes ideje ketyegett. Már a mélygarázstól az üvegajtóig is úgy érezte, leizzadt, pedig mindenhol működtek a légkondicionáló berendezések. A tokiói fülledtséget azonban nem lehet legyőzni: az óriás panorámaüvegeken túl harminchét fokos szikrázó napsütés ölelte körbe a város üveg és acél magaslatait. 

A recepciós hölgy elkérte a tagkártyáját, majd a száma alapján beazonosította, és elé tett egy tabletet, amin Uruha kiválaszthatta az extra szolgáltatásokat: pénisz- és prosztatamasszázst kért, de semmi többet. Nem kellett előre fizetnie, tekintettel arra, hogy közben is meggondolhatta magát. 

A masszőrje egy nagyon fehér bőrű, kicsit kerekded arcú fiatal lány volt, a húszas évei elején járhatott, és Uruha elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy nagyon tiszta és ápolt. Magas hangja volt, és kedvesen próbált bájcsevegni, de Uruhát most zavarta a csacsogás, és szeretett volna egy kicsit csöndben ellazulni. Hagyta, hogy a nagyon is vidám lány segítsen neki a vetkőzésben, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a dizájnos műanyag sámlin, amire a lány ráültette. Az ülőfelület közepén egy hosszanti vájat húzódott, amin keresztül a lány hozzáférhetett az intim testtájaihoz is. Uruha halkan sóhajtott, ahogy megérezte magán a langymeleg vízpermetet: a lány is meztelen volt már, a mellei és a csípője éppen olyan kerekded volt, akár az arca. A bőre nagyon puha volt, ahogy a mellkasával Uruha hátához simult, és a melleivel szétkente rajta a habos folyékony szappant. Végre abbahagyta viszont a bájcsevegést, és csak halk sóhajokat hallatott, meg elvétve egy-egy nyöszörgő "ez olyan jó, ugye?" kérdést. 

Tényleg jó volt. Uruha egészen ellazult, amikor a lány megmosta a haját, és az ujjbegyeivel alaposan megmasszírozta a fejbőrét. Erős ujjai voltak, annyi szent, ezért Uruha meg sem lepődött azon, hogy a lány milyen célirányosan nyúlt a fenekéhez, miután lemosta az egész testéről a habot. Uruhában felmerült, hogy mekkora rutinja lehet ebben, hogy milyen keveset hezitál, hogy pontosan tudja, mennyi síkosítót kell eloszlatnia a kezén, és milyen erővel kell benyomnia az ujjait.

Uruha ekkor teljesen kikapcsolt minden más funkciót a testében, és csak arra figyelt, amit fizikailag érez. Erre egy bizonyos életkor fölött magától is rájött, hogyan kell csinálnia - Ruki mellett többször szüksége volt rá, mint amennyiszer nem. Néha a fájdalom is lehet jóleső, de néha arra volt szüksége, hogy valami fájdalommentesen essen jól. Az izmai elengedtek, majdnem lecsúszott a földre a műanyag sámliról, és miután a lány végzett a masszázzsal, nem tudott egyedül felállni: a kis nő fogta meg a hóna alatt, és állította talpra, mintha semmi súlya nem lett volna. A gurgulázó kacagásától Uruha zavarba jött. 

\- Bocsánat... - mondta megszeppenten.   
\- Nn-nn... - dünnyögött vidáman a lány. - Nincs mit. Ez gyakran megesik. Nagyon jó vagyok! 

Nevetett a saját nagyszerűségén. Uruha közben alig találta meg az egyensúlyát, és alig várta, hogy nekitámaszkodhasson a masszázsasztal oldalának, amire végül csak a lány segítségével tudott felmászni. A finom, puha ujjak megsimogatták az arcát, masszázsolajat dörzsöltek szét a testén - Uruha mellkasát most éppen egyetlen kósza szőrszál sem borította, ahogy a karját és a lábát sem, a lány pedig láthatóan nagyon élvezte a bőre simaságát. Pont a megfelelő pontokat nyomta meg a vállában, a derekában, és nagyon hozzáértően masszírozott - valószínűleg ez volt az eredendő szakmája, a szexmunka csak valahogy hozzá társulhatott. Uruha majdnem elaludt a kezei között, és csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor azt az eldöntendő kérdést tette fel neki a lány, hogy mehet-e a cowgirl, vagy kézzel fejezze-e be. 

Normális esetben Uruha a szexet választotta volna, de attól tartott, hogy a lány túl hangos lesz, esetleg még egy orgazmust is megjátszik, és erre most a legkevésbé sem volt szüksége: nem akart teljesíteni, csak elfogadni, úgyhogy azt mondta a lánynak, csak verje ki neki, de szép lassan. A lány mosolyogva bólintott, és megígérte, hogy lassan fogja csinálni. Végülis az egész ágyékát és a combjai belső oldalát is átmasszírozta, és Uruhának szinte fel sem tűnt, hogy már egy órája ott van a szalonban, csak amikor az egésznek vége lett, és a lány még egyszer lemosdatta és elkezdte megtörölgetni. Még a haját is beszárította egy körkefével, és közben megint csacsogni kezdett, leginkább arról, hogy Uruhának milyen puha a haja, és milyen sima lett a bőre, és ha legközelebb jön, akkor mondja nyugodtan, hogy Yuukót kéri, mert máskor is szívesen megmasszírozná. Uruha erre már nem szólt semmit, csak visszavette a ruháit, megköszönte a lánynak a munkáját, a lány jó egészséget kívánt neki, többször is meghajolt, de nem kísérte már ki. Amikor Uruha a recepcióhoz ért, már készen várta a számlája, és ő szó nélkül a bőrkötéses könyvecskébe csúsztatta a bankjegyeket, majd nem kért vissza belőle, és már ment is az ajtó felé. 

Szerette az olyan napokat, amikor nem volt semmi dolga, és egy kicsit egyedül lehetett végre, Ruki figyelő tekintetétől távol. Megfürödve, kielégülve, relaxáltan és frissen úgy döntött, semmi se esne jobban egy könnyű ebédnél, úgyhogy beült az egyik környékbeli soba tésztás helyre. Ez egy kicsit a ceremónia része is volt, a soapland utáni ebéd - télen inkább meleg ramenre vágyott, de nyáron inkább hűvös tésztára, és pár ropogós tempurára hozzá. A bejárat melletti automatából kiváltotta az ételjegyét, majd a pulthoz ült, és odaadta a két fecnit a szakácsnak: a söre szinte azonnal meg is érkezett, és amíg a friss tempuráját várta, elővette a telefonját. 

Három olvasatlan üzenetet látott: az egyik az ESP bolt egyik eladójától, ez nem volt fontos. A másik Rukitól jött - Uruha pedig nyelt egyet, és úgy döntött, ezt majd ebéd után nézi meg. A harmadik viszont Reitától érkezett, és Uruha ezt már mosolyogva nyitotta meg. Aztán ahogy meglátta Reita üzenetét, egyszerre sápadt le, pirult ki, izzadt meg a háta és csapta meg a légkondicionáló hideg szele. 

_> > bocs, hogy zavarlak a szabadnapodon  
_ _> > de lenne egy nagyon intim kérdésem  
_ _> > ha nem akarsz, nem kell rá válaszolnod_

Uruha sokáig nézte ezt a három sort, ami fölött csak köznapi beszélgetések folytak: kiragadottnak érezte a környezetéből, egyszerűen nem volt helye, sem létjogosultsága egy ilyen kérdésnek egy kettejük közötti csetelés maradványaiban. Már önmagában az a kérdés, hogy megkérdezhet-e valami intimet, Uruhát mélységesen felháborította. Nekik nem ilyen volt a barátságuk. És mégis, szinte türelmetlenül írt vissza Reitának: 

<< kérdezz  
<< épp ebédelek, szóval   
<< de csak nyugodtan

Reita valószínűleg nem látta meg azonnal az üzenetét, mert Uruha közben ellenőrizte a Facebookját, a Twitterét, és már kiadták neki a tésztáját és a rántott zöldségeit, mire Reita válaszolt: 

_> > elmesélnéd egy erotikus álmodat vagy fantáziádat?   
_ _> > csak mert  
_ _> > próbálok rájönni, hogy mit rontottam el megint  
_ _> > meg a korábbi kapcsolataimban  
_ _> > és rájöttem, hogy nem tudok úgy gondolkozni, mint egy szub  
_ _> > nem tudom, mire vágynak, miről álmodnak  
_ _> > és eddig senki nem volt velem őszinte ezzel kapcsolatban  
_ _> > nem tudok mást megkérdezni  
_ _> > de ha ez túl személyes, akkor szólj   
_ _> > és természetesen köztünk marad  
_ _> > ??_

Uruha újra és újra végigolvasta Reita üzeneteit, és érezte... nem is érezte, _tudta,_ hogy valami nem stimmel. Reita nem mond igazat. Ugyanakkor Reitát ismerve, nagyon is jó oka lehet annak, hogy Reita csúsztat. Sokáig tűnődött azon, hogy mit is válaszolhatna erre - számtalan változat megfordult a fejében, a durva lekoptatástól kezdve a finom elkerülő válaszig, és közben megette már az ebédje felét, a másik felétől pedig a kedve is elment. 

Erotikus álom, erotikus fantázia? Reita kérdése felért egy kijózanító arculcsapással. Egy olyan szubot megkérdezni erről, aki retteg a domjától, és a legkevésbé sem vágyik rá, és alig egy órája jött ki egy masszázsszalonból, ahol egy húszéves lány felhúzta kesztyűnek és kiverte a farkát, hogy legalább egy pár órára ne kelljen gondolkodnia... igazán paraszt dolog volt Reita részéről. Csak Reita nem tudhatta Uruháról ezeket a fontos kis részleteket, így nem is várhatta volna el tőle a tapintatot. Úgy érezte, hogy ezúttal a lelkén tesz valaki erőszakot, és Uruha ebben az esetben is pont úgy tett, mint az összes korábbi alkalommal, amikor erőszakot tettek rajta: ő is erőszakot tett magán. Sóhajtott egyet, majd gépelni kezdett a telefonján, két kézzel, szédületes gyorsasággal:

<< gimis vagyok, a fociedzés után az öltözőben ülök a padon, a srácok egy része elment már zuhanyozni, a másik részük öltözik, én meg zavarban vagyok, mert nem akarok levetkőzni, és nem akarom, hogy meztelenül lássanak, de muszáj levetkőznöm és elmennem zuhanyozni, viszont tudom, hogy ott mindenki más is meztelen lesz rajtam kívül. Ennel ellenére levetkőzöm, és belemegyek a zuhanyzóba, a legszélső fülkébe, hogy ne sétáljon el előttem senki, mert félek attól, hogy valaki megtalál magának. Megvárom, hogy kiürüljön a zuhanyzó, mert az azt jelentené, hogy a többiek elmentek, de amikor visszamegyek az öltözőbe, mindenki ott van, meztelenül, térdzokniban és edzőcipőben, és csak rám várnak. Elkezdenek lökdösődni, egy pillanat alatt a földre kerülök, és valaki a számba nyom egy koszos zoknit, a csuklómat meg valaki összeköti egy cipőfűzővel. Nagyon félek a cipőktől. Attól félek, hogy össze fognak rúgni, és belső vérzésem lesz, de valahogy mégis megkönnyebbülök, amikor elkezdenek rugdosni. Nem csinálják erősen. Nevetnek rajtam, a hátamra fordítanak, és az egyik srác az edzőcipője talpát rányomja a farkamra és a golyóimra. Mocskos dolgokat mondanak nekem, hogy egy hülye kis ribanc szub vagyok, aki nem tudja, hol a helye, és kapusnak kéne lennem, nem csatárnak, mert úgyis csak arra vagyok jó, hogy eltaláljanak. A hasamhoz vágnak egy koszos focilabdát.... 


	16. Nyomok

\- …a hasamhoz vágnak egy koszos focilabdát… aztán az egyik nagyobb darab srác széthúzza a lábaimat, és a hasamba bokszol, egyszer, kétszer. Utána rám mászik, előkészítés és óvszer nélkül, csak belém nyomja magát, nagyon durva velem, rácsap a combomra, és közben szitokszavakat zúdít rám. Azt mondja, egy kis kurva vagyok, kelletem magam mindenki előtt, és alig várom, hogy valaki jól megdugjon. Valaki kiveszi a számból a koszos zoknit, és arra kényszerít, hogy hátrahajtsam a fejem, és egészen nagyra nyissam a szám. Sorra odalépnek hozzám, kivert farokkal, és a számba spriccelik a spermájukat, mintha csak valami gyűjtőtégely lennék. Van, aki rám is köp. Van, aki a fejemre vizel. Mindenki meg akar alázni, be akar mocskolni, és én ott fekszem közöttük a földön, kiszolgáltatva, és úgy érzem, nem vagyok felelős mindezért.

Aoi elgondolkodva ült a karosszékében, az állát a tenyerébe támasztva, és Reita zavarba jött a tekintetétől. Lassan leeresztette az állát, és összehajtogatta azt a kézzel írt, fehér A4-es papírt, amiről az imént felolvasta a saját kézírását. Tudta, hogy bajban van. Ez nem az ő fantáziája volt, hanem valaki másé, és hiába tudta, hogy Uruha sosem tenne említést a kis privát beszélgetésükről, mert az neki ugyanolyan kínos lenne, mint Reitának… Aoi mégis úgy nézett rá, mintha tudná, hogy ennek a fele sem igaz. 

A második szeánszukra Reita úgy érkezett meg, mint akiben az első nem is hagyott igazán mély nyomokat: Aoi sokat foglalkozott vele, sokszor ráírt, meglátogatta, ebédet hozott neki, elvitte magával a városba, hogy Reita ne üljön otthon egyedül, és ez sokat segített Reitának abban, hogy visszanyerje a lendületét és a kísérletezőkedvét. Az első beesése olyan volt, mintha egy héten keresztül minden nap másnapos és influenzás is lett volna: az edzéstervével is leállt, fogyott másfél kilót, de aztán a következő héten visszaszedte, és megint a normális önmaga volt. Az az önmaga, akiben a szub ösztönök mindenhogyan jönnek, csak ösztönösen nem.

Aoi a második alkalommal változtatott kicsit a forgatókönyvön. Nem volt ruha az öltözőszobában, csak egy nyakörv és két bőr csuklópánt, Reita pedig bármikor máskor úgy érezte volna, hogy a meztelenség nem probléma, de nem most. Nem most, amikor egy négybe hajtott fehér lappal a kezében belépett a szobába, és nem most, amikor a térdelőpárnája nem Aoi fotelje mellett várt rá a földön, hanem három lépéssel előtte. Soha nem volt még annyira útban a farka és a heréi, mint akkor, amikor meztelenül Aoi elé térdelt, és a borítéknyi papírdarabot megpróbálta úgy tartani, hogy egy kicsit takarja is vele magát. Aoi szokásához híven a telefonját böngészte, és adott egy kis időt Reitának, hogy akklimatizálódjon. Ki tudja, mennyi idő elteltével letette a telefonját az asztalkára, és elismételte ugyanazt, amit két héttel korábban is: hogy a megszólítása „uram”, és Reita megszólítása „Rei”. Azután egy biccentéssel jelezte Reitának, hogy olvassa fel, amit a papírra leírt.

Reitának úgy tűnt, Aoi nem elégedett a történetével.

\- Hány évig fociztál? – kérdezte végül, Reita pedig gyorsan utánaszámolt:  
\- Hat. Középső- és felső tagozatban.  
\- Jó focista voltál? – mosolyodott el halványan Aoi.  
\- Nem olyan rossz… - vonta meg a vállát Reita. – Olyan… középszerű. Néha kicsit jobb, néha kicsit gyengébb.  
\- De gondolom, sok időt töltöttél fociedzéssel… - tűnődött Aoi. – Ezek meghatározó élmények egy kamasz életében. Nem?  
\- Azt hiszem… - felelte óvatosan Reita.  
\- Vonzódtál valamelyik fiúhoz? A csapatban?

Reita nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Igen… - felelte végül.  
\- Lett belőle valaha valami?  
\- Nem.  
\- Miért nem?  
\- Mert… - Reita kicsit megvonta a vállát. – Nem tudom. Csúnya fiú voltam, ráadásul switch… nem tetszettem én senkinek.  
\- És te miért nem kezdeményeztél? – kérdezte szigorúan Aoi.  
\- Hát ugyanezért… - felelte Reita meglepetten. – Mert… nem voltam szép. Nem volt tapasztalatom, nem tudtam, hogyan legyek jó dom, vagy szub, vagy bármi. Féltem a visszautasítástól.

Aoi felállt ekkor a karosszékéből, és Reitát megkerülve a kellékes szekrényéhez sétált, majd kivett belőle valamit, ami a hangja alapján egy lánc lehetett. Reita nem mert felnézni, még akkor sem, amikor Aoi elé térdelt, és egy kis fém kapcsot akasztott a nyakörvéről lógó fémkarikára. Aoi széles, húsos tenyere az arcához ért, olyan gyengéden, hogy Reita összerezzent tőle, mert a lánc csörgéséről valami keményebb, durvább, fémesebb érintésre asszociált, és meglepte Aoi mozdulatának finomsága. Felemelte a tekintetét, és Aoi szemébe nézett: jól ismerte ezt a szempárt, látta már mosolyogni, sírni, látta dühösen megvillanni, felhőtlenül boldognak, zavarnak és magányosnak is, de ilyennek még soha. Aoi sötét szemeiben arany hópelyhek csillogtak, a lámpafény sápadt tükörképei, de nem csak és nem ilyen egyszerűen: gyengédség, odaadás, figyelem, és valami tompa vágy áradt belőlük.

\- Figyelj ide, Rei… - szólította meg nagyon lágyan, és a másik kezét is Reita arcára csúsztatta. – Figyelj ide jól! Szeretném, ha őszintén válaszolnál. Vonzódsz hozzám?   
\- I-igen… - felelte Rei zavartan. Mert ez volt az igazság. Aoi azt nem kérdezte, hogy tart-e tőle ennek ellenére, vagy hogy gondolja tovább a kérdést. Csak egy kérdés volt.  
\- Szerinted én egy vonzó dom vagyok? Objektíven?  
\- Nagyon… - nyelt egyet Reita. – Objektíven. Szubjektíven is… Uram.  
\- Amikor először találkoztunk, akkor is vonzónak tartottál?   
\- Abszolút! - pislogott nagyokat Reita. - Uram mindig... nagyon dögös volt. Akkoriban is, és most is. 

Aoi elmosolyodott, és a hüvelykujjával megsimogatta Reita arcát.

\- Ha számít valamit a véleményem… és remélem, számít… - simogatta tovább a körmével Reita bőrét - …akkor hadd mondjak neked valamit. Nem ismertelek ugyan gimnazista korodban, de kicsivel utána már igen, és azt gondolom, az az egy-két év különbség talán már nem számít. Én is nagyon vonzónak találtalak, már akkoriban is. Nem álltam még készen arra, hogy egy másik férfi felé nyissak, és ha mégis készen álltam volna, akkor sem tartottam volna jó ötletnek, hogy egy bandatárssal kezdjek ki. De soha, egy percig nem tartottalak csúnyának, vagy átlagosnak. És ha te nyitottál volna felém, nem utasítottalak volna vissza.

Reita döbbenten nézett Aoira. Nem szokta meg még azt a fajta őszinteséget és nyitottságot, ami az Aoival folytatott szeánszok légkörét meghatározta.

\- Nem tudok változtatni azon, amit kamaszként megéltél… - folytatta Aoi együttérzően - …ezért koncentráljunk inkább a jelenre. Te egy fantasztikus pasi vagy, ezt már mondtam neked. A legjobb domot érdemled, és én eltökéltem, hogy a lehető legjobb dom leszek a számodra. Azt akarom, hogy ne legyenek többé kételyeid önmagaddal kapcsolatban. Hogy büszkének és kiváltságosnak érezd magad, amiért téged választottalak. Mindent meg fogok tenni azért, hogy szubként ki tudj teljesedni. Ezért dolgozunk. Együtt. 

Reita automatikusan bólintott, akár egy robot. Aoi hangja szinte hipnotizálta: bármit elhitt volna neki ebben a pillanatban. És bármit megtett volna azért, hogy Aoi teljessé tegye, egy egységes egészként tekintsen rá, és ne úgy, mint valami sérült árura, ahogy eddigi életében mindenki más tette. Ő is jó szub akart lenni. Boldog volt, amikor Aoi a láncánál fogva vezetni kezdte, és repeső szívvel mászott utána a padlón, egyik szobából a másikba.

Aoi megérezte a megváltozott hangulatot, mert visszanézett rá a válla fölött, és elmosolyodott.

\- Ez tetszik? – kérdezte, Reita pedig szótlanul bólintott. – Nekem is. Bár ma valami mást terveztem, de…

Aoi eltűnődött egy pillanatra, aztán újra megrántotta Reita nyakörvét:  
\- Gyere csak. Már előkészítettem neked a játékszobát.

A „játékszoba” a főfolyosó másik oldalán helyezkedett el, és Reita számára olyan volt, mint egy sötét és számára ismeretlen felszerelésekkel telepakolt edzőterem: voltak benne fémkeretek, kampók, csigák, műbőr borítású padok – szinte csak a súlyok tárcsái és a különböző húzódzkodásokhoz való fogók hiányoztak. Aoi az egyik fémkeret alá állította Reitát, a láncot lekapcsolta a nyakörvéről, és felemelte Reita kezeit, hogy a csuklóit odakattinthassa egy csigáról lelógó lánc végére. Reita érezte, hogy az egész gerince megnyúlik, és a sarkai elemelkednek a földtől, de a lábujjai és a talppárnája még érintkezett vele. Lepillantott a lábára, mintha attól tartana, hogy elveszítette őket félúton a szoba felé, és döbbenten konstatálta, hogy mekkora merevedése van. Ha ő látta, akkor Aoinak is látnia kellett, és Reita ekkor megpróbált a csípőjével elfordulni tőle.

Ekkor érte az ütés a fenekét. Bőrkesztyűs kéz volt, de mintha emberi hús helyett merev vas bújt volna meg a bőrkesztyű alatt. Érezte, hogy fellángol a bőre: ez egy nagyon is személyes ütés volt Aoi részéről.

\- Ne takargasd magad… - dörrent rá Aoi. – Ez itt és most nem a te tested, Rei, hanem az enyém. És én nem akarom, hogy szégyelld ezt a testet, vagy a vágyait.  
\- Sajnálom, uram… - szabadkozott Reita.  
\- Elhiszem… - bólintott Aoi, majd megkerülte Reitát, és megállt előtte, hogy kesztyűs ujjaival a hajába kapaszkodhasson. Amikor Reita szemébe nézett, Aoi szemei lázas elszántsággal ragyogtak. – Elhiszem, hogy sajnálod. De úgy érzem, ezt a leckét még nem tanultad meg eléggé. Ezért most addig fogjuk ismételni, amíg nem rögzül. Kinek a teste ez, Rei?

Aoi bőrkesztyűs ujjai a mellkasába markoltak, és olyan erővel szorították össze a bal mellbimbóját, hogy Reita attól félt, le fog válni a bőréről.

\- Az öné, uram… - felelte engedelmesen.  
\- És mit csinálhatok vele? – kérdezte Aoi kihívóan, miközben a tenyerét lejjebb csúsztatta Reita oldalán, egész a derekáig.  
\- Mindent… bármit… amit csak akar, uram… - habogta zavartan.  
\- Helyes válasz… - bólintott elégedetten Aoi.

Ahogy az egyik bőrkesztyűs kéz a derekába mélyesztette az ujjait, a másik pedig a merevedésére kulcsolódott, Reita elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és kibillent a lábujjain pipiskedő pózából. A lánc a feje fölött azonban nem engedte el, a csiga billegett csak kicsit jobbra-balra: időbe telt, mire újra meg tudta támasztani magát.

\- Nyomokat fogok hagyni rajtad, Rei… - jelentette ki Aoi szigorúan. – Csak az ujjaimat fogom használni, de néhány napig érezni fogod a helyüket, és lesz néhány lila foltod. Kérek egy színt, Rei.  
\- Zöld… - felelte Reita, magától értetődően. Még soha nem ért hozzá senki azzal a szándékkal, hogy foltokat hagyjon rajta. Tudta, hogy ez a jelölgetés amolyan dom dolog, de sosem értette igazán.

A rengeteg edzéstől és az alacsony zsírtartalmú diétától Reita teste szálkás volt és merev, Aoi pedig virtuóz módon zongorázott az izmain, egyetlen testrészét sem kímélve. Bizonyos helyeken a szorítása és az ujjai által gyakorolt nyomás fájdalmasabb volt, mint máshol, de összességében Reitának nagyon tetszett ez a fajta tompa fájdalom. Már meg sem próbálta elrejteni a merevedését, és őszintén remélte, hogy Aoi hagyja majd elmenni, ha továbbra is jól viseli magát.

Látta a háremnadrág ráncolt anyagán át, hogy Aoi is felizgult, de úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem törődik vele. Az egyetlen dolog, ami lekötötte a figyelmét, az Reita teste volt… és akkor Reita végre megértette, hogy Aoi, amikor az ő teste igényeivel törődik, akkor a saját teste igényeivel törődik éppen. Mégis úgy érezte, hogy ez rendkívül nagylelkű dolog Aoi részéről.

Amikor Aoi a háta mögé állt, egészen hozzásimult, és arra bíztatta Reitát, hogy élvezzen csak el, most már szabad, ne fogja vissza magát, Reita szárnyalt az örömtől, hogy engedelmeskedhet neki. Magán érezte Aoi leheletét, az izgalmát, de ami még ennél is fontosabb volt: a kivételes figyelmét, ami most csak Reitának szólt, és senki másnak.


	17. Kontextus

A fürdőszobatükör előtt állva Reita nem tudta eldönteni, hogy szörnyülködik vagy gyönyörködik-e éppen. A bőrét a gyógyulás különböző fázisaiban tartó színes foltok tarkították: úgy festett, mint egy inverz dalmata. Oldalra fordult, és megnézte a derekát és a hátát is: sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy Aoi kezében hogy lehet ennyi erő, hogy minden egyes tagját ilyen precízen, szisztematikusan, és ennyi helyen tudta megjelölni. Bizonyos testtájain a foltok halványabbak voltak, de ahol kifejezetten meg tudta markolni, és össze tudta szorítani rajta az ujjait, sokkal sötétebbek. Reita remélte, hogy a két hét múlva esedékes koncertjükre ezek a foltok teljesen felszívódnak, legalább a ruha alól kilógó területeken...

Aztán hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve megkereste az egyik markolásnyomot a csípőjén, és rászorította az ujjait. Ez volt az a hely, Aoi bal kezének nyoma, ahová akkor kapaszkodott, amikor mögötte állva, jobb kézzel kiverte neki. Az összes folt közül el volt a legszemélyesebb. 

Reita azt sem tudta eldönteni, hogyan álljon hozzá Aoi intim jellegű érintéseihez, vagy a meztelenség kérdéséhez. Természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy előbb-utóbb a szeánszaik szexuálisabb jelleget fognak ölteni, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy ebben a bizonyos "beszoktatási" szakaszban szükséges, vagy helyes ilyen irányba elindulniuk. Ahogy elengedte a derekát, és lejjebb húzta a pizsamashortja derekát, a merevedése minden korábbi gondolatára rácáfolt. A testének nagyon is tetszett az, amit Aoi művelt vele, és semmi problémája nem volt azzal sem, hogy közben fájdalmat okozott neki. Ez nem rosszfajta fájdalom volt, nem kényelmetlen vagy elviselhetetlen. Reita számára nem volt ismeretlen a fájdalom: rigorózusan edzett, mindig a legnagyobb súlyokkal, amiket még az adott ismétlésszám mellett elbírt, és sokszor akkor is tovább futott a futópadon, amikor már csaknem a hányinger kerülgette. Amikor elkezdett személyi edzőhöz járni évekkel ezelőtt, a súlyemelő kerettel szemközti falon mindig elolvasta a falmatrica szövegét: "A fájdalom elkerülhetetlen, de szenvedni nem kötelező". Észre sem vette, és szinte ez lett a jelmondata: élvezte a fájdalmat, mert a fájdalom jelezte azt, hogy jó úton jár a célja felé. Ez a gondolat a mostani élethelyzetében pedig egészen új értelmet nyert.

Amikor váratlanul megszólalt a kaputelefonja, Reita sebtében magára kapta a szennyestartó legtetején heverő, előző napi pólóját, nehogy a postás vagy futár meglássa rajta a hétvégi szeánsz nyomait. Tulajdonképpen meg sem lepődött azon, hogy a csomag egy elviteles zacskó volt a Protein Paradise-ból, és a kiszállító pedig maga Aoi. 

\- Szia... - ragyogott rá Aoi az ajtóból, és Reita kezébe nyomta a papírszatyrot. - Hoztam neked ebédet!  
\- Nem kellett volna... - felelte élből Reita, majd Aoi arckifejezését látva pontosította magát: - ...illetve, nagyon köszönöm, nagyon... figyelmes vagy... de tényleg nem kellene állandóan etetned.  
\- Talán bajod van az etetéssel? - vonta fel Aoi az egyik szemöldökét. 

Reitának ekkor esett le, hogy miről van szó: Aoi _gondoskodik_ róla, ahogy egy dom a szubjáról tenné. Ez lehet az udvarlási rituáléja része, de lehet a dominanciája része is, és Reita eddig egyik lehetőséget sem vette figyelembe, ami miatt tiszta hülyének érezte magát.

\- Dehogy, dehogy! - szabadkozott. - Csak... meglepődtem... mert azt hittem, hogy...  
\- Mit? - Aoi értetlenkedő arccal bámult rá, majd egyszerre csak felgyulladt a fejében egy villanykörte. - Jaj, nem, nem, Reita, félreérted! Én nem _életmódszerű_ dom vagyok! Ez az utógondozásod része, és tényleg csak arra szolgál, hogy minőségi kaját vigyél be a szervezetedbe, és minél hamarabb regenerálódj! Semmi hátsó szándék nincs benne...  
\- Ó... - Reita zavartan megdörgölte a tarkóját. - Nagyon amatőr vagyok, mi?  
\- Rei... - tette finoman Reita vállára a kezét Aoi. - Számomra _tökéletes_ vagy. Élvezem, hogy taníthatlak. Szeretem, ha kérdezel. Szívesen magyarázok.

Reita Aoi bókjára elfordította a fejét, és inkább átsétált a konyhájába, majd elkezdte kipakolni a pultra az Aoi által hozott dobozokat, és az elviteles műanyagpoharakat a protein shake-ekkel. Akkora adag étel volt, hogy Reitában még az is felmerült, Aoi talán vele együtt szeretné elfogyasztani.  

\- Minél több időt töltök veled, annál világosabban látom, hogy mit csináltam rosszul az elmúlt tizenöt évben... - jegyezte meg kissé keserű önkritikával Reita.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy bármit is rosszul csináltál volna... - mosolyodott el Aoi. - Legfeljebb nem a megfelelő emberekkel voltál.  
\- Nem hiszem... - támaszkodott Reita a konyhapultnak, és halkan felsóhajtott. - Kicsit zavarbaejtő szembesülni azzal, hogy milyen egy _született dom...  
_ \- Attól nem lesz valaki "született dom", hogy domnak születik... - dohogott Aoi, mintha sértené a feltételezés. - Ez egy tanulási folyamat. Az ember elindul valahonnan, és eljut valahová - sokszor egészen váratlan helyekre.  
\- Én sehová nem jutottam el egyetlen szubommal sem... - vonta meg Reita a vállát. - Pedig próbálkoztam mindenfélével...  
\- Az sokat segít, ha van egy mestered - jelentette ki szigorúan Aoi, és Reita úgy érezte, szeretné rövidre zárni ezt a beszélgetést.  
\- Neked... van? - kérdezte Reita.  
\- Van... - mosolyodott el Aoi. - Ő egy nagyszerű dom, hatalmas a tudása. Szerintem részben neki köszönhetem azt, hogy a dominanciám ebbe a tanító irányba tolódott, pedig eredendően inkább a szadizmus felé voltam nyitottabb...  
\- Most már nem? - mosolyodott el Reita, és Aoi mosolya félúton találkozott az övével. 

Válasz helyett azonban Aoi ekkor odalépett hozzá, megfogta a csuklóját, és felhúzta a pólója ujját egészen a válláig - nem érzékien, inkább csak gyakorlatiasan. 

\- A foltjaidat nézem... - jegyezte meg a miheztartás végett, majd mielőtt Reita tiltakozhatott volna, a hasán is felhúzta a pólóját. - Fáj nagyon? Rossz?   
\- Nem, egyáltalán... - felelte sebesen Reita, és legszívesebben visszarángatta volna a pólót a derekára. Aoi azonban észrevette a bal oldalán az egyetlen igazán élénk színű foltot, és megtapintotta - Reita pedig majdnem elugrott az érintésére.  
\- Ez frissnek tűnik... ugye nem edzettél rá? - kérdezte Aoi aggódva.  
\- Nem... - Reita a füle tövéig elvörösödött. - Csak... nem akartam még, hogy elmúljon...

Aoi arca felragyogott a büszkeségtől, amitől Reita, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, még inkább zavarba jött. 

\- Tetszenek a nyomaim? - kérdezte mosolyogva, de mindenfajta erotikus felhang és incselkedés nélkül. - Csak mert a listádon ez a "talán" kategóriába esett.  
\- Ez... - krákogott Reita - ...azt hiszem, olyasvalami, ami számomra is újdonság.  
\- Ugye? Nem is gondoltad volna? Én sem! - lelkendezett Aoi. - Valahol ez egy nagyon jó önmegismerési folyamat is, és veled együtt én is új dolgokat tanulok. Soha nem gondoltam volna például, hogy egyszer ki fogom verni egy másik pasas farkát, arra meg végképp nem, hogy még élvezni is fogom, erre tessék... 

Reita köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Hát eddig sikerült távol tartania magától az intim témákról való beszélgetést. Nem értette, hogy Aoi hogyan kezelheti ezt ennyire könnyedén, mintha nem egy eget-földet rengető dologról lenne szó, hanem mondjuk csak egy új pedalboard kipróbálásáról. Vagy ez csak Reita számára volt eget-földet rengető dolog, és Aoi számára a szeánszok szexualitása amolyan... köznapi témának minősült volna? Mindenesetre megkönnyebbült, amikor Aoi ellépett tőle, és a pólóját visszasimogatta a hasára. 

\- Neked nem fura erről beszélni? - kérdezte Reita, remélve, hogy Aoi majd azt feleli, amit hallani akar.  
\- Nem, dehogy... - rázta meg Aoi a fejét. - Anyám otthon arra tanított, hogyha elég érett vagy ahhoz, hogy csináld, elég érettnek kell lenned ahhoz is, hogy beszélj róla.  
\- Jogos... - bólintott Reita, de a zavara úgy nőtt körülötte, hogy az Aoi számára is érezhetővé vált.  
\- Neked milyen volt? Amikor hozzád nyúltam? 

Ha Reita arca eddig rózsaszínű volt a pírtól, erre a kérdésre céklavörös lett. Tudta, hogy meg kell szólalnia - hogy meg _akar_ szólalni, hogy szeretne őszinte lenni Aoival, mert ez az egész kapcsolat semmit nem ér, ha nem tud vele őszinte lenni, de a szeánszon kívüli beszélgetések Aoival sokkal inkább nehezére estek, mint amiket a szeánszokon együtt műveltek. Az valahogy természetes volt, egy más tudatállapotban zajlott: Reita amikor belépett Aoi kéjlakának ajtaján, már egy egészen más ember lett, és egészen máshol húzódtak a határai. Olyan dolgokat is elfogadott és megengedett magának és a domjának, amit a hétköznapi életben képtelen lett volna. 

\- Nem lehetne ezt... inkább a lakásodon megbeszélni? - nézett rá Reita könyögően.  
\- Nem akarlak befolyásolni... - felelte Aoi. - Ott az egész környezet másképp hat rád.  
\- Tudom, épp ezért lenne könnyebb. Itt annyira... kiragadottnak érzem a kontextusából. 

Aoi ekkor ismét közelebb jött hozzá, csaknem Reita lábai közé állt, és az arcával akár az arcához is érhetett volna: átnézett Reita válla fölött, a konyhapolcon sorakozó, szájjal lefelé forduított poharakra, és egyenesen Reita fülébe beszélt: 

\- Egyszerűbb lenne, ha kontextusba helyezném? - duruzsolta. - Ha emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy tudom, mikor hazudsz, és utasítanálak rá, hogy válaszolj őszintén?  
\- Sokkal... - nyelt egyet Reita, és majdnem hozzátette, hogy "uram".  
\- Akkor mondd, Rei. Visszakozás és újragondolás nélkül. Mit éreztél?  
\- Azt éreztem... - Reita zavara mintha egy pillanat alatt elpárolgott volna, a ruháival és a gátlásaival együtt. Úgy érezte, meztelenül áll Aoi előtt, és a lelkében sincs mit takargatnia. - Azt éreztem, hogy olvasol a gondolataimban. Nagyon el akartam menni. Féltem, hogy nem engeded, ahogy a múltkor se engedted. Nem is... nem is mertem remélni, hogy a saját kezeddel csinálod majd. Nagyon megkönnyebbültem.  
\- Na látod... - húzta hátra Aoi a fejét, és cinkosan rámosolygott Reitára, miközben egyenesen a szemébe nézett. - Nem is volt olyan nehéz, igaz?  
\- Egy kis segítséggel... - mosolygott vissza szégyenlősen Reita.  
\- Szerintem magadtól is ment volna. Elvégre kettőnk közül te vagy az, aki a középiskolai osztálytársáról fantáziált... - nevetett fel jókedvűen Aoi. 

Reita tudta, hogy Aoi nem szurkálódásból tette ezt a megjegyzést, és nem célozgatni akar vele - legkevésbé Uruhára nem, hiszen róla nem is tudhat... ám Reita mégis rajtakapva érezte magát, amiért Aoi szinte vakon is rátapintott a legérzékenyebb pontjára. Legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna szégyenében. 


	18. Terrace House

Rukit sokan érzéketlennek tartották, akik csak felszínesen ismerték őt. Ha munkáról volt szó, Ruki született úriember volt: összeszedett, pontos, ritkán indulatos, az utolsó technikussal és jegyszedő lánnyal is udvariasan beszélt, sosem felejtett el köszönni, és mindig kimutatta a háláját. Sokan halvérűnek tartották ezért, de mi sem állt távolabb az igazságtól. Ruki érzelmei nem a felszínen hullámoztak, hanem kavarogva áramlottak a mélyben, lassan, a maguk tempójában. 

Rukinak sokszor az volt az érzése, hogy Uruha is érzéketlennek tartja. Más magyarázatot nem talált a viselkedésére.

Mióta visszatértek a turnéról, egyszer sem szeretkeztek, azt az első alkalmat leszámítva, amit Rukinak erővel kellett kipréselnie magából is és Uruhából is. Tulajdonképpen beszélgetni sem volt alkalmuk igazán, amit Ruki eleinte annak a számlájára írt, hogy hosszú volt a turné, Uruhának kell egy kis szabadság, egy kis idő, amit magára fordíthat, mert mindig is ő volt ötük közül a legintrovertáltabb, és az állandó emberi társaság hosszú távon megviselte az idegeit... ahogy szinte minden szubnak. Elveszítette a fókuszt, fáradtság és letargia tört rá, Ruki jól emlékezett ezekre a szakaszokra. A legjobb lett volna, ha Uruha kicsit otthon marad, nyugalomban, elolvas egy könyvet, ahogy régen szokta - miért nem olvas már könyveket, miért csak a telefonját nyomkodja? - és gitározgat egy kicsit. Az talán rá is férne megint. 

Csakhogy Uruha szinte sohasem volt otthon, és ha egyszerre tartózkodtak is a lakásban, akkor sem ugyanabban a szobában. Rukinak kezdett az az érzése lenni, hogy Uruha kerüli őt, és amikor figyelni kezdett rá, az elmélete megerősítést nyert: ha ő bement a nappaliba, Uruhának ki kellett mennie a vécére. Ha bement a hálószobába, Uruhának pont ki kellett mennie vízért. És állandóan nála volt a telefonja. Soha, egy pillanatra nem tette le. Ruki mindennél jobban szerette volna látni, hogy mit csinál rajta, kivel csetel - de egyrészt sosem nyúlt volna hozzá Uruha telefonjához, másrészt ha nem lettek volna ilyen erkölcsi aggályai, akkor sem tudott volna hozzáférni a készülékhez, mert be volt kapcsolva rajta az arcfeloldás. 

Szeretett volna magában listát vezetni azokról az alkalmakról, amikor Uruha samponszagúan ért haza, de nem akarta kínozni magát ezzel. Nem lett volna értelme. És hogy miért nem szólt egyetlen szót sem? Mert Ruki, legelsősorban, a Gazette énekese volt. Azé a zenekaré, ami az életénél is többet jelentett számára, amire rettenetesen büszke volt, ami négy másik embernek is az életét jelentette, és több tucat másiknak a napi megélhetését, és több ezernek, tízezernek, vagy még többnek biztosította az energikus reggelt, a vigaszt egy szomorú nap után, a boldogságot és az életörömöt. A Gazette magasabb rendű dolog volt mindannyiuknál, egy intézmény, egy fogalom, és Ruki azért, hogy ezt a szent és sérthetetlen egységet megőrizze, nagyon sok mindent hajlandó volt eltűrni. 

De a türelme lassan a végéhez közeledett. 

Elhatározta, hogy az augusztusi koncertjük után konfrontálódni fog Uruhával. Hogy meg fogja mondani neki: tudja, hogy soaplandekbe jár, és tudja, hogy fizetős dominákat látogat, és tud a fiatal lányokról, akikkel néha összefut egy hotelben. Konkrétan ugyan nem tudott róluk, de ahhoz épp elég információja volt, hogy Uruhát belekényszerítse egy vallomásba. Hogy azután mi lesz, arról nem volt fogalma. Nem akart szakítani, nem akart külön válni, és nem csak a banda miatt nem - hanem mert ő még mindig, ennyi év után is, és annak ellenére is, hogy Uruha milyen aljasul és hálátlanul viselkedett vele szemben, szerette. Szerette, vonzónak tartotta, szeretett volna odabújni hozzá éjjel, szerette volna megszagolni az izzadtságot a tarkóján, a haja alatt, és szerette volna térdeltetni, szerette volna az asztalnál ülve kézből etetni pálcikával, szerette volna fojtogatni - ahogy Uruha is szerette régen, ha fojtogatta - és szerette volna megmasszírozni a talpát egy szeánsz után, mert ha volt valami, amit Uruha még a szeánszaiknál is jobban szeretett, az a talpmasszázs. 

Ruki gondolkozott azon, hogyan lehetne rendbehozni a kapcsolatukat, de minél többet járt ezen a feje, annál inkább arra jutott, hogy ezen nem neki kellene gondolkoznia, hanem Uruhának, mert ezt bizony ő szúrta el. És az lenne a tisztességes a részéről, ha magától bevallaná ezt, és megígérné, hogy ezentúl minden más lesz, és megváltozik. Ruki megbocsátana neki. Igazából bármit elhinne Uruhának, bármit, a legnyilvánvalóbb hazugságokat is, hogy soha többé más domra rá sem néz, hogy ezentúl mindig őszinte lesz vele, és Ruki rettenetesen tudná szeretni. Bezárná az ölelésébe, szorosan magához húzná, és soha nem engedné el. Soha. 

Miközben Kaijal a kéthetente esedékes céges értekezleten ültek, erőnek erejével kellett a figyelmét a megbeszélésre koncentrálnia, hogy ne kalandozzanak el a gondolatai. Azon tűnődött, hová lett a féltékenysége, ami szinte az egész kapcsolatukat végigkísérte. Ruki úgy érezte, hogy ez az érzés haldoklik benne, és már előre gyászolja az elvesztését - valószínűleg ennek köze volt ahhoz is, hogy a testi kontaktus szinte megszűnt közte és Uruha között. Ruki szeretett volna dühös lenni, szeretett volna féltékeny lenni, de csak valami végtelen szomorúságot érzett, amiért ez történik velük. Hogy Uruha ezt teszi vele. 

A megbeszélés alatt írt neki, és várta, hogy Uruha mikor olvassa el az üzenetét. Tudta, hogy online van, és mégis, legalább negyed óra eltelt, minre az üzenetet megnyitotta. Nem kért elnézést sem, nem magyarázkodott, nem mondta azt, hogy éppen úton volt és nem tudott gépelni. Még csak azt sem mondta, hogy mással csetelt közben, mondjuk Reitával, mert az fedősztorinak mindig jól hangzott, elvégre Rukinak nem lett volna szabad Reitára féltékenynek lennie. Hiszen ők csak gyerekkori barátok. És Uruhának sosem kellene egy switch. Vagy mégis? 

A turnézáró koncerttel kapcsolatos rengeteg előkészület és döntési szituáció egy teljes embert kívánt meg a részéről. Szeptember végéig valahogy össze kellene szednie magát, mert ez most rettenetesen fontos, mindennek tökéletesnek kell lennie, az utolsó szerpenting, amit majd a koncert végén kilőnek a konfettiágyúból. Most ki kellene tartania, legyen az bármilyen nehéz is. Talán jobb is, hogy Uruha kerüli a társaságát, mert ha túl sokat lenne szem előtt, előbb-utóbb nem bírná türtőztetni magát, és a végén az is lehet, hogy még bántaná is. Azt pedig Ruki nem akarta. Ő nem olyan dom volt, aki indulatból visszaél a szubjával. De hogy ez véletlenül se forduljon elő, elhatározta, hogy felkészíti a lelkét a robbanásra. Nem lesz semmi meggondolatlan, eshetőleges, nem lesznek túlkapások, nem lesz indokolatlan erőszak. Meg fogja kérdezni Uruhát, hogy akar-e változtatni még egyáltalán, és ha igen, akkor megtalálja a módját, hogy megbüntesse. És talán akkor, ha látja, hogy Uruha őszintén vágyik a bocsánatára, akkor képes lesz neki megbocsátani. 

_> > itt vagyok_

Amikor Uruha üzenete megjelent a telefonja kijelzőjén, Ruki ujjai ökölbe szorultak a tolla körül. Semmi kifogás, semmi magyarázkodás, hogy hol volt eddig, mit csinált éppen. Ruki a megbeszélés közepén felvette a telefonját az asztalról, diszkréten az ölébe húzta, hogy más ne láthasson rá a kijelzőjére, és megkérdezte Uruhát, hogy lenne-e kedve vele vacsorázni. Maga sem értette pontosan, hogy miért töri magát, hiszen érezte, hogy nincs sok értelme, de azért reménykedett benne, hogy Uruha nem utasítja el. Végülis, egy vacsora kettesben nagyon jót tehetne nekik. De szinte érezte, hogy Uruha ki fogja húzni magát a vacsora alól. 

_> > persze, oké_   
_> > elmegyünk valahová?_   
_> > vagy uber eats_

Ruki döbbenten nézte Uruha üzeneteit, aztán sebesen azt válaszolta, hogy rendeljenek, és bármit, amit Uruha szeretne, majd visszatette az asztalra a telefonját, és megpróbálta felvenni a beszélgetés fonalát. Magában viszont már elkezdett mosolyogni, és az estét tervezgette. Arra jutott, hogy Uruhának nyilván lelkifurdalása van, és talán szeretné az elmúlt hetekben tanúsított viselkedését jóvá tenni. Ruki ettől úgy érezte, hogy még nincs veszve minden, hiszen Uruha is szereti őt, ő is szeretne közeledni felé, vagy legalább félúton találkozni vele. Alig várta, hogy vége legyen a megbeszélésnek, és elindulhasson haza - de persze az asztaltársaság, és a délutáni csúcsforgalom sem állt mellé. Majdnem hét óra volt, mire benyitott a lakásuk ajtaján, és azonnal megcsapta a konyhából érkező finom illat. Azt hitte, Uruha melegített meg valamit, de hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált a pulton széthagyott zacskó- és zöldségmaradékokból, hogy ő maga főzött. Nem valami ördöngösen bonyolult dolgot, csak egy pirított tésztát, de Rukit végtelenül meghatotta a gesztus. 

A tévé előtt ették meg a vacsorát, miközben Terrace House-t néztek. Uruha imádta az ilyen félbugyuta valóságshowkat, és bár Rukit alapvetően untatták az ilyen beköltözős-együttlakós műsorok, próbálta nem kimutatni az ellenszenvét, és néha még vissza is kérdezett, hogy ez a szereplő kicsoda, az a szereplő mire utalt vissza az előbb, és így tovább. 

Az üres kerámiaedényeik a dohányzóasztalon állva, egymás mellett, a használt pálcikáikkal a tetejükön úgy festettek Ruki szemében, mint egy fáradt, idős házaspár. Uruha még mindig a tévét nézte, még akkor is, amikor Ruki keze óvatosan a távirányítót markoló kezére csúszott, és megsimogatta a hüvelykujját. Uruha arccal felé fordult, Ruki pedig közelebb araszolt hozzá, és adott egy finom kis puszit Uruha szájára. Aztán még egyet, és még egyet, amíg csókolózni nem kezdtek. Uruha szája édes volt a yakisoba szósztól, amit a tésztára öntött, és a kezei gyengéden átölelték Ruki hátát. Az egész finom volt és puha és bensőséges.

Ruki adni akart. A legőszintébb, legreménytelibb gesztusait kínálta Uruhának, amikor hanyatt döntötte a kanapén, és kibújtatta a pólójából. Szerette a mellkasát, szerette a vállait, és szerette az esti, megizzadt szagát. Végre, végre egyszer nem egy másik helyet érzett rajta, egy idegen sampont, hanem a nyár, a konyhai gőz és az olajszag egyvelegét, ami Ruki számára magát az otthont jelentette. Uruha lassan csókolta őt, és hagyta, hogy irányítson: hagyta, hogy Ruki a kanapé ülőpárnái közül elővarázsoljon egy mióta odacsúszott síkosítós flakont, hagyta, hogy Ruki előkészítse, és a pólóját tegye a feneke alá, hogy ne kenjék össze a kanapé kárpitját. Uruha végig szinte csöndben volt, miközben Ruki ráfeküdt, a nyakába hajtotta a fejét, és lassan mozgott benne, csak a tévében ment tovább a Terrace House háttérzaj gyanánt. Ruki a maradék síkosítóval bekente Uruha farkát, és a lökéseivel összhangban simogatta, egyre erősebb szorítással, és egyre tempósabban, amíg Uruha a hasára nem élvezett. Ezután a saját mozdulatai is hevesebbek lettek, és úgy ment el, hogy Uruha közben a haját és a tarkóját simogatta, és azt suttogta a fülébe, hogy "gyere csak". Egy pillanatra minden helyére került a világukban. 

Uruha pólójába törölte a farkát, és finoman Uruha fenekét is letörölte vele, mielőtt Uruha visszahúzta volna az alsóját. Ruki tudta, hogy Uruha nem szereti, ha sperma csordogál ki belőle, vagy ha Ruki szex után nem mosakszik meg rövid időn belül, ezért felkelt a kanapéról, kiment a fürdőszobába, Uruha pólóját a szennyesbe dobta, majd elkezdte felmelegíteni a kádban a vizet, bekapcsolta az infraszaunát is, és kikészítette a zuhanyzó párkányára az egyik drágább samponját és tusfürdőjét. Azt akarta, hogy Uruhának is olyan szaga legyen, mint neki. Meg akarta fürdeti, meg akarta fésülni a haját, szerette volna végigdörgölni a hátát egy szivaccsal. Szerette volna, ha ez a nap nem egy kivételes alkalom lenne, hanem egy átlagos nap az életükben, amit újra és újra átélhetnek együtt. 

Amikor azonban kiment a nappaliba, hogy behívja Uruhát a közös zuhanyzóba, látta, hogy Uruha megint gubbaszt a telefonjával, és valamit gyorsan ír rajta. Nem látta, hová ír ugyan, legalábbis nem jól, de a fekete háttérszínből és a bordó fejlécből azonnal tudta, hogy ez a Kinkster app lehet csak. Szóval öt perccel azután, hogy szeretkeztek, Uruha máris egy társkereső appon ismerkedik? 

Olyan gyorsan tépte ki a kezéből a telefonját, hogy Uruhának nyikkanni se volt ideje. Nyilván tiltakozott volna már, vissza akarta volna szerezni a telefonját, nyilván nem akarta, hogy Ruki beleolvasson a beszélgetéseibe, de erre már nem volt lehetősége, mert ahogy Ruki a kezébe fogta, már át is hajította a szobán. A készülék nekikoppant ugyan a padlónak, de nem tört össze, legalábbis nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy Ruki megnyugodjon. Felvette a földről, kivitte a konyhába, és a mosogatószekrény melletti szerszámos fiókból kivett egy kalapácsot, és elkezdte összezúzni vele a telefont. Nem érdekelte, hogy kárt tesz a konyhapultban. Ő vette azt a kibaszott konyhabútort, arra is ő kereste meg a pénzt. 

A telefon elpusztításával azonban csöppet sem nyugodott meg. Az egész este egy hazugság volt, egy színjáték, a pirított tésztával és a tévénézéssel és a szeretkezéssel együtt. A serpenyőt, amiben a maradék tészta hűlt a tűzhelyen, a falhoz vágta, annyiszor, hogy a nyele is letört. Aztán fogta a kalapácsot, visszament a nappaliba, és össze akarta törni vele a kerámiatálakat, amiből ettek, de a dohányzóasztal üveglapja is felkerült a veszteséglistára. És a kurva tévében még mindig ment a kurva Terrace House. 

Ruki ezután megölte a tévét is, aztán ahogy az szikrázva elcsöndesedett, hirtelen úgy érezte, teljesen egyedül marad a szobában. Lassan megfordult, és Uruhára nézett, aki még mindig a kanapén gubbasztott, ugyanabban a pózban, mint amiben a telefonját nyomkodta. Egyedül a tekintete volt üres: nem volt rémült, nem volt csalódott, csak nézett maga elé, mintha a tévében még mindig a kedvenc sorozata menne. 

\- Takaríts fel... - húzta ki magát Ruki, majd egyedül visszament a fürdőszobába, és magára zárta az ajtót. 

 


	19. Tigris

Aoi ugyan késésben volt már a koncert előtti első főpróbáról, de úgy érezte, szüksége lesz még egy nagy kávéra, ezért úton a koncerthelyszín felé még beugrott a kedvenc kávézójába Sendagayába. A tulaj korábban zenész volt, de mindez annyira régen történt, hogy már senki sem emlékszik rá, hogy hívták a bandáját, vagy mi volt a művészneve - a kávézóban pedig semmilyen jel nem utal arra, hogy a gazdájának valaha bármi köze lett volna az indie zenei világhoz. A hely mégis a pilótakocsma zenész-megfelelője lett, és Aoi sosem tudott benézni ide úgy, hogy ne köszönt volna rá egy ismerős. Ez a mai reggelen ugyan komoly kockázatot jelentett számára, de még mindig kisebb kockázatot, mint amit egy rajongóval való összefutás jelent egy Starbucks kasszája előtt. 

Leparkolta a kocsiját, és a tárcájával a kezében besietett az ajtón - első látásra azt hitte, megmenekült, mert szinte üres volt a hely reggel kilenckor. Gyorsan a pulthoz ment, kért egy óriás szójatejes lattét elvitelre, és már a kezében volt az elviteles papírpohár, amikor egy dallamos hang megszólította:  
\- Szia, öcsi. 

Aoi ekkor már tudta, hogy el fog késni a próbáról, ezért írt gyorsan egy üzenetet Kai-nak, hogy ne érje a többieket meglepetésként. Die-jal egyszerűen képtelenség volt egy gyors köszönéssel elintézni a találkozást: Aoi a lekötelezettje volt, a kouhaia, és ha egy idősebb, tapasztaltabb dom leszólította, akkor Aoinak kutya kötelessége volt szóba elegyedni vele. Die a kávéjával mutatott rá az asztalra, ahová Aoival leültek - távol az ablaktól, de még mindig egy világos, kellemes helyre. Die haja össze volt fogva, nem viselt sminket, és kissé nyúzottnak tűnt, de a vaskos ezüst ékszereinél csak a fogai csillogtak fényesebben, amikor Aoi kissé zavartan kortyolgatni kezdte mellette a kávéját. 

\- Nagyon el vagy tűnve mostanában... - jelezte meg pikírten Die. - Hiányoltunk a srácokkal.   
\- El vagyok foglalva... - kezdett volna magyarázkodni Aoi, és próbálta volna a közelgő koncertjükre meg a próbákra terelni a szót, de Die öreg róka volt, és nem hagyta terelni a beszélgetést:  
\- Mester mondta, hogy elkezdtél egy újabb szub tréninget.   
\- Hát igen... - hajtotta bele Aoi a tekintetét a kávéspoharába. Miért is gondolta, hogy ez titokban marad? - Mondta, hogy kivel?   
\- Nem mondta, de nem kellett... - mosolygott Die. - Ismerlek. De azt hittem, megvárod a tizennyolcadik évfordulótokat. 

Aoi ekkor egy kicsit felszabadultabban folytatta:  
\- Most szakított vele a barátnője. Féltem, hogyha nem lépek, összejön megint valakivel, aztán esetleg ott is ragad mellette.  
\- Aha, világos... - bólogatott Die. - Na és milyen? Jó vele dolgozni?   
\- Fantasztikus... - felelte Aoi egy büszke kis mosollyal.   
\- Nem... makacskodik? Nem akar állandóan leállni? - Die kissé elfordította a fejét, és fél szemmel, gyanakodva méregette Aoit.   
\- Nem, egyáltalán... - válaszolt Aoi tűnődve. Die láthatóan nem volt elégedett ezzel, és kissé megvonta a vállát.   
\- Végülis ez lehet személyiségi kérdés is. Vagy lehet, hogy nincs elég tapasztalata _a másik oldalon._  Megdugtad már?  
\- Még nem... - csóválta meg a fejét Aoi. - Nem tudom, hogy fogom-e egyáltalán. Vagy hogy kész vagyok-e erre... én.  Mint férfi, nem vonz. Mint szub, nagyon, de...   
\- Világos, világos... - bólogatott Die. - Én is pontosan így voltam az elsővel.   
\- Tényleg? 

Aoi kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a sors rendelte őt ide a kávézóba ezen a reggelen. A társaságukban nem voltak igazi titkok, és mindenki nyíltan beszélt a saját ügyeiről, ezért Aoi Die elejtett félmondataiból tudta, hogy volt egy switch szubja egyszer, és viszonylag hosszú lélegzetű kapcsolat volt, de nem tudott semmi többet ennél, és sosem kérdezősködött volna Die háta mögött, őt magát pedig szintén nem tartotta illendőnek megkeresni a kérdéseivel. A mesterük persze ellátta tanácsokkal, de Aoit érdekelték volna mások első kézből származó tapasztalatai is. 

\- Ha adhatok egy tanácsot... - húzta ki magát Die, és komor tekintettel nézett Aoi szemébe - ...ne vedd fél vállról a nevelését. Egy "állítólagos" switchet megszelidíteni olyan feladat, mintha... nem is tudom... mintha egy állatidomár lennél egy fogságban nevelt tigris mellett. Akármilyen szelíd és kezes, mindig egy vadállat marad, és sosem lesz teljesen kiszámítható. Lehet, hogy még most, az elején úgy tűnik, mintha ő lenne a tökéletes szub, mindenre reagál, mindent megtesz, de közben... figyel téged. Tanul tőled. Ez a legszörnyűbb, tudod? Hogy ötleteket adsz neki. És amikor majd nem fekszik neki annyira a szub életmód, vagy bekattan valami a kis fejében, akkor majd fogja magát, és lelép, mintha sosem lett volna köztetek semmi. 

Aoi szeretett volna visszakérdezni, hogy Die saját tapasztalatából beszél-e, de inkább csak hallgatott egy darabig, majd feltette azt a kérdést, amivel kapcsolatban a legtöbb kétely gyötörte:  
\- Te is azt gondolod, amit Mester mond... hogy... minden switch csak egy identitászavaros szub? 

Die végigsimított a haján, és vett egy mély lélegzetet, mielőtt válaszolt volna. 

\- Nem biztos, hogy az "identitászavaros" jelzőt használnám... - felelte végül Die. - De végső soron azt hiszem, egyetértek a Mesterrel. Nem sok switchet ismerek, de akiket igen, azok közül egyik sem boldog, aki nem szubként él. Nem tudom ennek a pontos okát, de ez a tapasztalatom. Nem akarok levonni belőle következtetéseket.   
\- De amelyik szubként él, az vajon tényleg boldog? - faggatta tovább Aoi, de közben észrevette Die arcán, hogy kezd kellemetlen lenni számára ez a beszélgetés.   
\- Nem tudom, fogalmam sincs... nekem boldognak látszanak. Ha valakiben megvan a szub dinamika, akárcsak a szikrája is... miért ne tenné boldoggá, ha egy dom gondoskodna róla?   
\- Mi történt a te switcheddel? 

Aoi legszívesebben rávert volna a saját szájára. Sosem értette, hogy miért él a szája és az agya teljesen önálló életet, és fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan akadályozhatná meg, hogy időnként a legotrombább és legtapintatlanabb dolgok csússzanak ki a száján. Legszívesebben azonnal elnézést kért volna Die-tól, de azzal csak még inkább felhívta volna a figyelmet a saját ostobaságára, és beledörgölte volna a sót Die fájó sebébe. Úgyhogy várt, és a válasz nem kicsit lepte meg:   
\- Túl fiatal voltam, és tapasztalatlan. Talán túl magabiztos... - tűnődött halkan. - Ezt ennyi év távlatából nehéz megmondani, hogy mit és hogyan rontottam el. Azóta is bánom a dolgot. Sosem volt többet olyan jó szubom, komolyan. Amikor egy switch teljesen rád bízza magát... annál nincs felemelőbb érzés.   
\- Mintha egy tigris dörgölőzne a kezedhez? - mosolyodott el Aoi.   
\- Igen, ha maradunk a tigrises hasonlatnál... - bólintott Die. - És tudod, hogy nincs az a tüzes karika, amit ne ugrana át a kedvedért... de közben sosem engedheted le a védvonalaidat, ha vele vagy. Nagyon tud bántani, ha bántani akar.   
\- Mit javasolsz? Hogyan kezeljem?   
\- Attól függ, miket csináltattál vele eddig... - mosolyodott el Die. 

Aoi nem akarta beismerni, hogy eddig csak két szeánszon vannak túl, ezért inkább kerülni próbált:  
\- Legutóbb... - tűnődött Aoi - ...nagyon tetszett neki a láncon vezetés. Arra gondoltam, hogy legközelebb megcsinálom vele _A Kutyát.  
_ \- A Kutyát! - ragyogott fel Die arca. - _Imádom_ A Kutyát! Az egész szeánszot végig akarod venni? Az állatorvososdival?   
\- Nem tudom, majd meglátom... - vonta meg a vállát Aoi. - Kicsit félek az anális játékoktól. Mester azt mondta, nagyon rájuk lehet kapni...   
\- Aláírom... - helyeselt Die. - De A Kutya anélkül is egy nagyon jó gyakorlatsor. Mondjuk nem is kezdő szintű.   
\- Nem, tényleg nem... de szerintem az a típus, aki könnyen bele tud csúszni a megfelelő tudatállapotba. Nagyon reszponzív.   
\- Nézd, öcsi, te mindig nagyon tudtad, hogy mit csinálsz. Van ehhez tehetséged. Csak jót hallottam rólad eddig, szóval nem hiszem, hogy szükséged lenne tanácsra. Azért ha elfogadsz egyet, akkor azt mondom: engedd magától kiteljesedni. Legyél vele nyugodtan improvizatív. Semmi sem annyira vonzó egy switch számára, mint az, ha szabad kezet kap. Tudom, hogy ez szembe megy mindennel, amit eddig hallottál, de ne fogd szorosan. Engedd, hogy válasszon eszközt, engedd, hogy egy kicsit úgy érezhesse, ő irányít. A switchek akkor kattannak meg, amikor úgy érzik, sarokba vannak szorítva. Amíg megvan a szabadság illúziója, addig szinte bármit megcsináltathatsz velük.   
\- Oké, ezt észben tartom... - bólintott Aoi.

Ekkor megcsörrent a telefonja, és Kai nevét megpillantva azonnal tudta, hogy bajban van a késés miatt. Ennek ellenére nem vette fel, csak elkezdett Die-nak szabadkozni, hogy mennie kell, és köszöni a segítséget, és majd később találkoznak. Már állt fel az asztaltól, amikor Die elkapta a csuklóját - a kígyómintás tetoválás úgy kulcsolódott köré, hogy attól Aoi egy pillanatra megijedt. 

\- És a legfontosabb, hogy...  - Die szemei szinte szikrákat szórtak, az arca pedig olyan szigorú volt, mintha egy szubot készülne megleckéztetni - ...ne szeress bele. Ne szolgáltasd ki magad neki. Védd a szívedet, rendben?   
\- Rendben... - nyelt egy nagyot Aoi. 

Az üres kávéspoharát a pulton át beadta a barrista srácnak, majd a kocsijához sietett, és közben azon gondolkodott, mit hazudhatna Kainak. Végül felhívta, és beismerte, hogy összetalálkozott egy sempaijal, és egyszerűen nem tudott felállni mellőle, ami tulajdonképpen igaz is volt. A koncerthelyszín felé tartva azonban Kai és a többiek haragjánál is jobban foglalkoztatta az, amit Die mondott neki. Rövid idő alatt is túl sok, túl összetett információ hangzott el, és Aoi nem volt biztos abban, hogy szüksége volt ezekre az információkra.

Elvégre Reita, elsősorban, nem a szubja volt, hanem a bandatársa. Sosem úgy gondolt rá, mint akit meg kéne szelidítenie, akit ketrecbe kéne zárnia, vagy aki egy kiszámíthatatlan vadállat lenne. Reita csak Reita volt, a barátja, akivel mindig lehetett ökörködni, akit érdekelték a motorok, aki szívesen mesélt neki az épp aktuálisan nézett sorozatáról, és Aoit sokkal jobban érdekelték Reita beszámolói a sorozatokról, mint maguk a sorozatok. Aoi úgy érezte, neki nem kell már kialakítania, megformálnia egy kapcsolatot vele, az már ott vár rá készen, az mindig is ott volt közöttük, és most csak arról van szó, hogy ez a kapcsolat megváltozik. 

Arra azonban senki sem készítette fel Aoit, hogy milyen lesz Reitával úgy találkozni, hogy jelen vannak a többiek. Mert amikor Aoi belépett a próbaterembe, elkezdte ledobálni a holmiját, és Reita ránézett a basszusgitárját ölelve, egy pillanatra összeszorult a gyomra. Ha ilyesmi egyáltalán elképzelhető, akkor egy kellemes hányinger tört rá. Ott ült a szubja tőle csupán néhány méterre, és közben ott voltak a munkatársai és barátai is, és nem tudták, egyikük sem tudta, nem is tudhatta, hogy...

...hogy Reita teste olyan szögekbe hajlik, amilyenbe Aoi csak hajlítani akarja. Hogy a csípőjén ott egy lila folt, ami begyógyulhatott volna már, de Reita nem akarta még, hogy begyógyuljon. Nem tudták, hogy Reita hogy néz ki meztelenül, nem ismerték a bőre tapintását, sem azt, ahogy összerándul a fájdalomtól, vagy ahogyan elernyed, miután elélvez. Ezt az oldalát csak Aoi ismerhette, senki más.

És Aoi, amikor Reita ránézett, el kellett hogy forduljon tőle, mert érezte, hogy kipirul az arca. 


	20. A lista

Uruha tudta, hogy nem úszhatja meg a felelősségre vonást, és ismerve Ruki észjárását, azt is tudta, hogy a koncert után fog robbanni a csöndbomba.

Ruki egy héten keresztül nem szólt hozzá a stúdión meg a koncerthelyszínen kívül. Ha otthon voltak, rá se pillantott, és igyekezett minél távolabb tartózkodni tőle. Uruha vett egy új telefont, feltelepítette rá a szokásos alkalmazásait, eljárt a próbákra, végigcsinált minden egyes napot, mosolyogva, és erőltetett vidámsággal. És hiába várta, hogy valaki megmentse, hogy valaki megkérdezze tőle, mi a baj – Reita általában észrevette rajta, de ezúttal Reita nem figyelt. Vagy nem tette szóvá az aggodalmát.

A koncert fantasztikus siker volt, mindenki jól érezte magát, és Uruha majdnem megfeledkezett arról, hogy mi vár majd rá otthon. Ruki ugyanúgy odajött hozzá a színpadon, ahogy mindig szokott, átölelte a nyakát, beleénekelt az arcbőrébe, kicsit kellette magát előtte, és olyan aura vette körül, hogy Uruha egyszerűen a hatása alá került. Őszintén mosolygott rá, csodálta a színpadi mozgását, a hangját – Ruki hangja bármekkora termet be tudott tölteni – és hogy milyen jóképű mindig a színpadon, mintha ilyenkor egy másik emberré változna.

A koncert után aztán hajnali kettőig maradtak a helyszínen, és ittak egyet a staffosokkal, majd hulla fáradtan szálltak be a minibuszba, amivel a menedzserük mindenkit hazavitt és kitett a lakásánál. Ruki jókedvű volt, kicsit csiccses, és félig nevetve mesélt valamit Uruhának, Uruha pedig előkereste a kulcsaikat, és belépett Ruki előtt a lakásba. Ahogy a villany felkapcsolódott, mintha az egész hangulatnak vége szakadt volna: Ruki elhallgatott, zavartan kiment a fürdőszobába, és arcot-fogat mosott. Miután helyet cseréltek Uruhával, és Uruha alvásra készülődve benézett a hálószobába, Ruki már aludt, az ágy közepén, szétvetett tagokkal, akár egy tengeri csillag. Uruha mellé feküdt, és kihasználva, hogy Ruki rendkívül mélyen tud aludni, megcirógatta a karját. Minden egyes tetováláson végigfutott az ujjaival, aztán ahogy őt is utolérte az álmosság, lekapcsolta a villanyt, és elaludt.

Ruki már az étkezőben dolgozott, amikor Uruha felébredt és kiment hozzá. Ruki ugyan felnézett rá a szemüvege mögül, de nem szólt semmit. Uruha úgy érezte, hogy a tegnapi este után talán mégis van remény, hogy tovább lépjenek a történteken, ezért mosolyogva annyit kérdezett csak:  
\- Most már beszélsz velem?

Ruki levette a szemüvegét, behajtogatta a szárait, és letette a laptopja mellé, majd nagyon kimérten azt válaszolta:

\- Van kint a konyhában rizs, meg lefőztem kávét, ha gondolod, reggelizz meg.  
\- Nincs étvágyam… - felelte Uruha, és nyelt egy nagyot. Igazából lett volna étvágya, de az két másodperccel ezelőtt elmúlt.  
\- Jó, akkor beszéljünk… - mondta Ruki, és aprót bólintott magának.

Felvett a laptopja mellől egy gyűrűs noteszt, átfordított rajta egy lapot, majd a golyóstollával együtt odanyújtotta Uruhának, aki csodálkozva ugyan, de elvette tőle.

\- Írj egy listát… - nézett mélyen Uruha szemeibe Ruki - …egy pontos és részletes listát arról, hogy mikor, kivel és milyen formában csaltál meg. Minden egyes részletről. Minden szeánsz, minden kézimunka, minden masszázsszalonos látogatás legyen rajta. Ha szükséges, használd a telefonodat is.  
\- Ez most komoly? – mutatta fel Uruha döbbenten a jegyzetfüzetet.  
\- Teljesen komoly… - felelte Ruki ridegen. – Miután mi is együtt voltunk közben, azt gondolom, jogom van tudni, hogy kitől mit kaphattam, vagy kaphattam volna el.  
\- Nem kaptál el tőlem semmit… - húzta el a száját Uruha.  
\- Mert mindig húztál óvszert? – cöcögött Ruki. – Pont arról vagy híres…  
\- Nem kellett óvszert húznom… - sütötte le a tekintetét Uruha. – Nem feküdtem le senkivel.  
\- Mert gondolod, bőrön át nem lehet elkapni ezt-azt? – horkant fel Ruki. – Nem lehetsz ennyire hülye! Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy soaplandekbe jársz? Szerinted azok a lányok mennyire tiszták? Hány embernek rázzák ki a farkát előtted egy átlagos napon? Ülj csak le szépen, és írd meg azt a kibaszott listát. Ezzel akkor is tartozol nekem, mint embernek, ha amúgy szarsz a kapcsolatunkra.

Amikor Ruki káromkodni kezdett, Uruha mindig megfagyott. Leült a kanapéra, keresztbe tette a lábait, és elkezdett gondolkodni, hogy vajon mikor kezdődött ez az egész, és hány apró mozzanatból állt. Uruha már csalta meg máskor is Rukit, egy időben sokat látogatott egy hivatásos dominát, és amikor azzal lebukott, rájött, hogy nem szabad ugyanahhoz a domhoz többször visszamennie. A megcsalásos időszakai abszolút periodikusak voltak, és többnyire Ruki viselkedése idézte őket elő – majd szintén Ruki megváltozott viselkedése miatt úgy múltak el, úgy, ahogy jöttek. Uruha alapvetően monogám volt, szeretett párkapcsolatban élni, és még az sem zavarta legtöbbször, hogy a szexuális és dinamikai igényeit Ruki nagyon ritkán elégítette ki. Ez csak egy része volt az életüknek, egy szelete, és maga a nagy egész tele volt munkával, életörömmel, utazással, stúdiózással, közös bandázással, néha vitatkozással, de összességében áthatotta valami nagy-nagy nyugalom és biztonságérzet. Aztán Ruki valahogy mindig megtalálta a módját, hogy Uruha nyugalmát és biztonságérzetét összezúzza, mert zúzásban Ruki fantasztikusan tehetséges volt. Amikor pedig Uruha idegei kezdték felmondani a szolgálatot, de kiutat nem talált a problémáiból, olyankor fordult mindig máshoz.

Végül teljesen őszintén megírta a listáját, és a végén be is számozta az egyes tételeket: tizenhét volt belőlük. A jegyzetfüzetet aztán visszaadta Rukinak, aki újból felvette a szemüvegét, és elkezdte tanulmányozni Uruha írását – mintha csak egy dalszöveg lenne. Néhány másodperccel később aztán hitetlenkedve felhorkant:  
\- A gitárosbuliban?! Ahol boldog-boldogtalan megláthatott?  
\- Nem látott meg senki… - felelte sima hangon Uruha.  
\- Honnan tudod? Egyáltalán… te itt Aoival voltál, nem?  
\- Őt hagyd ki ebből… - húzta el a száját Uruha. – Mindig is utáltam, ha a „gondjaira” bíztál. Megalázó volt, hogy vele felügyeltetsz.  
\- Minden okom megvolt rá, hogy „felügyeltesselek” vele. Tizenhét kurvajó okom… - mutatta fel a füzetet, aztán az asztalra dobta, mintha nem is érdekelné a továbbiakban. – Azonnal bejelentem magunkat vérvételre.  
\- Erre semmi szükség… - sütötte le bűnbánóan Uruha a szemét.  
\- Azt majd én eldöntöm… - dohogott tovább Ruki, majd ismét az asztalra tette a szemüvegét. Másodperceken át csak nézte maga előtt, majd halkan, és nagyon nyugodtan azt kérdezte: - Szakítani akarsz?

Uruha leült Ruki mellé az asztalhoz, és félig döbbenten, félig rettegve meredt rá: Ruki még soha ilyet nem kérdezett eddig tőle. Uruha ugyanilyen halkan kérdezett vissza:  
\- Te… szakítani akarsz?

Szerette volna, ha Ruki, mint a dom fele ennek a kapcsolatnak, a nyakába veszi a felelősséget, és dönt kettejük sorsa felől. Elvégre ez nem lehetett Uruha döntése, még ha részben annak is kellett volna lennie.

Ruki azonban szinte hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

\- Sosem akartam… - felelte.  
\- És most? – kérdezte halkan Uruha. – Úgy értem… a történtek után. Még mindig…  
\- Mi ezen a furcsa? – vonta fel Ruki a szemöldökét. – Szeretlek. De ha te már nem, és ki akarsz szállni, akkor megmondhatod.  
\- Nem akarok kiszállni… - csóválta meg Uruha a fejét. – Én is… én is szeretlek.  
\- Akkor miért csinálod ezt? Hm? – lökte odébb néhány centivel az asztallapon heverő jegyzetfüzetet. – Nem vagyok elég jó neked? Nem elég jó a szexuális életünk?  
\- De… - felelte Uruha szemrebbenés nélkül.  
\- Vagy csak provokálni akarsz? Szeretsz provokálni? – húzta ki magát Ruki, és ahogy a hangsúlya megváltozott, Uruha úgy kezdett összemenni a székében. Már csak az asztalt nézte, és megpróbált minél kevesebbet befogni Ruki látványából.

Ruki majdnem egy percet várt, valamiféle reakcióra – tulajdonképpen bármire. Az valószínűleg meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Uruha már nem az az ember, aki képes beszélni az érzéseiről. Vagy _már_ nem az.

\- Jó… - bólintott magában. – Akkor ha te nem mondasz semmit, elmondom én, hogy mi lesz. Először is, véget vetünk ennek az egésznek. Akár tetszik, akár nem, elmegyünk orvoshoz, mert tudni akarom, hogy mindketten egészségesek vagyunk-e. Erről nem nyitok vitát. Utána pedig bevezetünk pár új szabályt. A telefonodat elkobzom, és csak a céges telefont használhatod, az én felhasználói fiókommal. Minden felhasználói fiókodat monitorozni fogom, és meg kell adnod a jelszavadat a laptopodhoz és a tabletedhez is.  
\- Ez komoly? – kerekedett el Uruha szeme.  
\- Ez komoly, és ez nem minden… - helyeselt Ruki. – Elveszem a lakáskulcsodat, és ha elmegyek otthonról, be leszel zárva. Ha valahová munkaügyben kell menned, elkísérlek, vagy kerítek melléd valakit, aki figyelmesebb Aoinál.  
\- Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! – csattant fel Uruha.  
\- De, teljesen komolyan mondom… - jegyezte meg kimérten Ruki. – Ha velem akarsz lenni, és vissza akarod nyerni a bizalmamat, akkor nem tudok elképzelni más lehetőséget.  
\- Hogyan nyerhetném vissza a bizalmadat, ha közben teljes kontroll alatt tartasz, és megfosztasz a szabadságomtól? – Uruhát már az sem érdekelte, hogy felemeli a hangját. Majdhogynem levegőhöz sem jutott a döbbenettől.  
\- Nem tudom! – kiabálta túl Ruki. – Nem tudom, nem tudom! Talán majd ha itthon leszel, egyedül a négy fal között, és lekapcsolom a wifit, lesz időd gondolkozni azon, hogy hogyan nyerhetnéd vissza a bizalmamat!  
\- Ezt nem teheted velem… - hitetlenkedett Uruha, és közben döbbenten rázta a fejét. – Ezt egyszerűen nem teheted velem. Nem foszthatsz meg a szabadságomtól, és nem olvasgathatod a leveleimet… ez… én ebbe nem megyek bele. Ha akarsz, akkor büntess meg, de… ez az emberi jogaimat sérti.  
\- Ezek a feltételeim, ha még mindig maradni akarsz… - jelentette ki Ruki magabiztosan. – Te tetted tönkre azt, ami köztünk volt. Te romboltad le a bizalmamat. Igazából meg sem érdemled azt, hogy ezek után azt mondjam neked, hogy szeretlek, és azt sem érdemled meg, hogy kapj tőlem még egy esélyt… Ezt szeretnéd? Igen?  
\- Én csak… - Uruha szeméből kiszökött egy könnycsepp - …én csak azt szeretném, ha… olyanok lennénk, mint régen... amilyenek voltunk…

Ruki elmosolyodott, és bátorítóan megszorította Uruha kezét az asztallapon.

\- Olyanok leszünk… - felelte, és az ujjait összekulcsolta Uruha ujjaival. 


	21. A Kutya

Reita már ismerte a kaputelefon kódját, és a bejárati ajtó is nyitva volt, amikor belépett az előszobába. Magukra zárta, majd izgatottan nyúlt az öltözőszoba kilincse után, és kapcsolta fel bent a villanyt: olyan lelkes volt, mint egy gyerek, amikor ajándékdobozt készül kibontani. Vajon Aoi ezúttal milyen ruhát készített elő számára? Ismét meztelen lesz?

A kanapé egy fehér törölközővel volt leterítve, és négy tárgy sorakozott rajta: egy literes flakon ásványvíz, egy kutyafüles, a fél arcot eltakaró bőr maszk, egy szürke, lompos kutyafarok, és egy kis tubus síkosító. Reitának egy pillanatra félreütött a szíve.

Felvette a kutyafarkat, és megvizsgálta: az egyik végén egy kis ezüstös, fém análkúp fityegett. Aoi komolyan azt gondolta, hogy ezt ő most magának fogja feldugni?

Reita próbálta eldönteni, hogy ez most kellemetlen, vagy kellemes érzésekkel tölti-e el – de ez majdhogynem bonyolultabb kérdésnek tűnt számára, mint a művelet kivitelezése. A szégyen és az izgalom szétválaszthatatlanul összekeveredett a szívében, és nem tudta már, hol kezdődik az egyik, hol végződik a másik. Végül a kíváncsisága győzött, és kapkodva vette le a ruháit, hogy hozzákezdhessen a művelethez.

Felpattintotta a síkosítós flakon kupakját, és egyenesen a kúpra nyomta ki az átlátszó, zselészerű anyagot, majd a flakont szépen visszacsukva és a törölközőre helyezve eloszlatta a zselét a kis fémtárgy felületén. Súlyos volt és hideg, de a kezétől elkezdett felmelegedni. Nem volt különösebben nagy, a kúpos része körülbelül akkora volt, mint a kisujja, és a legvastagabb pontján sem volt szélesebb, mint a mutató- és a középső ujja együtt. Reita ugyan nem volt jártas az anális játékszerek terén, de még ő is meg tudta állapítani, hogy ez egy teljesen kezdők számára való darab. Aoi nem adna számára olyan feladatot, amivel ne tudna önállóan megbirkózni, mondta magának, majd feltette az egyik talpát a kanapéra, és az öltözködőtükör felé fordulva nézte magát, ahogy a kúp tompa hegyével kereste magán a bejáratot.

Egyetlen, gyors mozdulat volt az egész. Szokatlan volt és zavarbaejtő, de nem fájdalmas: a kúp nehézség nélkül csúszott a testébe, és a szorító, kellemetlen érzés egy pillanat alatt megszűnt, a koktélszívószál vastagságú fém nyelet, ami a kúpot és a kutyafarkat összekapcsolta, szinte nem is érezte. Mosolyogva végigsimított a műszőrrel borított, valami belső merevítés következtében formára igazítható kutyafarkon, és nagyon is tetszett neki ez a fajta szerepjáték. Ma ő lesz Aoi kutyája. Vajon hogy bánik Aoi egy kutyával?

Miután megitta az egész üveg ásványvizet, és felvette a bőr maszkot, ami csaknem a szája vonaláig elfedte az arcát, Reita egyre könnyebbnek és könnyebbnek érezte a lelkét. Ez csak játék, nincs semmi tétje, akár lehet ma kutya is, holnap pedig nem kell kutyának lennie, ha nem akar. Már attól is könnyebben elengedte magát, hogy a kutyamaszk nagyon hasonlított azokra a bőr álarcokra, amiket a színpadon viselt: ha mások nem látták az arcát, ha elrejthette az érzéseit és a könnyen kipirosodó arcbőrét, az is biztonságérzettel töltötte el. Aoi vajon milyen kutyát szeretne magának? Egy vidám, csaholó kiskutyát, mint Koron? Vagy egy hidegebb vérű, nagy termetű, komoly házőrzőt?

Úgy hajlította meg a kutyafarokba húzott drótot, hogy felfelé álljon, mint egy barátkozni akaró kutyának, és amint kilépett az előszobába, négykézlábra ereszkedett, és úgy kúszott előre a hálóba, ahol Aoi várt rá.

Reita kénytelen volt elmosolyodni Aoi döbbent arcán, amikor megállt az ajtóban, és kicsit megriszálta a fenekét, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha a zászlóként álló farkát csóválná neki. Egy pillanattal később Aoi is viszonozta a mosolyát, olyan szélesen és boldogan, ahogy Reita nagyon ritkán látta mosolyogni.

\- Jó kutya… - dicsérte meg Aoi boldogan. – Menj szépen a párnádra. Ül!

Reita odakúszott a párnához, amin térdelni szokott, és úgy helyezkedett el rajta, hogy térdelés közben a két öklével a földön támaszkodott – remélve, hogy a behúzott ujjai úgy néznek ki, mint két mancs. Aoi ekkor felé tartotta a telefonját, és készített Reitáról egy fotót, ami viszont kifejezetten zavarba hozta Reitát. Nem akart fotókat magáról senki telefonján. Ez már olyan foka volt a kiszolgáltatottságnak, amibe egyszerűen nem akart belemenni. Aoi pedig, mintha megérezte volna a megváltozott hangulatot, kedvesen megnyugtatta:  
\- Elküldtem neked, utána pedig kitöröltem, nyugodj meg. Csak szeretném, ha látnád magad, milyen szépen ülsz…

Reita örült, hogy a fél arcát maszk takarja, mert a füle hegyéig érezte, hogy elvörösödik – de továbbra is csak figyelmesen nézett Aoira, aki ezúttal utcai ruhákat viselt, nem a szokásos, kényelmes háremnadrágot.

\- A mai megszólításod: Kuro. Ez lesz a kutyaneved ezentúl. Te ma nem beszélhetsz, mivel kutya vagy. Mit gondolsz, Kuro… ugatós kutya vagy? Vagy csöndes kutya?

Reita tanácstalanul nézett Aoira. Most vajon ugatnia kellene?

\- Szerintem te egy csöndes kutya vagy… - bólintott Aoi mosolyogva. – Egy okos, felnőtt, nyugodt és engedelmes kutya. Ma színek és szavak helyett a mancsoddal fogsz válaszolni nekem, ha kérdezlek. Az „igen” és a „zöld” egy dobbantás a mancsoddal. A „sárga” kettő. A „piros” és a biztonsági szavad pedig a folyamatos, gyors dobogás lesz. Megértetted?

Reita majdnem bólogatott, aztán a jobb öklével koppantott egyet a szőnyegen. Aoi aztán tovább tesztelte őt, hogy biztosan megjegyezte-e az új kódokat, és különböző szituációkat sorolt fel, amikre ismerte Reita válaszait a Kinkster appból: fojtogatás – Reita dobolni kezdett a földön, vizelés utasításra – két dobbantás, pórázon vezetés – egy dobbantás, és így tovább.

\- Okos kutya! Jó kutya! – dicsérte meg Aoi elégedett mosollyal. – Nagyon szeretnék itt maradni játszani veled, de a gazdinak most el kell mennie valahová. Úgyhogy te most itthon maradsz, és vigyázol a lakásra. Nem teszel kárt semmiben, nem mászol fel a bútorokra, sosem állsz fel négykézlébról, és ha éhes vagy szomjas vagy, a konyhában ki van téve neked ennivaló és víz. Ha visszajövök, elviszlek majd sétálni, és nagyon remélem, addig nem piszkítod össze a lakást. Megértetted?

Reita dobbantott a jobb kezével, de némiképp kezdett elhűlni, mert most már sejtette, mire megy ki a játék.

\- A lakás be van kamerázva… - mutatott körbe Aoi. – Bármikor rád nézhetek, amikor csak akarok, ezért ajánlom, hogy jól viselkedj a távollétemben is. De most már tényleg mennem kell.

Aoi felállt a karosszékből, zsebre vágta a telefonját, majd elindult a bejárati ajtó felé. Reita, mint akibe villámként hasított a felismerés, hogy Aoi _tényleg_ egyedül fogja hagyni a lakásban, négykézláb sietett utána.

Aoi, miután felvette a cipőjét és az oldaltáskáját, visszafordult az előtte térdelő Reita felé, és gyengéden megsimogatta a fejét.

\- Tudom, hogy nagyon nehéz ilyet kérnem tőled… - duruzsolta lágyan. – De szeretném, ha teljesen beleélnéd magad abba, hogy te most egy kutya vagy. És nem akármilyen kutya: az én kutyám. Én neveltelek, ismerlek kölyökkorod óta, és te úgy tekintesz rám, mint egy istenre. És amikor kilépek az ajtón, téged magad alá temet a kétségbeesés, hogy soha többet nem jövök vissza, és lehet, hogy ez a kétségbeesés majd olyan dolgokra sarkall, amiket nem lenne szabad megtenned. De ígérem, vissza fogok jönni, és te úgy fogsz örülni nekem, ugye, Kuro? Mintha évek óta először látnál meg. És ha visszajövök, remélem, hogy a lakást is olyan rendben találom, ahogyan hagytam. Nagyon nehéz jó kutyának lenni az imádott gazdi távollétében, de én hiszek benned, Kuro. Okos kutya vagy te. Az én kutyám.

Reita majdnem felnyüszített örömében és fájdalmában. De Aoinak fontosabb dolga is volt, minthogy vele foglalkozzon: elfoglalt, híres zenész volt, ő pedig csak egy házőrző kutya. Amikor becsukódott az ajtó, Reita úgy nézett Aoi után, mintha valóban utoljára látná.

Nem tudhatta, hogy Aoi órákig, vagy napokig lesz majd távol tőle, de abban a felfokozott érzelmi szituációban tizenöt perc is elviselhetetlennek tűnt, miközben az öklein támaszkodva az ajtót nézte. Hátha ez csak vicc, Aoi nem is gondolta komolyan az egészet, hátha mindjárt visszajön…

És ekkor kezdett el a hólyagja kellemetlenül szorítani.


	22. Kuro

Reita összegömbölyödve feküdt az előszoba padlóján: fázott, reszkettek a végtagjai, és folyamatosan koncentrálnia kellett arra, hogy visszatartsa a vizeletét. Az esze azt súgta, álljon fel, menjen ki a fürdőszobába, és intézze el egy fél perc alatt – Aoi lehet, hogy sosem tudja meg. De akár meg is tudhatja, miért kellene titkolnia előtte? Legfeljebb megbünteti, na és? Reita ezért van itt, mert ki akarja próbálni, milyen élete lehetne egy dom mellett. Nem kell mindennek tetszenie neki, amit Aoi kitalál a számára.

Lehet, hogy Aoi megelégelte a könnyű feladatokat. Lehet, mostantól már semmi sem lesz könnyű, semmi sem biztosít majd instant sikerélményt a számára. Persze, boldog volt, amikor Aoi megdicsérte, és büszke volt magára, amikor mosolyt csalt az arcára azzal, hogy négykézláb kúszott elé, és szeretett volna a továbbiakban is megfelelni az elvárásainak. Valamiért megitatott vele egy üveg ásványvizet – vajon azt akarta, hogy tartsa vissza a vizeletét, amíg vissza nem jön? Vagy azt akarta, hogy _mindenképp_ oda kelljen piszkítania valahová, és megbüntethesse érte?

Reita nem tudott Aoi fejével gondolkozni. Ám kisvártatva rájött, hogy nem is Aoi fejével kell gondolkoznia, hanem egy kutyáéval.

Reitának sosem volt kutyája, ezért a személyes tapasztalataira nem támaszkodhatott. Azt tudta, hogy a kutyák úgy tekintenek a gazdájukra, mint egy falkavezérre, vagy emberi mércével: mint egy istenre. Tudta, hogy a kutyáknak nincs fogalmuk az időről, ezért számukra minden óra, amit a gazdájuk nélkül töltenek, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik. Lehet, Aoi ezért is adta neki a vizet: hogy a szüntelen feszítő inger emlékeztesse a távollétére.

Reita nagyon jó kutya akart lenni. Aoi nyilván nem tartana akármilyen kutyát. Egy nagytestű, izmos kutyát tartana, fekete bundájút, és valószínűleg tényleg Kuro lenne a neve. Kuro nem ugatna, de ettől még nem lenne barátságos sem az idegenekkel. Kuro mindig a gazdájára figyelne, a kézmuzdulatait, a hanglejtését…

Aoi tényleg egy örökkévalóságig maradt távol. Kuro pedig csak feküdt az előszoba padlóján, az izzadtságtól gyöngyözött a homloka, közben vacogtak a fogai, és az az egy gondolat éltette, hogy ne okozzon a gazdájának csalódást.

Amikor megmozdult a kilincs, és kinyílt az ajtó, Kuro úgy ugrott fel ülő helyzetbe, mint akit megcsapott az áram: azonnal felvette az „ül” pózt, és felpillantott az éppen belépő Aoi arcára, ami meglepett volt, de ugyanakkor elégedett is. Amikor Kuro a gazdája szemébe nézett, a boldogságtól, a megkönnyebbüléstől és az izgalomtól szinte felpezsgett a bőr a testén. Egy pillanattal később érezte, hogy a saját vizeletében térdel, és elöntötte a szégyen: lehajtotta a fejét, és a feje tetején egymásra tette a mancsait, miközben egy sose-hallott nyüszögés tört fel a torkából.

\- Jajj, Kuro, ne haragudj… - térdelt elé a gazda, és vette le a mancsait a fejéről, majd egy-egy kezébe fogta őket. – Ne haragudj, a gazdi nem figyelt rád oda eléggé, és nem vitt le sétálni időben. Nincs semmi baj, Kuro. Gyere, megfürdetlek, mielőtt büdös leszel.

A gazda ellépett mellette, gondosan kikerülve a tócsát a padlón, és csettintett a kezével, Kuro pedig szaladt utána. Még sosem járt abban a szobában, ahová a gazda behívta őt, de a hideg és kemény csempén egyszerre fájtak és fáztak a térdei. A gazda a fürdőkádhoz lépett, a kezébe fogta a zuhanyfejet, és megnyitotta a csapokat, majd addig állítgatott rajtuk, amíg elégedett nem lett a víz hőmérsékletével. Kuro csak ült a hideg csempén és nézte, mit csinál, majd a következő csettintésre odaaraszolt a kád széléhez.

\- Na mi van, nem akarsz bemászni? – mosolyodott el a gazda, majd a kádba dobta a zuhanyfejet, lehajolt, és felemelte Kurót. Pedig Kuro nem volt sem kicsi, sem könnyű, de a gazda olyan gyengéden tette be a kádba, mint egy kölyökkutyával tette volna.

Kurónak nagyon tetszett az, ahogy a gazda samponnal végigdörgölte az egész testét – nem finoman csinálta, sokkal inkább rutinszerűen, és leginkább hatékonyan. A víz kezdett felgyűlni Kuro lábainál, és ő csak állt mozdulatlanul, élvezte a habot, hogy tiszta lesz, hogy a gazda nem haragszik rá, hogy nem büntette meg. Kuro jó kutya akart lenni a gazda kedvéért, és ezért Kuro meg sem nyekkent, amikor a gazda kezei a hasát és az ölét is besamponozták.

A fürdetésnek azonban sokkal hamarabb vége lett, minthogy Kuro szerette volna. A gazda a fürdőszoba közepére terített neki egy vastag fürdőlepedőt, és rámutatott, talán azt is mondta, hogy _„ide gyere”_ , Kuro pedig óvatosan kimászott a kádból, azonnal négykézlábra ereszkedett a vízcseppektől csúszós kövön, és odakúszott a törölközőre. A gazda nagyon alaposan, most sem gyengéden törölte szárazra egy puha, bolyhos törölközővel, és közben végig bátorítóan beszélt hozzá:  
\- Ügyes, okos kutya vagy, Kuro. Megörültél, amikor hazajöttem, ugye? Hoztam ám neked valamit… szeretnéd látni?

Kuro, amennyire az arcát takaró maszk engedte, kíváncsian nézett fel a gazdájára. Amikor felegyenesedett mellőle, és kiment a fürdőszobából, Kuro azonnal követni akarta, de a gazda feltarotta a mutatóujját, és élesen rászólt:  
\- A-a! Marad! Ül!

Kuro pedig leült, és nézte az ajtót. Vajon mennyi ideig lesz távol ezúttal a gazdája?

Amikor a gazda visszatért, az egyik kezében két fekete bőrkoronggal, a másikban pedig egy… nyakörvvel. Kuro nyelt egy nagyot, majd megnyalta a szája szélét, a gazda pedig mosolyogva térdelt le mellé.

\- Na, mutasd a lábad… fordulj át! Átfordul! – rajzolt egy kört az ujjával, mire Kuro megértette, hogy a hátára kell fordulnia.

A hátán fekve felemelte a lábait, és hagyta, hogy a gazda a két bőrkorongot a térdére húzza. Újra rajzolt egy kört a kezével, Kuro pedig most már gyorsan megértette, mit jelent a kézjel, és visszagördült négykézlábra. A padlót most már egyáltalán nem érezte keménynek a térde alatt, és hálával pillantott fel a gazdájára, aki megmutatta neki a nyakörvet is: nagyon finom bőrből készülhetett, mert jó illata volt, és egy kis ezüst medál lógott rajta.

\- Látod? Ide az van írva, hogy „Kuro”. A te neved. Kuro. Neked csináltattam… hát nem szép? – mosolygott rá a gazdája, miközben az arca elé tolta az ezüst medált. Nagyon finomnak és részletgazdagnak tűnt, és a véset is elég nagy volt rajta. – Nem tudsz olvasni, de ez a „Kuro” kandzsija. Tegnap jött Hiroshimából.

Amikor a bőrszíj megszorult a torkán, és az ádámcsutkája hozzányomódott a pánt belsejéhez, Kuro úgy érezte, hogy most, most rögtön, valamit csinálnia kell, mert túl boldog, ilyen boldogság nincs is a földön… Minden érzékszerve kiélesedett: a bőr, és a gazda illata csiklandozta az orrát, felerősödtek a lakáson túl a város zajai, a gazda alakja betöltötte az egész látóterét, és annyira, de annyira szerette volna megkóstolni is… legalább a zokniját…

Kuro lehajtotta a fejét, és megnyalta a gazda lábfejét. Nem nézett rá kérdőn, nem várt engedélyt, sem biztatást: egyszerűen _meg akarta tenni,_ mert nem jutott eszébe más mód, hogy kifejezze a rajongását és a ragaszkodását.

A gazda ezután még sokat járkált a lakásban: kiment a konyhába, és odahívta Kurót, hogy igyon és egyen a tálkáiból. Kurónak elsőre ugyan nem tetszett az etetőtál gondolata, és kettőt dobbantott a mancsával, amikor a gazda egy kutyaeledeles dobozból kiszórt valami zörgő dolgot egy fémedénybe, de a gazda nagyon türelmesen lejjebb emelte a tálat, és megmutatta neki a tartalmát.

\- Finomat kapsz! Látod? – belemarkolt, majd visszapergette az apró darabkákat a tálba. Kuro azonnal felismerte, hogy ez bizony gabonapehely. – Megkóstolod?

A gazda a tenyeréből etette, legalábbis az első egy-két marék erejéig, utána hagyta, hogy Kuro a saját tempójában, a földről egyen és igyon. Ezt követően bement a fürdőszobába, és becsukta az ajtó, de Kuro így is hallotta, ahogy a vécéülőke teteje a falicsempéhez ér, hallotta a csobogást is, és türelmesen várt a gazdára a fürdőszobaajtó előtt. Szeretett volna vele lenni, szerette volna, ha a gazda megint hozzár. A bőre minden ujjnyi felülete csak erre vágyott.

A gazda végül a nappaliban leült a kanapéra, bekapcsolta a tévét, és megpaskolta maga mellett a kanapé szövetét, amiből Kuro tudta, hogy felmászhat rá. Eleinte illedelmesen, jól nevelt kutyaként a gazda mellé ült, a gazda azonban megfogta a mellső mancsait, és áthúzta őket a combjai fölött, így hát Kuro keresztben végighasalt a gazda lábain.

A gazda pedig cirógatni kezdte. A televízióban valami sportműsor ment, és Kuro nem is figyelt rá: a feje, a tarkója, a gerince szinte lángba borult, ahogy a gazda végigsimított rajta, sokszor, egymás után, meg sem állva, amolyan pótcselekvés gyanánt.

\- Jó kutya… - mondta lágyan a gazda. Kuro megérezte az ujjait, ahogy végigsimítanak a fenekéig, és folytatják a mozdulatot a szőrös farkán is, ami még mindig nedves volt a fürdetés óta. A kúp egy picit megmozdult Kuro testében, és mintha csak ekkor vette volna észre, hogy még mindig ott van, az egész alteste bizseregni kezdett tőle.

A gazda egyik kezét a feje tetejétől a lapockájáig, a másikat a derekától a combjai közepéig mozgatta. Tíz ujj és két tenyér összesen tizenegy ponton ért hozzá, de Kuro sosem érezte még ennyire élőnek és élénknek a bőrét. A merevedését már a gazdának is éreznie kellett.

\- Te vagy a legszebb kutya… a legokosabb… - dicsérte tovább a gazda. Kuro pontosan tudta, hogy amikor a gazdája ilyen hangon beszél hozzá, az csak valami nagyon jót jelenthet. – Olyan szép a termeted, a tartásod, az arányaid… és olyan tanulékony vagy… hogy ezt tovább kellene örökítened…

Kuro nem merte megmozdítani a fejét. A farka viszont önmagától is megmoccant. A gazda pedig szinte hipnotikus hangon beszélt tovább hozzá:

\- Tudod mit szoktak csinálni a szukákkal? Becsukják őket egy kalodába, leszíjazzák a mancsaikat, és felkötik a farkukat, hogy csak a fenekük álljon ki. Azután rájuk eresztik a kan kutyát..

A gazda egy kicsit kifelé húzta a kúpot, épp annyira, hogy már kellemetlen feszítéssel járjon, majd visszanyomta a helyére, és megismételte még néhányszor. Kuro halkan felnyüszögött, a gazda keze pedig megtorpant a mozdulatban – a másikkal viszont tovább simogatta a fejét.

\- Szeretnéd, ha meghágnának, Kuro? Mint egy kis tüzelő szukát? Vagy te szeretnél meghágni valamit?

Kuro úgy érezte, mintha a bőre elkezdené összeszorítani a húsát és a csontjait a teste belsejében. A gazda egyszerre csak felhúzta őt fekvő helyzetéből a nyakörvénél fogva, és úgy ültette az ölébe, hogy a lábai párhuzamosak legyenek a sajátjaival. Kuro hatalmas merevedése elállt a testétől, és majdnem hozzáért a gazda mellkasához.

A gazda ekkor elvette maga mellől az egyik puha, négyszögletes párnát a kanapéról, és finoman Kuro merevedésére helyezte, majd köré is hajtogatta.

\- Csináld csak… te kanos kis kutya…  - biztatta mosolyogva a gazda.

Kuronak nem kellett kétszer mondani: heves csípőmozdulatokkal kísérve, a gazdája ölében ülve meghágta a neki felkínált párnát, és szinte pillanatokon belül elélvezett – éppen akkor, amikor a gazda megragadta a szőrös műfarkat, és kihúzta a fenekéből a kúpot. Kuro alig kapott levegőt, és őszintén hálás volt a gazdájának, amiért levette az arcáról a bőrmaszkot.

\- Vége van, Reita… - suttogta Aoi a nyaka bőrének, miközben magához ölelte a reszkető testét. Reita úgy kapdosott levegő után, hogy Aoi azon tűnődött, vajon sír-e, vagy ez csak a pánik. Még szorosabban a mellkasához ölelte Reitát, és azon tűnődött, hogyan fektethetné el a lehető legegyszerűbben a kanapén. – Rei? Jól vagy? Beszélj hozzám. Túl sok volt?  
\- Nem… Igen… igen… nem tudom… - habogta Reita.  
\- Rei, nyugodj meg. Vegyél mély levegőt! – bíztatta Aoi.  
\- Mondd… - kapkodott levegő után még mindig Reita - …mondd, hogy jó kutya vagyok. Kérlek! Mondd!  
\- Nagyon jó kutya voltál, Rei… - Aoi aggódva simogatta tovább - …de már nem vagy kutya. Azt már befejeztük. Most pihenni fogsz, rendben? Szeretnél még egy fürdőt?  
\- Nem kell… - szipogta Reita. – Ne menj el. Maradj itt. Mondd, hogy jó voltam…

Aoi elhúzta magától Reitát. Minden erejére szüksége volt ehhez, mert Reita úgy csimpaszkodott belé, mint kismajom az anyjába. Aoinak azonban muszáj volt a szemébe néznie, és látni, ahogy Reita rá fókuszál.

\- Reita… csapó! – jelentette ki erélyesen. – Befejeztük mára. De szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy fantasztikusan csináltad. Ez volt az első _puppy play_ szeánszod?

Reita hevesen bólogatott.

\- Sejtettem… - bólintott Aoi is. – Gondolom, nem véletlenül volt a „talán” listádon. Ha akarod, csinálhatjuk máskor is. Ez egy nagyon jó szerepjáték, mert szinte nincs is benne büntetés. Ha összecsináltad volna a lakást a távollétemben, akkor lett volna, de te kitartottál… jajj, Rei, olyan ügyesen kitartottál, én nem is számítottam rá, hogy ilyen sokáig vissza tudod majd tartani…  
\- Tényleg? – dörgölte a kézfejébe az orrát Reita. Észre sem vette, hogy sírni kezdett. – Azt hitted… meg kell majd büntetned?  
\- Azt… - helyeselt Aoi.  
\- De végül csak összecsináltam magam… - szipogott Reita szomorúan. – És azért sem büntettél meg…  
\- Hát hogy büntethettelek volna meg, hiszen az azért történt, mert megörültél nekem!  - mosolyodott el Aoi, és kedvesen megsimogatta Reita arcát. – Olyan büszke voltam rád végig. Annyira csodálatosan ösztönös vagy, Rei… hogy ezek elsőre és magadtól eszedbe jutnak… mint amikor négykézláb jöttél be a szobába… Rei, _te egy született szub vagy._ Jobb szub vagy sok olyan szubnál, akiknek évtizedes tapasztalat áll a hátuk mögött!

Reita tovább sírt, részben a megkönnyebbüléstől, részben örömében. Aztán a sírása alábbhagyott, kapott egy elektrolitos italt, miközben Aoi felmosta az előszobát. Reita odament, hogy feltakarítson helyette, vagy legalább segítsen neki, de Aoi gyengéden eltessékelte, és biztosította róla, hogy ez a dom feladata egy szeánsz után. Reita ezt sem tudta. Neki ezeket soha senki nem mondta még el. Azt sem értette, hogy Aoi hogyan képes teljes nyugalommal végigcsinálni egy szeánszot anélkül, hogy a saját testi igényeivel foglalkozna.

Reita visszafeküdt a kanapéra, és betakarta magát – egyre jobban fázott, és szeretett volna aludni egyet, de ez egyet jelentett azzal is, hogy fel kellett öltöznie és be kellett ülnie Aoi mellé egy taxiba. Amikor Aoi odaült mellé, és még egyszer átölelte, hogy egy kicsit megmelengesse, Reita száján egyszerre csak kicsúszott a kérdés:

\- Legközelebb… szeánsz után… esetleg itt aludhatnánk?


End file.
